Whatsername
by A9315 of Procrastinationville
Summary: (SEQUAL DISCONTINUED) What if it wasn't just Rose that meets the doctor what if she had a younger sister who is not what she seems. For Prue is the Doctor the one who can finally break her curse? A curse that is about to get triggered as her 18th birthday approaches? (Rated T though paranoia say "M" possibly for later chapters)(Title from Green Day)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

 **A story rewritten**

* * *

 _Disclaimers: Considering I'm not a famous millionaire and would rather exist in one of the fictional worlds I'd say it's a sure bet I don't own the realms used to create this fan fiction! At least I still have my wonderful dreams to escape in! Please R &R!_

 _Warnings: Mentions of assumed child abuse._

 _Forewords: Previously written under the pen name SimplyA9315 with the title Extraordinary Girl...I have a different account not and I am editing the previously posted chapter to be more me less by the shows dialog script. ((this chapter was modified after I notice all the errors I had missed, all other chapters are down awaiting editing))_

* * *

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Powell Estate: September 19, 1989 (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{No One's POV}

There was a balmy breeze in the air as the day began to fade into twilight when a strange heaviness filled the area. If one were to blink they'd have missed it as a dark vortex appeared and disappeared in an instant leaving behind a tiny child that was covered in strange grime. The tiny girl, who appeared to be only a year old, gazed around in fear before bursting into tears clutching their bloody left forearm to their small body. While the wound didn't appear to be bleeding badly, the area was covered in blood.

{End of No One's POV}

{Open POV}

"All right sweetheart will be home in a moment no need to rush." A Mother said as her arm was being tugged by a nearly two and a half-year-old girl. They were half way through the estate when the girl suddenly let go of her mother's hand and bolted off to the right, away from their building. "ROSE MARION TYLER, YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" The Mother exclaimed loudly before taking off after her daughter. When she had caught up with her child she found her crouched by a bench talking softly to something hidden by the bench, something she was trying to pull into sight.

"Shh...you safe now!" Rose proclaimed softly.

"Rose Marion Tyler what have I told you about running off?" Rose's mother asked sharply causing Rose to jump and a whimper to be heard beside the bench.

"Nots to. But Mummy..." Rose paused and tugged once again at the younger girl. "Come on you safe now," Rose said as she finally managed to pull the tiny girl into her Mum's sight.

Rose's Mum gasped as she looked over the tiny girl, felt her heart break at the frightened look in her eyes and her injured state. She didn't answer her daughter as she scooped up the smaller girl and held her close. "Sweetheart let's head over see Mr. Reynar and have him take a look at her." Never questioning the lack of urge to take the small girl to a proper hospital.

Once Mr. Reynar's flat Jackie knocked loudly several times. A moment later a bed wrangled Audey Reynar opened the door and was about to speak when he caught sight of the injured girl in Jackie's arms. "Right, bring the little one into the exam room, perhaps Rose should wait in the lounge?" He ordered stepping aside as he opened the door wider for his unexpected patients.

Once in the exam room Audey washed his hands before beginning to gather supplies to treat the wound and a disposable camera as he did so he questioned Jackie. "How did this happen? Do you have a name or any other information?" Grabbing the bowl of lukewarm water, he sat down and wheeled his chair over to Jackie setting the camera aside for the moment.

"I was walking home with Rose when she just takes off, followed her over to a bench ready to scold her when she pulls this one from where she was hiding. Not another person in sight the whole time." Jackie replied softly stroking the baby's cheek. "What's the camera for?" She asked curiously, have seen the item Audey had placed aside.

"The wound on her arm could be a sign of abuse. I need to take photographs so who ever had her can never hurt her again." Audey explained before slipping on a pair of latex gloves and gently taking the injured arm into his hand before turning his attention to the tiny girl. "This will sting but I promise it will get better, alright?" Audey spoke softly and the little girl allowed him to move her arm above the basin as she hid her face against Jackie. Using several pieces of gauze, he slowly and carefully cleaned the blood and grime from the wound, absently cursing when the nature of the wound became clear.

"What kind of monster would carve off the skin of an innocent baby?" Jackie all but growled as she struggled to keep both her voice down and her temper at bay.

"I do not know," Audey paused and examined the shape of the mark more closely. "That shape though, if I'm not mistaken is that of the virgin moon goddess Artemis." Shaking his head Audey grabbed the camera and took several different shots of the wound before applying a thick layer of ointment and wrapping the whole forearm with a roll of gaze before wrapping that with an ace bandage for extra caution. "Now for the part, I loathe," Audey stated grimly. "If you would please place her on the exam bed carefully remove her garment I need to check for other types of abuse." By the time Audey had finished talking Jackie had gone noticeable pale her lips all but gone in her anger.

As Audey further examined the girl Jackie did her best to keep her distracted. A moment later though Audey gave a sigh of relief catching Jackie's attention. "Thank the heaven's there are no other signs of abuse, now if you could grab the baby bathe from the supply closet I think this little one needs a proper bath. If you check I should have something that should fit her in the clothing closet.

Once she was finally clean and dressed Rose decided she was tired of waiting and popped her head into the exam room. "Is sissy ok yet?" Rose questioned as she further slipped into the room. Spotting that the smaller girl was now clean and dressed Rose rushed over with a squeal of delight. "I's yer new big sissy!" She gushed climbing up onto the bed and pulling the baby girl into a hug. Both Audey and Jackie just look at each other wordlessly for a moment.

"You know Jackie if no one steps forward to claim this child she'll be put up for adoption. Given the fact that you found her and got her medical help you would have a strong shot at adopting her." Audey offered to quietly for Rose to overhear, even though Rose was focused on the little girl.

"I get the feeling it was Rose who found her for a reason. Why of all places to abandon a baby it's on the route we walk home on daily. Pete And I always did want two children." Jackie replied.

"She'll need a name, right now she is considered a Jane Doe," Audey commented, and Rose hearing what he said turned to him with a determined look on her small face.

"Pwue! Her name Pwue like I's Wose" Rose exclaimed as if daring the adult to say otherwise.

"She does look like a Prue." Audey offered thoughtfully as he studied the smaller girls features. "Aside from the unique blue hazel eyes, she could also pass as Rose's baby sister if I didn't know any better," Audey commented once again keeping his volume too low for Rose to overhear.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) A briefed Time Skip (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

The next morning Audey had personally gone with Jackie to the Children's Welfare Office. Within the first week, it became apparent Baby Prue was an undocumented birth most likely to runaway teenager or a homeless person. Another fortnight passed with no progress being made on Baby Prue's case unless you count the increasingly irate toddler known as Rose Marion Tyler who wanted her baby sister. When six weeks in total had passed since the discovery of Baby Prue and still no one had claimed her she was listed for adoption. The second that was done Jackie Tyler was at the Children's Welfare Office stating she would be adopting Prue. Another three, rather busy, weeks later the newly named Prue Lilika Tyler headed home with her mother and big sister.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) 17 years and some change later at the Tyler's flat: 5:25 AM (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Prue's POV}

My face automatically scrunched up as the last dregs of sleep slipped away from me. Knowing resistance was pointless I yawned deeply as I did a full body stretch and finally opened my eyes. Sitting up I pushed my duvet off and swung my feet onto the floor, heading to the loo to use the toilet. After washing my hands and brushing my teeth I headed back into my bedroom, swapping my pyjamas for some running clothes.

After double checking, I had everything I grabbed my water bottle from the fridge and headed out into still dark night. Popping in my ear buds I picked one of my runner playlist and set off working into a jog as the fast beat filled my ears. Getting into stride I headed toward Kennington park to run my usual four miles without traffic getting in my way.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) 1 hour later at home (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

Letting myself back into the flat I quietly made my way to my bedroom where I grabbed my clothes for the day the headed to the loo to grab a shower.

Setting my clothes down on sink counter I turned on the bathtub tabs and flipping on the showerhead before stripping off my sweaty running clothes. Grabbing my shower cap, I made sure my hair was out of the way before stepping into the cool spay of water and just letting run down my body. After a moment of relaxing, I scrubbed my body clean before rinsing off and turning off the shower. Grabbing a towel, I dried off before stepping out of the shower and grabbing the bottle of body cream and liberally moisturizing. As I finished dressing my stomach rumbled grumpily and I rolled my eyes as I headed back to my bedroom. Tossing my pillows onto the platform I made the bed before sliding it under said platform. The next stomach rumble was both heard and felt so I headed into the kitchen where I nabbed the last jumbo banana nut muffin along with a glass of milk.

Plopping down at the table. I ate as slowly as possible to savour each bite of banana muffiny goodness figuring a new batch had to be the first thing on my to do list today. Swallowing the last of my milk, I meandered back into the kitchen, giving my used cup, a quick wash before sticking it in the drainer. Snagging a large faux leather-bound cookbook, I flipped it open to the recipe for banana nut muffin deciding to also make ultimate banana muffins as well. Gathering my ingredients, I easily slipped into cook mode and began working on a sort of autopilot. Rose had once tried to trick me to prove I couldn't possibly be paying proper attention...it totally back fired on her too! Soon the kitchen and the entire flat began to fill with the scent of baking banana goods.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Nearly an hour later (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

Pulling out the normal sized muffins I set them aside before sticking in the pans of mini muffins. "Morning Mum!" I chirped as I straightened and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning sweetheart, something some mouth-watering..." Mum mentioned leaving her sentence open in her daily "what's for breakfast" routine.

"Oh, that's the newest batches of banana muffins, not breakfast. I was thinking today's breakfast is an omelette one, which will be paired with fruit salad and toast. You want your usual filling of cheese, sausage or something different?" I replied as I began to gather the supplies for said breakfast.

"Nah I'll stick with my usual, sweetheart," Mum replied before heading into the lounge and flipping on the telly.

I was again in my zone I easily made three owlets carefully timing each step so nothing could possibly burn. The omelettes were basically done when the last batch of toast popped up. I plated the omelettes and added the two pieces off toast along with a healthy serving of fruit salad before using my forearm to balance the odd plate my hands occupied with the other two. Backing into the lounge I set a plate at everyone preferred seat before grabbing the drinks and placing each by their plate before sitting down. "Good?" I asked Mum who was already digging into her meal, receiving a pleased hum.

Now that Mum and Rose were awake the time seemed to speed up and the next thing I knew I was heading out after Rose on the way to Henrik's department store.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Later that day at store closing (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"'This is a customer announcement. The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you.'" I paused at that before sighing at the sight of my sister who had an off look on her face. After finishing up my tasks I was following Rose and some others out when the security guard stopped and jangled the lottery money that Rose snagged before grabbing my arm and heading over to the lifts. Where we headed down to the basement and I began to get a bad feeling. With a slight frown, I worked on shutting out the unease as the lift doors opened and Wilson was not waiting as was usual.

"Wilson? Wilson, Prue and I've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?" Rose asked loudly after knocking on the door.

"We can't hang about 'cos they're closing the shop. Wilson!" She said sounding a bit annoyed, muttering under her breath, "Oh, come on." and I stiffened at a clattering noise further down the corridor.

The uneasy feeling was becoming annoying so with and aggravated sigh I stopped trying to shut it out and the bad feeling tripled in my gut.

"Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose and Prue. Hello? Wilson?" Rose called out heading down the corridor before I could speak and I ran after her as she opened a door to a storage room. Looking around I shivered despite my warm hoodie.

"Wilson? Wilson!" Rose called loudly as she went to try another door with me behind her. Every nerve in my body was now telling to grab Rose and run and I closed my eyes in denial as I heard the door slam shut behind us, Rose running over to try and get it open again.

"Rose I don't think it's gonna open. Maybe we should find a different exit yeah?" I asked just loud enough for her to hear me as staying still began making me agitated.

"You're kidding me." She muttered before heading back to where I had been standing. And odd noise sounded behind us. "Rose I think we need to get out of here now!" I whispered loudly.

"Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?" She shouted a bit panicked and I pulled at her jumper sleeve wanting to get out of there.

My eyes widened in horror as a male dummy no not a dummy but some sort of plastic creature turns to watch us and began approaching. "You've got to be kidding me," I muttered.

"Yeah, you got me. Very funny." Rose responded loudly backing away slightly pushing me behind her as more plastic creatures approached. A shiver of fear went through my body at the malicious energy I could feel pouring out the plastic creatures.

"Right, I've got the joke. Whose idea was this? Is it Dereks? Is it? Derek, is this you?" Rose exclaimed, and I could hear the hysterical edge to Rose's words.

"Rose this isn't a joke. I've got a really bad feeling about this." I stated lowly and Rose glanced at me as if she didn't believe me keeping me behind her as we kept backing away down the storage area. Finally, they had us up against the wall, and the lead dummy raises its arm, instinctively I grabbed Rose's hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a hand grab Rose's hand.

"Run!" The man demanded briskly and pulled Rose (and incidentally me) after him.

The man then pulls us through the basement as the plastic creatures follow, and into a lift. The lead creature puts its arm through the closing doors grasping at the man aiming for his throat. The man grasped it and began to tug on it and after several tugs, he pulled it off, and the doors finally manage close.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Service lift (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"You pulled his arm off," Rose said sounding alarmed.

"Yep. Plastic." The man replied tossing the arm to my sister.

I inched away from it wearily muttering, "That is not normal plastic!" missing the surprised look the man shot me out of the corner of his eye.

"Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" Rose questioned, the man.

"That wasn't a trick sis…something had to be controlling those manikins," I stated calmly and the man looked at me surprised before turning to Rose.

"Why would they be students?" He asked curiously as he turned back to face the lift doors.

"I don't know," Rose replied hesitantly.

"Well, you said it. Why students?" The man asked turning back towards the lift doors.

"...'cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students," Rose said after a moment.

"That makes sense. Well done." He commented back.

"Thanks."

"Those weren't students," I commented with a slight frown. "They wouldn't have attacked us in that case plus I could only sense malicious energy coming from them, couldn't even block it," I explained barely above a whisper to Rose not seeing the man look at me surprised again.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police." Rose retorted, denial ringing in her tone.

"Who's Wilson?" The man asked.

"Chief electrician," I explained quickly.

"Wilson's dead." The man said as if talking about the weather.

"That's just not funny. That's sick!"

"Hold on. Mind your eyes." He ordered before pulling out and odd device and aiming it at the lift control a wave of some sort of energy causing it the spark and I bit my tongue as I tilted my head curiously.

"I've had enough of this now." Rose protested and I wisely kept my mouth shut.

"Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?" Rose demanded and I could hear a tinge of alarm and anger in her voice.

"You said they were plastic yeah? So, they're some sort of living plastic creature then?" I asked as the idea nudged at my thoughts.

The man stopped briefly and looked at me oddly before walking off again.

"They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this," He paused waving what looked like a small bomb. "So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." The man ordered as he pushed both Rose and me out the back door.

"You know that actually sounds disgusting 'cos I'd rather a banana anyway!" I replied honestly and I saw him grin before slamming the door shut a second later opening it and looking at Rose and me.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. What're your names?" The Doctor asked looking at Rose and me.

"Rose." Said distractedly and the Doctor turned to me.

"My name is Prue, Doctor," I replied calmly.

"Nice to meet you, Rose and Prue. Run for your lives!" The Doctor proclaimed with a manic grin that made me question the man's sanity.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Street (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

I watched Rose make her way nervously to the main road and had to pull her out of the way of nearly becoming a hood ornament of a black cab.

"Watch it!

I stumbled as a huge "'KaBOOM!'" behind us and whipped around to see a huge fireball take out the upper floor of Hendrik's. I felt Rose tug my arm as she began to run and I noticed an odd out of date police telephone box parked just in the alley between two other stores. If Rose hadn't been dragging me along I would have taken a closer look. I sighed as I ran with Rose and nearly missed as something faintly brushed against my mind.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) At home (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"'The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Early reports indicate '"

I felt agitated as Rose slumped on the settee beside me and Mum chattered away on the phone I frowned as I listened to her inside of the conversation.

"I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. They're lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged them. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was their daughter. Oh, and here's himself." I snorted as I looked down at my skin.

"I've been phoning both your mobiles. You could've been dead. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe that your shop went up!" Mickey proclaimed and I pulled out my mobile, which I had shut off at the start of my shift.

"We're all right, honestly, I'm fine, so is Prue! Don't make a fuss." Rose stated in exasperation.

I close my eyes and blocked them out before Rose nudged me and I noticed Mum with the phone.

"It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview." Jacking said brightly.

"Oh, that's brilliant! Give it here," Rose said in what I could tell was fake enthusiasm as she takes the phone and ended the call.

"Well, you've got to find some way of making money. Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out. At least Prue still has her part timers." Mum commented. Before the phone rang again and Mum instantly answered it.

"Bev! They're alive. I've told them, sue for compensation. They were within seconds of death." Mum chattered the second she answered the call.

"What're you both drinking, tea? Nah, nah, that's no good, that's no good. You're both in shock. You Rose need something stronger and I could sneak you something Prue yeah" Mickey stated jumping to his feet and I snorted.

"I'm all right."

"When have I ever shown interest in drinking you dolt," I questioned redundantly.

"Now, come on, you both deserve a proper drink. We're going down the pub, you and me and Prue. My treat. How about it?" Mickey said clearly ignoring me.

"Is there a match on or something Mickey?" I asked suspicion dawning on me.

"No, I'm just thinking about you and your sister, Prue," Mickey said and I knew he was lying.

I look over at Rose and nudged her with a smirk on my face. "There's a match on, ain't there," Rose stated blandly after rolling her eyes at my smirk.

"That's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes," Mickey replied sheepishly.

"Go on, then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that." Rose said and tossed the plastic arm to Mickey. He gives her a kiss and then she pretends to trip him and I tapped him with my foot.

"Bye, bye," Mickey said pitching his voice high pitched.

"Bye," I called in sync with Rose. I sighed as Mickey pretended to be strangled by the arm as he left.

"'Fire then spreads throughout the store. Fifteen fire crews are in attendance though it's thought there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure.'"

* * *

Author Notes: R&R Pretty Please

Date Finished and Edited:7/1/2017

Date Uploaded: 7/12/2017

Date Reedited & Uploaded: 8/11/2017


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

 **Prue**

* * *

 _Disclaimers: Considering I'm not a famous millionaire and would rather exist in one of the fictional worlds I'd say it's a sure bet I don't own the realms used to create this fan fiction! At least I still have my wonderful dreams to escape in! Please R &R!_

 _Warnings: Due to my research on Rose's age/birthday, and the possible oddities I rearranged the day she left with the Doctor from April 6, 2005, to April 5, 2006._

 _Forewords: **First off, a BIG thanks to everyone who is following or has favourited this story so far!** I plan on trying to stretch out the chapter as there's only three episodes from series one that fit with the first part of Prue's timeline. I am aiming for nine chapter in honour of Nine who is my favourite Doctor._

* * *

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Next Morning, April 5, 2006 4:28 AM (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

I huffed as I threw off the blankets and sat up having never really fallen asleep. I was still on edge, I could feel it in the air, something was coming something that had the potential to change everything. With a disbelieving scoff, I rolled out bed and trudge to the loo. Throwing on my running clothes, I didn't even bother with my mp3 player, taking only my keys wallet and water bottle with me.

I practically fidgeted through my warm up and as I entered the park I was soon running at some of my fasted speeds the agitated energy making me push harder. For the first hour, I flat out ran without a single rest stop pushing myself to the point I was breathing through my mouth and the water bottle was left open for sips every few feet. As I entered my second hour I paused long enough to refill my water bottle before setting on another limit pushing run, the nervous tension finally starting to bleed away as my runner's high took over.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Two hours later back at home (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

My body ached as I let myself back into the flat and heading into my bedroom to grab a pair of loose yoga pants a clingy camisole along with a 3/4 sleeve loose fit semi-sheer top before meandering into the bathroom. For once I turned up the temp letting the semi hot water loosen my muscles. Fifteen minutes later I switched the temp to cool and gave my body and hair a thorough scrub. I did a double take when I saw it was now 6:51, before quickly dressing and heading straight for the kitchen. On a whim, I filled a bakery box with an assortment of banana muffins, which I stashed in my messenger bag by the door before returning to the kitchen.

Sticking my head in the fridge, my eyes landed on the half-finished peanut butter fudge brownie trifle and with a wicked smirk, I grabbed that and a spoon. Adding a large cup of milk, I plopped down in one of the arm chairs and after curling my legs up I dug in deciding the table was overrated now.

Nine minutes later found about to finish off the trifle, having popped onto my notebook after the first two bites, when Mum wandered into the lounge noticing me before stopping and taking a double take. Just when I thought she'd start scolding me she just sighed and headed into the kitchen.

"So, it's a whatever's handy kind of breakfast day?" Mum questioned and I heard her rummage through the cupboards.

"Something like that." I muttered before popping another spoonful into my mouth, only another three spoonful's tops.

Mum soon returned with a mug of tea and sat down on the settee facing me.

"I heard you up and about earlier than usual and now I find you binging on trifle, it everything alright sweetheart? You know you can always talk to me about anything, yeah?" Mum commented a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine...mostly! I just can't shake to feeling something big is about to happen, a divergent fork in the roads if you will." I explain dropping my spoon into the now empty dish.

"No matter what you'll always have Rose and me to help you through whatever happens." Mum determinedly stated and I offered a smile in return.

Eventually Mum made herself a bagel and we sat in comfortable silence, Mum watching the telly while I continued causing chaos, I mean writing fan fiction.

A while later I was about to say something when I heard Rose's alarm clock go. "There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to." Mum declared loudly from her spot on the settee. When Mum turned back to I just gave a deadpanned look that said, 'Was that really needed' before turning back to my fanfiction.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Later that morning (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"There's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs." Mum stated and I glanced to look at Rose from my curled-up spot in the armchair.

"Oh, great. The butchers." Rose replied sounding like she was getting annoyed with Mum's badgering.

"Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've both had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek!" Both Rose and I shot Mum looks of disbelief. "I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim."

'What the…' I thought as my head jerked in the direction of the front door where I heard a rattling.

"Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays." Rose stated as she headed over to the front door and I followed behind.

"I did it weeks back! Prue even checked to make sure it couldn't open." Mum answered from the kitchen.

"No, you thought about it," Rose replied before whispering to me as she got down on her hands and knees to check it. "Prue?" I squatted down next to her and noticed the screws for the cat flap are on the floor. Then the flap moved and I nearly jumped in surprise. Before I could say anything, Rose opened it. I could see the Doctor trying to look through. Rose glanced at me before yanking open the door. The Doctor honestly looked surprised to see us there as he looked us over and it was confirmed when he spoke.

"What're you two doing here?" The Doctor asked in what seemed like genuine confusion.

"We live here." I replied with a look that stated, 'You can't be serious'.

"Well, what do you do that for?" The Doctor asked ignoring my look and looking us over again.

"Because we do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job and it's Prue's day off." Rose replied harshly as I saw the Doctor rummage through his pocket before pulling out the same instrument he used on the lift and it made an odd whirling noise as the tip lit up.

"I must have got the wrong signal. The two of you aren't plastic, are you?" The Doctor then proceeded to knock and Rose's forehead and tried to do the same to me only I swatted his hand away. "No, boneheads, bye" the Doctor stated.

He was about to take off when Rose grabbed his upper arm and yanked inside our flat with a heated, "You! Inside! Right now!" Rose ordered and I closed the front door behind them.

"Who is it?" Mum asked loudly from her bedroom.

"It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes." Rose replied and I saw her roll her eyes.

I stood with my back to the door and wondered why I had the sudden urge to push the Doctor away from Mum's bedroom doorway.

"She deserves compensation," Mum said and again I felt the same urge.

"Oh, we're talking millions." The Doctor replied with a grin.

"I'm in my dressing gown." I heard Mum say oddly and I winced.

"For the love of time!" I exclaimed cutting off the doctor before he could respond, using both on his back I proceed to push him towards the lounge. "Mum there is a time and place for flirt and neither of those is now! I exclaimed over my shoulder probably getting a dirty look in response.

Once in the Lounge, I stopped pushing the Doctor and stepped away from him. "I'd rather you never bring that up again ever."

Rose was trying to tidy the Lounge. "Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee? A mug of chamomile tea Prue?" She asked heading into the kitchen though she saw me shake my head in negative.

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk." The Doctor replied nonchalantly and I found myself watching him curiously as he moved about the room.

"We should go to the police. Seriously. All three of us." Rose called from the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the Doctor had picked up a copy of Heat on the coffee table and flipped through it fast. "That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." He commented and I giggled causing him to grin at me.

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong." Rose stated from the kitchen where she was fixing the Doctors coffee.

Dropping the magazine, he picked up one of Mum's paperbacks and flicked through it. "Hmm. Sad ending." He said and tossed the paperback onto the table.

"Not even gonna ask." I managed to say through another giggle fit and got another amused grin from the Doctor.

"They said on the news they'd found a body." Rose further commented.

I tilted my head a bit curious as the Doctor picked up some of the mail and read the names out loud. "Rose Tyler. Prue Tyler." As he was putting the mail back down his reflection seemed to catch his attention and looked as if he was seeing his reflection for the first time." Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears." Was all he said before flicking his ears.

"They fit you. If they were a different size or shape they wouldn't blend with the rest of you." I commented as I studied him and he looked over at me seemingly surprised.

"You really think so, Prue Tyler?" He asked and even though he sounded nonchalant I sensed he was a bit nervous of my answer. I gave him a tongue in teeth grin and nodded, he seemed to relax.

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke." Rose said still fixing the drinks.

Seeing a pack of cards on the table the Doctor tries to shuffle them. "Luck be a lady." I cocked my head to the side curiously.

"Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying." Rose continued although neither the Doctor nor I had responded to her previous questions.

I burst into giggles as the pack of cards went flying. "No offense Doctor but I wouldn't try that again if I was you."

"I want you to explain everything." Rose called from the kitchen

"Maybe not." He said giving me a sheepish grin.

I froze as I heard the cat flap rattle again and Doctor looked at me curiously.

"What's that, then? You got a cat?" He questioned moving towards the sound.

However, with me being closer I replied with a simple, "No!' before Rose and made to check behind the settee when that damn plastic creature arm shot up and began to squeeze my throat cutting off my air supply. 'Great I get to die before the snatcher ruins my life for the forty-second time.' My thoughts screamed as I struggled to remove the plastic arm. I locked eyes with the Doctor and saw the look of panic on his face as he lurched into action his hands wrapping around the plastic arm and trying to yank it away from me. I was beginning to see little black spots and my head was pounding sharply.

"We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate." I heard Rose say and saw her enter the room with three mugs not noticing my peril.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give people a plastic hand though how you got Prue to play along is beyond me. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?" Rose asked and I tried to aim a hard kick at her. Finally, the Doctor managed to yank the arm off me and I gasped pulled lungsful of life giving air only for the plastic arm to then attack Rose.

I lurched to my feet only to stumble and land on my bum as a wave of dizziness washed over me. I saw the Doctor pulls at it, and winced as he ended up pulling Rose down on top of him as they fell onto the coffee table and smashing it in the process.

The Doctor finally got it off Rose with that device of his, and jabbed the device into its palm. The fingers stop flexing instantly and I heaved a sigh of relief.

"It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless." He said before tossing the arm to Rose.

"Do you think?" Rose asked sarcastically before hitting him with it.

"Ow!" The Doctor exclaimed although I sensed he was faking it.

The next thing I knew he was swanning off out the front door with Rose chasing him so I chased after them both. I absently nabbed my messenger bag as I ran after Rose.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) On the staircase (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off." Rose stated demandingly as she raced down the stair with me only steps behind.

"Yes, I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you." The Doctor called out still moving.

"But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me and my sister." Rose stated pushing on with whatever she was aiming for.

"Ten out of ten for observation." The Doctor replied and I rolled my eyes.

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on."

"No, I don't." The Doctor retorted as I added my two cants, "You know he really doesn't have to tell us."

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Outside the banks of flats (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." I snickered as Rose tried to sound tough.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" He asked

"Sort of." Rose replied airily.

"Doesn't work." The Doctor commented and I could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"Who are you?" Rose asked sounding highly curious and buried my face in my hand with a grim shake.

"He told us already. He's the Doctor." I said before the man himself could reply. "It's not as if he's obligated to tell us anything beyond."

"Yeah, but Doctor what?" Rose said looking from me to the Doctor

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor stated lightly but I could sense just how much Rose's questions was bothering him.

"The Doctor." Rose questioned as I warningly called her name.

"Hello!" The Doctor replied with a goofy grin that made me giggle.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Rose asked, clearly opting to ignore me.

"Sort of." The Doctor quipped nonchalantly.

"Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?" Rose asked snooping for clues no doubt.

"No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." His words caused me to pause briefly.

"You and me both!" I muttered sadly under my breath and nearly stumbled when he suddenly stared at me as though trying to figure me out like a puzzle.

"But what have we done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after us?" Rose asked, seeming missing the moment between the Doctor and me.

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around us, does it? I'm pretty sure all this is just an accident; I mean we were probably just in the way or something." I state as a matter of fact CAUSING BOTH Rose and the Doctor to look at me oddly. "What," I asked defensively.

"Prue, it tried to kill us." Rose said in exasperation.

"True..." I started but was cut off by the Doctor and I wince at the irritated waves I was getting.

"It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you both blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you two is 'cos you've met me." The Doctor replied, shot me confused look at my wince.

"So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you." Rose retorted and I snorted lightly at the thought.

"Sort of, yeah." The Doctor reiterated.

"You're full of it." Rose exclaimed with a small snort.

"Sort of, yeah." I giggled openly at that.

"But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?" Rose asked.

"No one." He Doctor in a tone like he was discussing the weather.

"What, you're on your own? Must be lonely I'd imagine." I stated sadly with a small shiver.

Doctor looked at me for a long moment before turning back to Rose. "Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on." The doctor explained and I grimaced shuddering at the word war. Closing my eye trying not to think of the wars I had fought in, missing the searching look the Doctor had sent my way.

"Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?" Rose asked as she took the arm from the Doctor.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." The Doctor replied and something clicked in my head.

"Projection comes from the mind...it's using mind control, isn't it?" I asked shocked.

"How did you get that?" He asked sounding astonished.

"Well it's obvious if you just stop and think about it really. For it to be projection it must be coming from somethings mind yeah? What?" I sked defensively again as they both looked at my oddly.

"You really have a different outlook on things, are you, all right?" He asked aiming the first part at me and the last part at Rose.

"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?" Rose replied, pushing the attention off herself.

"Long story." The Doctor replied vaguely.

Noticing the strange blue box in the distance I nodded before wandering of in its direction of the blue box an idea slipping into my thoughts as my hand slipped into my messenger bag. I heard Rose say something like "But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" before I was out of hearing range.

Walking up to the blue box I gasped as I felt something brush gently against my mind shields and took a step away from it warily. "What are you?" I asked softly before walking around the box looking it over. I felt another brush as it was trying to connect with me, and I looked away from the box. "Please don't." I managed to say as tears burned the back of my eyes for some reason. I blinked hard to push them away. "These are for him okay?" I asked and the bakery box was teleported out of my hands right as I heard footsteps approaching. Peeking around the boxes corner to see the Doctor coming towards the box pulling a key from his coat pocket and waited until he was closer before stepping into sight with a slight cough to catch his attention. I giggled, as the Doctor seemed to jump slightly in shock before staring at me in confusion glancing swiftly between me and the box.

"So, Doctor what's a male like you and a police call box doing in a place like this?" I asked nonchalantly as possible using air quotes around the police call box part.

The Doctor just stood there staring at me gapping slightly so I turned to look at the blue box.

"She's not what she appears to be is she, Doctor? No, she's something else I dunno what but she's sentient isn't she Doctor?" I paused and stared into the Doctor's eyes feeling another brush from the box and a second from I'm guessing the Doctor and I instantly pushed him away with a mental shove. "You shush." I ordered waving vaguely at the box. "And you mister, stay out of my head please your metal capabilities are too strong for my mind, you might destroy my barriers and then I'd be screwed." I commented carefully.

That seemed to snap the Doctor back to the present and I noticed his stance stiffen as he glared at me. "What are you?" He demanded shortly.

I wrapped my arms around my middle and bit my bottom lip briefly a s his words set off whirlwind was stifling emotions. I dropped my head to stare at my feet shoving the emotion was far behind my shield as I could. "It's a long story in which I do not know the beginning and I doubt there will ever be an...an end." I explained quietly in a hollow voice it still ended up cracking at the end. I looked up at him, unable to mask the fallen look on my face still I tried. "No worries for you though I am not dangerous if that is your concern Doctor I am just a human with psychic abilities and your box seems to keep brushing against my mind even thought I have said not to!" I said say the last bit with a small glare at the blue box. I nearly jumped when I turned around and came face to chest with the Doctor how had he moved so quickly and silently. Pulling my head back as I took a stumbling step away from him I was puzzled by the look on his face, it wasn't pity but one of understanding sympathy and I dropped my gaze back to the ground.

"What are you hiding Prue Tyler?" He asked softly and I saw his hand reach for me and felt my defences begin to crack and tears burn at my eyes as it came to rest on my shoulder at the same time I felt another slightly stronger brush and faintly heard "'Trust him.'"

"It's really not important Doctor and you should we just let it go and forget about me. If your around here any time after this year, I'll...I'll be gone already." I replied and pulled away from him and ran toward the flat ignoring his calls I hadn't meant to say that last bit. Blinking hard I reached up and roughly brushed away the few stray tears that managed to escape before letting myself into the flat and going straight to my bedroom to brood a bit.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Prue's bedroom (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Open POV}

Plopping down on the armchair Prue curled up and just let her mind go blank. A moment or so later however someone was knocking on her door.

"Come in." Prue called out not uncurling from the armchair and Rose popped in.

"Prue can I please use your Notebook to search something on the internet please?" She pleaded giving Prue the puppy eyes.

"One that look has never worked with me, and two the last time I let you use my notebook it spent a week with Arthur getting rid of the virus you managed to get it infected with. Go bug your boyfriend to use his." Prue stated calmly ignoring the continued pleading looks.

"Fine but I'm dragging you with me." Rose replied and before Prue could protest she found herself being pulled out of the flat.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Mickey's flat (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"Hey, hey, here's my woman. Kit off!" Mickey commented boisterously, smacking Rose on the bum.

"See, this is why I never come over here with you!" Prue commented with a huff.

"Shut up. Not you Prue." Rose replied briefly before she kissed her boyfriend.

"Coffee?" Mickey asked, mostly out of ingrained politeness.

"Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer?" Rose remark heading towards his bedroom before he even answered.

"Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom. Don't read my emails!" Mickey said and Prue pretended to gag at his insinuation.

Looking around the bedroom Prue spotted an empty crate and hauled over to Rose before plopping down in it. "You're snooping for clues on something aren't you sister dearest?" Prue wondered out and smirked when she saw what Rose was searching.

"Too vague!" Prue commented as the search results came up. Prue sighed dramatically as she added living plastic to her search but still got nothing. "Here try this!" Prue prompted as she pushed away Rose's hands and typed in 'Doctor Blue Box" and clicked search.

493 results pooped up, the top one says - Doctor Who? ...do you know this man contact Clive here. Rose laughed and pulled her into a hug. "You're a genius Prue!" She clicks on the site and there is a fuzzy picture of the Doctor.)

* * *

Author Notes: R&R Pretty Please?

Date Finished and Edited: 7/4/2017

Date Uploaded: 7/13/2017

Date Reedited & Uploaded: 8/13/2017


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

 **Rose**

* * *

 _Disclaimers: Considering I'm not a famous millionaire and would rather exist in one of the fictional worlds I'd say it's a sure bet I don't own the realms used to create this fan fiction! At least I still have my wonderful dreams to escape in! Please R &R!_

 _Warnings: I can't think of anything but I'm sure there something._

* * *

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Clive's street (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

The whole way to Clive's Prue grumbled nonsense under her breath as she glared at the back of Rose's head.

"You're not coming in. He's safe. He's got a wife and kids." Rose stated calmly as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah, who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say." Mickey argued like a drama queen.

"Hey Mickey, how about while she does this you let me drive around the block some yeah?" Prue asked scooting closer to him only to be ignored by said male.

"Oi, you're coming with me!" Rose ordered as she moved the seat and began manhandling Prue out of the back causing her to stumble and nearly hit the sidewalk. With an annoyed glare, Prue followed her across the street where she knocked on the door and a boy answered it.

"Hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing." Rose said as the boy looked them over.

"I'm only here because she dragged me along," Prue said pointedly thrusting her thumb in Rose's direction.

"Dad! It's one of your nutters and she has a hostage with her." The boy announced somewhat rudely before walking away. A cheerful middle-aged man entered from a different room.

"Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Rose and Prue. I'm Clive, obviously." The man said as he shook their hands.

"I'd better tell you now. My boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill us." Rose told Clive not serious at all.

"No, good point. No murders." Clive replied and waved at Mickey from the doorway.

"Also, I'm not really here so just feel free to focus on her," Prue told Clive jerking her thumb once again in Rose's direction as a women's voice asked from upstairs. "Who is it?"

"Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. She's been reading the website. Please, come through. I'm in the shed." Clive said before heading towards said shed while Rose dragged me along. Behind me, I heard the women say.

"She? She's read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?"

"Somebody shoot me now!" Prue muttered while wanting to face palm in annoyance.

{End of Open POV}

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Clive's shed (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Prue's POV}

I am not ashamed to admit I a bit curious as Rose talked with Clive.

"A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean." Clive explained as he began sifting through a box on a shelf as he continued, "If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place." He now had a thick folder in his still trying build suspense... I mean talking. "Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just the Doctor," He paused gazing at nothing in particular as if he was trying to recall something. "Always the Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance." His pointed at a computer monitor before asking. "That's your Doctor there, isn't it?"

'It's the image on his website." I thought, nodding as Rose leaned closer to the screen before replying, "Yeah."

"I tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original," Clive explained, pulling out a handful of large black and white photos, I moved to Rose's side to get a better view. The last photo was clearly for the Day President Kennedy was assassinated. "November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy. You see?"

"It must be his father." Rose uttered in astonishment.

'No that's the Doctor...time travel?' I thought as I studied the picture. I snapped out of my thoughts as Clive said, "and friend. This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived." Again, there was no doubt in my mind that was indeed the Doctor in the photo a sketch with the Doctor in it was presented next. "And here we are. 1883. Another Doctor. And look the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded." Clive face turned cautious as he lowered his. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion."

"Who's that?" Rose asked and I could both hear and feel her apprehension along with my own dread.

"Death!" Clive replied ominously, and I shook my head sensing he was wrong about this.

Feeling agitated by his assumption I began rocking absently on my feet while attempting to silently meditate while standing. Once in my mindscape, I went over the new information again. "The Doctor is definitely a time traveller; the question is why bother with the past. Also, how is he managing to travel through time..." I trailed off as a hologram of the sentient blue box appeared in front of me. "Never mind I think I can figure the how..." I added as I did a lap around the image. "Must be like a wizarding tent, bigger on the inside." I mused, right before I was suddenly jerked out of my mindscape and I found myself stumbling as Rose stormed back to Mickey's car ranting.

"Never jerk me out of meditative trance!" I blurted out my words coming out slurred. Rose doesn't reply just opens the car door and steps aside so I climb in. A slight nagging sensation started at the back of my head as I looked at Mickey and vaguely I wondered why he felt different.

"All right, he's a nutter. Off his head. Complete online conspiracy freak. You win! What are we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza. What do you think Prue?" Rose said not noticing something might be off. My brain was still scrambled so the thought only weakly took hold.

"Pizza! P-p-p-pizza!" The might-not-be-Mickey replied and I felt a shiver go down my spine as the fog cleared enough for me to realize it wasn't Mickey sitting in the driver's seat.

"Or Chinese," Rose said and I got the feeling she wasn't really paying attention.

"Pizza!" The might-not-be-Mickey said as he started the car and began driving all wonky causing to cling to my seat and prayed to the gods plastic Mickey didn't get us killed.

{End of Prue's POV}

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Pizza restaurant (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Open POV}

As plastic Mickey drove like a lunatic Prue tried to come up with a plan to get herself and Rose out of danger, However, the fear of innocent bystanders being caught in the cross hairs kept Prue's mouth shut as she followed Rose and the plastic Mickey into a pizza joint. When she sat down she shifted her chair closer to rose and away from the living plastic. Thinking fast Prue offered to order the pie and while away from the others Prue tried to send a telepathic distress call to the Doctor.

Stiffening her resolve Prue re-joined her sister who still seemed oblivious to the fact Mickey had been switched for a living plastic creature.

"Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had jobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips? I could do A Levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think?" Rose rambling as Prue sat down earning an odd look from Prue.

"So, where did you meet this Doctor?" The Plastic Mickey demanded and Prue scooted further away from him.

"I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?" Rose retorted causing Prue to stare at her blankly.

"Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?" The Plastic Mickey continued on and ignoring Rose, which further confirmed this was not actually Mickey.

"No," Rose said faintly.

"Come on." The not Mickey said with a sly grin.

"Sort of," Rose replied caving into the Plastic Mickey.

"What was he doing there?" The not Mickey demanded.

"I'm not going on about it, Mickey. Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous." Rose stated trying to close the topic.

"But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart." The not Mickey commented creeping me out.

"What're you doing that for?" Rose asked finally catching on maybe.

"Your champagne." A voice announced near Plastic Mickey, Prue caught sight of him and pretended to not recognize him.

"We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?" The not Mickey demanded, grabbing Rose's wrist.

"Miss, their champagne." The Doctor asked now standing next to Prue nudging her slightly with his hip. In response, Prue casually placed her chin on her fist palm using her curled finger to hide her mouth. "Try Rose. On her left side, it'll give a good shot at the Plastic Creature." I whispered barely above a breath, however, the Doctor seemed to have heard and with the slightest nodded before moving over to Rose.

"Madam, your champagne." The Doctor asked for the third time.

"It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?" Rose asked looked confused.

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" The not Mickey demanded.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" The Doctor asked still pretending to be a server.

"Look, we didn't order it." The not Mickey said as he finally looked up and noticed the Doctor standing there.

"Ah. Gotcha." The not Mickey exclaimed acting cocky.

Prue began backing her chair away from the table as the Doctor started shaking the bottle vigorously.

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" The Doctor stated before releasing the cage around the cork and it flew into Plastic Mickey's forehead. After a few moments, he worked his jaw before spitting it out causing Prue to shudder.

"Anyway." The Plastic Creature stated before standing and his hand morphed into a chopper.

"I'm just gonna pull the fire alarm to clear this place if it's all the same to you," Prue commented as she edged toward said fire alarm before smashing it in and setting it off.

Rose grabbed Prue pulling her away as the Plastic Creature destroyed the table and the Doctor jumped him trying to yank his head off. The rest of the customers just sat there and screamed like idiots.

"Don't think that's going to stop me." The detached head exclaimed its eyes popping open and the body got up and started flailing around destroying tables and other objects.

"Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Rose hollered pushing the last of the customers towards the exit. Grabbing Prue's arm as she passed pulled her to run with the Doctor on their heels. Clearing the back exit the Doctor braced the door and used that device of his but once Prue caught sight of his blue box she made a beeline for it stopping only a foot away. The sound of Rose running behind her and then trying to open the locked gate.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!" Rose demanded frantically and Prue glanced calmly at the Doctor before slowly and pointedly looking back at the blue box and then to him with her eyebrow cocked in silent challenge.

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor explained nonchalantly holding up said object before fishing his key out of his pocket.

"Use it!" Rose cried still at the gates.

"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here." The Doctor said as he unlocked his blue box and the door opened with a creek causing Prue to giggle despite the situation and the Doctor to flash a grin before taking her upper arm and tugging her in behind him. Once inside the Doctor let go of Prue's arm and headed over to a console like structure with the plastic head.

"I knew it!" Prue whispered in awe as she slowly turned in a complete circle, missing the wide-eyed look the Doctor had shot her.

"So, Doctor…" Prue began uncertainty.

He simply looked at her while working with the head and gestured for me to continue.

Before Prue could form a question, however, Rose could be heard outside shouting at them, "You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!"

A moment later she ran into the box took one look around and ran back outside. When she ran back in Prue snagged her arm with sigh managing to keep her there.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute." The Doctor ordered as he continued working with the head.

Prue watched Rose feeling concerned, as she seemed to be getting overwhelmed. The Doctor who had his back to them didn't notice.

"You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?" He asked as he turned to them with an expectant look on his face.

"Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?" Rose answered airily, the Doctor looked at Prue as waiting for her response.

"She's beautiful, Doctor," Prue announced before blushing lightly.

"Now that is a first." The Doctor said with a nod in my direction.

"It's alien," Rose asked.

"Yeah." He replied but Prue couldn't place the look on his face.

"Are you an alien, Doctor?" Prue asked before Rose could open her mouth.

"Yes. Is that all right?" He asked.

Prue looked at Rose and then the Doctor and together they stated. "Yeah."

"It's called the Tardis, this thing. T.A.R.D.I.S. That's Time and Relative Dimension in Space." I giggled as he sounded like a proud parent or something and Rose burst into tears.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us. You okay" The Doctor said to Rose but looked over at me with the last part and I gave him a half grin with a brief nod of my head.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" Rose exclaimed and I wondered off towards the wall of the ship as the Doctor replied, "Oh. I didn't think of that."

Closing my eyes, I tried to let myself drift as I rocked on my feet and winced sharply as a slight throb shot across my head. Pushing the pain aside I let go and mentally looked over my mindscape to see that my mental barriers seemed to have locked down thanks to the earlier incident. I sighed as I began to return to myself and opened my eyes and the ship tilted several times. I felt a familiar brush against my mind but it felt distant and weak. I put my hands on the TARDIS wall and rested my forehead briefly. "Sorry I can't hear you very well at the moment my barriers are a wee bit scrambled. It'll take some time to fix them let alone drop them at all.' I felt a stronger brush causing me to wince and a weaker brush to follow. I figured it was saying sorry. "No worries no damage was done, got to fix them on my own sadly."

Feeling the TARDIS land, I tuned back into the on goings around me as the Doctor ran for the door.

"You can't go out there. It's not safe." Rose called after and grabbed my arm to stop me from following giving me a sharp look.

"Live a little…. besides September is...is just beyond the corner. Please, I need to keep my mind off the fact you managed to scramble my brain earlier when you jerked me out of my meditative trance." I explained and gestured towards the door where I could we were someplace else.

Rose let go of my arm and smiled sadly but I turned and dragged her out of the TARDIS.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Westminster (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"I lost the signal, I got so close." The Doctor stated looking out over the water with a pensive look on his face.

"We've moved. Does it fly?" Rose asked looking around us.

"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand." He replied dismissively.

"So not flying but something more like teleporting?" I asked curiously and the Doctor turned to look at me before answering.

"Sort of. You really think differently don't you Prue Tyler?" He questioned and I wondering if he was thinking of my previous words as well.

"I like to think of it as I have beta brainwaves while the rest of the world is stuck running on alpha waves," I replied with a shrug not seeing it as a big deal.

The Doctor looked like he was about to say something when Rose cut in with. "If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose."

"It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?" The Doctor replied walking off a little way.

"I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien." Rose snapped at the Doctor and I glared at her in response.

"Rose I don't think Mic…" I started only to be cut off rudely by the doctor.

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey." The Doctor exclaimed and I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, he's not a kid," Rose said defensively and I snorted slightly thinking of Mickey's maturity level.

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?" The Doctor exclaimed rudely.

With a scowled I marched over to the Doctor until I was inches from him and glared up at his face. "Must you insult a species just because you're upset?" I asked in a low growl causing him to look away.

"All right," Rose exclaimed, ignoring my little confrontation with the doctor.

"Yes, it is!" He exclaimed and crossed his arms as if he was sulking and I bit my lip looking at my converses to keep from laughing at the apparent man-child in front of me.

"If you are an alien, how come you sound like you're from the North?" Rose asked hopefully trying to defuse the tension between the two.

"Lots of planets have a north." The Doctor replied a split second later.

"What's a police public call box?" Rose asked as she studied the TARDIS.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise." The Doctor explained, places his hand on the side of the TARDIS and grinning at us.

"Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?" Rose asked and I looked at the Doctor to see how he would answer that.

"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!" He said and mimed eating.

"Any way of stopping it?" Rose asked.

"Or just getting it to go somewhere else?" I asked hopefully. Hadn't I'd seen enough death in my last forty-one lives I wondered idly as the Doctor held up a tube of blue liquid.

"Anti-plastic." He exclaimed and I bit back a scowl not liking where this was apparently going.

"Anti-plastic," Rose repeated.

"Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hold on. Hide what?" Rose asked, trying to keep up with the Doctors rapid thoughts.

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What would it look like?" I asked.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London. A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." The Doctor stated but turned to see what Rose could be staring at behind him before turning around. "What?" He looked again before repeating. "What?"

Catching on to what Rose had I blurted out. "Oh, don't tell me they're arrogant enough do something that obvious!" I exclaimed as I glared up at the London Eye.

"What? What is it? What?" He asked and I didn't even bother to answer just marched over and turned his head and pointed silently at the London eye.

"Oh!" He looked at me and back. "Fantastic!"

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) South bank (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

I found myself easily keeping pace with the running Doctor despite his much wider strides and my having pushed myself to my limits this morning.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables

"The breast implants." Rose offered.

I actually stumbled as I looked back at Rose. "Of all the plastic things in the world you went there. How about the danger of someone's prosthetic limbs coming to life and causing their death?' I asked borderline ranted to Rose who looked a bit sheepish.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." The Doctor questioned as we came to a stop close to the London Eye.

Pulled over to one of the walls I leaned over and began looking around and nudged Rose pointing at the large manhole. "What about down here?" She called out over her shoulder and the Doctor appeared next to us.

"Looks good to me." He exclaimed before grabbing our hands and taking off running again leading us down some stairs and over to e hatch. When the Doctor opened it, an eerie red light spilled out of it.

Looking down it I sighed. "Nothing like an eerie red light to scream danger eh?" I asked rhetorically and neither of them answered. Although the Doctor shot me an unamused look climbing down tugging on the hem of my trousers in a silent order to follow him. I glanced at Rose and with a shrug climbed a few steps down the ladder before letting go to drop to the ground on my feet. Only the Doctor seemed to have a different idea as I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I was pulled against his chest before being set on my feet.

"Should have been more careful! If I hadn't caught you when you slipped." He reprimanded.

I shook my head and turned to face him as Rose climbed down. "Doctor I didn't slip, I let myself drop and believe me that height was nothing. I'm a bit like a cat as in I tend to land on my feet when I aim to do so." I replied calmly and Rose started chuckling quietly.

The Doctor studied me for a moment before turning away. "Right then, this way." He ordered and led us through a door and down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature." The Doctor explained gesturing to the creature in the vat below.

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." Rose stated shortly.

"Just no. It has to be given a chance cos if we don't do that its murder your plan is." I uttered sharply taking a step away from Rose. Rose looked shocked but the Doctor was studying me again.

"Prue Tyler, you just keep shocking me left, right and centre." He commented before grabbing my hand and leading me down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat. "Just let me do the talking Prue." He ordered before facing the vat.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." He called out.

The Nestene Consciousness flexed and I felt a harsh brush against my mind and winced gripping the Doctor's hand sharply as a crack or rather a fissure appeared across my locked, brittle shields. The Doctor shot me a brief questioning glance before turning back the Nestene Consciousness.

"Thank you. If we might have permission to approach?" He asked with this time I blanked my mind the best I could to lessen the impact on my shields managing not to wince this time. Hades if my head wasn't going to be sporting a migraine by the time this was over.

Above us I heard Rose shout and run past us, the Doctor rolling his eyes. "Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right." She crouched down next to him.

"That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!" Mickey all but whimpered and this time I rolled my eyes. The Doctor tugged on my hand and led me down a flight of stairs.

"You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive." Rose replied turning towards us.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." He replied casually still walking down the stairs pulling me by my hand which he still hadn't let go of.

"You knew that and you never said?" Rose retorted accusingly.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you? At least Prue isn't wittering away." The Doctor replied before pulling me down another set of stairs.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" He offered lightly and I stared at him in disbelief he had crack a joke like that.

A sort of face formed in the vat of plastic that was the Nestene Consciousness and I barely managed to brace myself not that it did any good.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." The Doctor started and a mental brush indicated he had been rudely cut off. "I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go." He ordered.

"Prue! Doctor!" Rose's voiced shout a moment before I was grabbed and lifted clean off my feet and a pair of shop dummies grabbed the Doctor as well. Things then went straight to Hades in a hand basket as one of them took the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?" The Doctor said rapidly and the brushes from the Nestene Consciousness made my head pound harshly. Looking up I winced sharply as a door slid back to reveal the TARDIS.

"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" The Pain in the Doctor's voice caused tears to fill my eyes and I turned angrily towards the Nestene Consciousness.

"STOP IT, JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE. PLEASE JUST LEAVE THIS PLANET ALONE.' The plea slipped passed the fissure before I could stop and the Nestene Consciousness roared.

"Silence, you impudent little human." It all but shouted inside my head and I cried out in pain unable to help it as my shields took massive damage leaving my mind almost completely exposed to any psychic beings.

"Prue? Doctor what's it doing?! What did it do to my sister?!" Rose screamed her voice laced with fear.

'It's attacked her mind and it's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!" He turned suddenly to me. "Prue, I am so, so sorry!"

As the plastic in the vat keeps roaring, I saw Rose on her mobile probably phoning Mum but my attention kept slipping as the pain increased in my head causing me to whimper.

Through my slightly blurred vision, I saw the Doctor staring at me worried. "Prue! Prue, it's damaged your shields, hasn't it. Without them, your mind is exposed isn't it." He asked but knew the answer I bet.

Locking eyes with his I reached my mind out to his briefly. "I'm afraid so Doctor. My head is killing there is too much malevolent psychic energy filling this place." I rushed the thought to him before drawing away, giving a half grin at his shocked look. After a moment, he turned and glared down at the Nestene Consciousness

"You shouldn't have attacked her like that because now I'm really angry." The Doctor shouted at the Nestene Consciousness and began to struggle harder to free him mean while I was pretty sure the evil manikin was the only thing keeping me from collapsing.

In response, the Consciousness started throwing off energy bolts.

"It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!" The Doctor shouted.

"It's the end of the world," Rose muttered from above us somewhere.

The plastic in the vat seemed to be getting extremely agitated.

The Doctor looked up at Rose frantically. "Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!" He ordered and shot a regretful look at me.

"The stairs have gone," Rose replied and it sort of made sense they'd be the first thing to be destroyed.

The Autons then tried to push the doctor and toss me, into the vat.

Rose and Mickey must have run to the Tardis. Cause I heard the doors being rattled.

"I haven't got the key!" Rose cried in exasperation.

"We're going to die!" Mickey exclaimed.

"No!" Rose snapped heatedly.

"Time Lord." The Nestene Consciousness seethed.

"Just leave him! There's nothing you can do!" Mickey called out and I shot a death glare upward.

"Mickey my little sister is down there too! Are you expecting me to leave her as well?" Rose demanded her voicing rising sharply and Mickey didn't reply.

"Oi! Mickey my hand, your head! I am so slapping you upside it when we get out of here." I shouted darkly at him though I couldn't see him from my current position.

"I've got no A Levels, no job, no future and my little sister is in danger," Rose stated and I something clash. "But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I've got the bronze!" She shouted my head shot in her direction to see her take a running jump with a chain in her hand and managed to kick the three Autons into the vat and I collapsed upon release unable to hold my weight on my legs. The second one apparently also dropped the vial of anti-plastic into it cause the golden Nestene screamed as it started to turn blue.

"Prue. Rose!" The Doctor exclaimed and caught Rose as she swung back around setting her on her feet before scooping me up bridal style in his arms, startled I wrapped my arms around his neck to steady myself.

"Now we're in trouble." He announced, redundantly in my opinion but hey my head was killing me at this point.

Explosions started and the Doctor ran towards the TARDIS with Rose hot on his trail. I glared at Mickey as I spotted him holding on for dear life, delivering the promised head slap as the Doctor stepped around him into the TARDIS.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Outside the Queen's arcade (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

The second the TARDIS stopped Mickey was off as if the hellhounds were after him. They'd eat him alive easily, though Uncle would have been pissed if they got sick.

Pulling my arm over her shoulder Rose lead me out of the TARDIS and head straight for Mickey who was stupidly trying to hide behind a pallet. I saw the Doctor standing in the open door of the TARDIS watching us.

"A fat lot of good you were," Rose commented looking at Mickey.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy." The Doctor stated with a snap of his fingers.

"You were useless in there. You and Prue'd be dead if it wasn't for me." Rose retorted and I hugged her as a way of thanks.

"Yes, we would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you and Prue could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." He offered, sounding very hopeful. I turned to Rose pleading with my eyes.

"Rose September is practically around the corner please let me do this. Let me have an adventure before my time runs out." I whispered pleadingly to her never noticed the growing look of shock on the Doctors face.

"I don't want to let you go Prue but I won't stop you," Rose replied in a teary tone. Pulling away from her I turned towards the Doctor and made my way to the TARDIS or rather that had been my before I stumbled and nearly hit the ground only for the Doctor to catch. I looked up at him with a sheepish grin. "I think the pavement dislikes me today Doctor," I said cheekily smiling the tongue in teeth grin I had picked up from Rose as he put on my feet with his hand just below my shoulder blades to steady the last few feet to the TARDIS door, which I leaned on as he turned to look at Rose in silent questioning.

Pulling away from her I turned towards the Doctor and made my way to the TARDIS or rather that had been my before I stumbled and nearly hit the ground only for the Doctor to catch. I looked up at him with a sheepish grin. "I think the pavement dislikes me today Doctor," I said cheekily smiling the tongue in teeth grin I had picked up from Rose as he put on my feet with his hand just below my shoulder blades to steady the last few feet to the TARDIS door, which I leaned on as he turned to look at Rose in silent questioning.

"Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing." Mickey stated and clamped his arms around Rose.

"He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere." The Doctor trying to entice Rose to join him as well.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." The Doctor replied and Rose made to take a step toward us but Mickey stopped her.

"Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my Mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, but you had better take good care of my little sister or less Doctor. Rose replied adding a threatening note to her voice with the last part.

"Okay. See you around." The Doctor replied clearly dismissing her threat and I walked into the TARDIS behind the Doctor closing the doors as he headed towards the console. "Just give me a minute Prue and I'll see what I can do about your shields and your headache." The Doctor commented as he moved about the console and the TARDIS began to leave without Rose.

{End of Prue's POV}

* * *

Author Notes: R&R Pretty Please?

Date Finished and Edited: 7/9/2017

Date Uploaded: 7/19/2019

Date Re-edited & Uploaded: 8/14/2017


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

 **Number 42**

* * *

 _Disclaimers: Considering I'm not a famous millionaire and would rather exist in one of the fictional worlds I'd say it's a sure bet I don't own the realms used to create this fan fiction! At least I still have my wonderful dreams to escape in! Please R &R!_

 _Warnings: There are several mentions of child abuse, child endangerment, and murder, along with sexual assault! Just a warning in case anyone reading this is triggered by such things!_

 _Forewords: This is basically a chapter on Prue Tyler's curse._

* * *

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Tardis Console Room (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Open POV}

Prue sat on the jump seat swinging her feet as she watched the Doctor pilot his ship. "You're not going to let my sister go like that are you!" She commented not even making it sound like a question.

Ignoring her question for the moment the Doctor set them to drift in the time vortex before leaning on the console in front her with his arms and ankles crossed. "Better question, what did you mean by September is practically around the corner?" The Doctor inquired.

"You... heard, that did you?" Prue asked nervously, fear of being rejected for worse despised churning in her stomach.

"Yes, now an answer will you please." The Doctor replied not letting her change the subject.

Prue fidgeted for a moment before sighing heavily. "Alright. Remember how I said it's a long story in which I do not know the beginning, yeah?" Prue questioned but didn't wait for a response. "I may not know the beginning but..." She broke off biting her bottom lip briefly, "It'd be easier if I showed you, Doctor, if you're agreeable?" Prue commented uncertain of how this could play out. When the Doctor didn't reply Prue chanced a look and saw him staring at her in astonishment.

"You let me do that, just enter your mind and rummage through your past?" The Doctor asked his tone one of bewilderment.

"Yes, though not in the way you're thinking, it wouldn't be that easy or simple. I get the feeling I can trust you so... I need you to trust me just a little, please?" Prue stated looking into the Doctor's eyes letting him know she was being truthful.

"Alright," The Doctor consented before moving to stand closer to Prue and extended his arms so his pointer and middle finger of each hand were hovering over her temples. "Just relax Prue and let me in." The Doctor ordered softly as he rested his fingers against her temples, Prue's eyes shut automatically as she felt his mind nudge hers asking for permission.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Prue's Mindscape (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

Opening her eyes, Prue found herself in her mindscape just a projection of the Doctor appeared before her. "Hello, Doctor!" She stated softly, moving over to him "Before you asked about what I'm guessing is about my mind scape it's a part of what I am about to show you." Prue explained and rubbed her arm nervously above the compression band around her left forearm. Taking the Doctor's hands, I focused on what I wanted and my mindscape shifted around as I moved us from my conscious mind to farthest reaches of my subconscious. Neither of them noticing the third party tagging along for the ride. Prue pulled away from him when the room stopped shifting and they were now in a circular room with a winding catwalk climbing upward around the room. Along the ramp stood 41 doors, none bearing a way to be opened, and a space behind Prue with what looked like another one forming. Each door was identical in appearance with only the writing differing on each.

"Doctor I told you before I was human and I am at this moment I swear but," Prue paused taking deep breaths as her voice began to tremble and her posture hunched inward. "But I have no idea what I was originally or what possible alternate universe I could have come from. I don't have anything memories or knowledge from before I was cursed. You see these doors yeah?" Prue said indicating the series of doors around them trying to read his expression and she grabbed his arm stopping him as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "They don't open. They only look like doors, however, what would be the door is fused seamlessly with its frame. You've got that studying look on your face again so just ask and I will try to answer." Prue said softly her voice hitching, before letting go of his arm to wrap them around her middle. Prue let out a startled squeak as two arms suddenly wrapped around her and she was pulled against the Doctor's chest.

"You don't have to struggle to carry this alone Prue. Let me help you?" His voice sounded softly near Prue's ear and she buried her head against his chest as she gathered her fraying courage.

They stayed like that until Prue shifted in his arms, "Doctor?" Prue called out her voiced muffled by his shirt.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"…umm maybe we should move one now?" Prue asked hesitantly, and received a "Yeah." and his arms released her. "So, go on ask way Doctor." I offered, fidgeting slightly.

"Prue Tyler this curse of yours do you know how it works or who is controlling it How is it triggered, what elements must be in play? How long into September do you have before you time here is over? Also, these doors whose names are carved in them and why is the one behind you only slightly formed? Just how many doors are there in total?" The Doctor asked and looked at me expectantly.

"That's only the beginning of your questions I bet. First question, while I have never known what the curse actually entails, I have come to understand the basics of it. Second question, I have never actually seen it but since the first time I have named it "The Snatcher" because that it what it does the proof is the doors around us. Third question, well the names are mine, or were mine when I was them, or rather who I was before now and if you can understand that, good cause I just slightly confused myself. Each of these doors holds the locked memories and ghosts of lives I have lived in alternate universes typically from birth. In every life when my eighteenth birthday strikes I am snatched and my existence is erased from that universe before I am born into another one with no previous memories of any past lives. I don't start to remember until just after my fifteenth birthday when the dreams of them begin," I pause as a shudder tore through me. "The door behind is to be mine, and when mine is added there will be forty-two past lives for the next version to relive," Prue explained her voice taking on a brittle edge as she spoke.

"To start with you already know the door forming behind me is to be mine, however like I said already it'd be easier just to show you..." Prue offered, holding out her hand and wiggling her fingers in an invite.

The Doctor nodded clasping Prue's smaller hand in his own. "Alright lead the way, Prue Tyler."

Prue once again focused on where she needed them to be and they were shifted in front of the very first door. "The possible beginning, this door houses the life of one Prue Winchester," She explained and paused in thought. "I've never tried this before so bear with me," Prue requested and as she focused, various holographic image appeared beside their prospective doors.

{End of Open POV}

{No One's POV}

The third party in Prue Tyler's mind watched as their Cub explained her unique timeline, their eyes burning brightly. Shifting Their gaze, they glared darkly at the doors a deep growl slipping past their clenched jaw. Eyeing one door in particular ***** the Being blew a cloud of golden gas like substance which attached to the door causing it to glow before leaving only the first name visible. The door contained things that would stem from the future of this universe and the Being could not risk the Time lines surrounding their thief and their cub. The Beings eyes shifted to another door a knowing look entering their eyes as they read the name Poppy Halliwell, blowing out another cloud this time the door glowed leaving an unseen shimmer coating the door. Satisfied for the moment the Being smirked wickedly barring their fangs as it burst into action. Shifting into a more fluid state It began Their quest going over their Cubs timelines focussing on the critical moments at the beginning and end of each life, gathering every possible detail.

{End of No One's POV}

{Open POV}

When the two reappeared outside the last solid door Prue was frowning, "We missed a door, I know it, but for the life of me I can't recall anything about it except the first name." Prue trailed off rather awkwardly letting go of the Doctor's hand to rub at her arm above the compression band which caught the Doctors attention.

"Prue Tyler does that compression band hide the mark Artemis gave you?" He asked lowly, lifting her chin gently.

"Yeah," Prue admitting before slipping off the band. "You see after Charlotte the Snatcher tried harder to remove the mark so they... removed the flesh that made up the mark," Prue averted her eyes as she bared her left forearm to the Doctor. Where Artemis's mark had one sat now was a disfigured mass of scar tissue.

Prue's head jerked up and she stared at the Doctor as he gently took her arm and examined it closely even running his sonic over it.

"The only signature I'm picking up is yours. You should never have had to suffer like this not as you now but as all the others you were before now. I understood what you meant earlier Prue because I am a Time Lord and my species can regenerate to cheat death but we change and become someone new. Your case is different since you're the forty-second form whereas Time Lords can only regenerate twelve times. He explained looking over the scar again before looking over at Prue his expression determined. "If I can find a way to help you I swear I will!" The Doctor paused looking Prue in the eyes. "If I can succeed would you stay as my companion and travel with me in the TARDIS? Would you...stay with me?" He asked and Prue stared at him in shock before launching herself at and tackling him in a hug.

"If you succeed I might just change my name to Mini Doctor ...well not really but I would definitely want to stay here as you companion as long as you'll allow it Doctor. Seven Hundred and twenty-three for seems like a good age to defeat a curse." Prue paused seeming rewinding what she had just said and whispered, "Seven hundred and twenty-three, bloody hell!"

"Hey, I happen to be nine hundred years old thank you very much." The Doctor exclaimed feeling offended by Prue reaction to her totalled age.

Prue blinked and looked at the Doctor before looking him over with a blush staining her cheeks. "Looks good for nine hundred years old." She blurted out before blushing brighter.

"We are getting off track!" The Doctor stated changing the subject, while he mentally refused to consider what Prue might have meant.

"Right we've err... in here for quite a while... we should probably pop off to start what we came here to do!" Prue exclaimed taking a hold of the Doctor's arm and moving them back to her mindscape, wince at the ruins that had been her occlumency shields. "Which was mainly to repair my damaged mind shields or rather my Occlumency shields as their really called. I learned that from Severus Snape himself, the second only Gryffindor he didn't insult besides Lily. Go figure my middle name means Lily in Latin and Latin is the language for spells." Prue rambled as she turned to the Doctor only to find him standing at the edge her mindscape scanning them with his sonic.

{End of Open POV}

{Prue's POV}

"I feel I should be slapping you for some reason Doctor…. not sure why though," I muttered under my breath before jogging over to him. Up close I could see my shields were still breaking down. "They're not fixable as they are, are they?" I asked grimly bumping him with my shoulder.

"No, they're too weak from the attack. Anything built on these will be flimsy at best" The Doctor replied calmly.

"So, basically I'm screwed then?" I asked blankly. I looked around at the damaged. "Today has been a bad day for me to be psychic. I mean first I get yanked out of a meditative trance by Rose causing my shield to become locked, which made them even more brittle and then they were attacked hard enough they have been nearly destroyed completely. They would have held while I was Charlotte I mean I withstood a direct mental attack from that bastard Riddle and won. But they're weak now because even though I kept practicing Occlemcy I had no one to routinely test them. I'm rambling, now aren't I?" I asked as I noticed he was just staring at me tapping his sonic on his sleeve. "Do not answer that, I'm tired is why."

"Prue Tyler," He started and I winced when he pointed his sonic at me before using it point at the remains of my shields. "One, watch the language, secondly what I am going to have to do is remove the remaining shields completely and to prevent this from happening again as you build I am going to reinforce them with a bit of energy from my own, alright?" He asked and I studied him for a moment.

"I've already shown you my curse and you didn't reject me so I trust you, Doctor. I need to be in the centre of the dome to build so follow me, Doctor." I replied and spun on my feet walking away. A moment later I stepped up to a large circler beam and placed my hands against at head level and placed my forehead against and whispered. "A clever girl always knows." From my forehead, outward the bean rippled and pulled away sinking into the ground to reveal a semi-circle console like structure with seven round stone basins around the raised centre.

Turning to the Doctor studying me again. "Well come on then," I stated and grabbed his arm and crossed the threshold.

"Prue Tyler in all my years in time and space I have never encountered anyone like you before." He stated bluntly.

I flashed a cheeky tongue in teeth grin and placed my hands on the console where indents the shape of my hands were. I thought hard on how to do this. as I thought two trays grew out of the console on either side of me stopping at my waist and each had a small dome like the ones with my prints only these were smooth. I looked at the Doctor. "Doctor I…" I trailed off not sure how to explain for once but he caught my drift and stepped up behind me placing a hand on each mini dome and I suppressed I shiver and him being so close and chided myself for being silly.

"And now we start." Was all he said before I felt him sweep through my mind carefully erasing the remains of my shields and as they left I began to feel terribly vulnerable and whimpered despite myself, swaying lightly on my feet.

"Lean back against me, you're going to feel like this only until you create new shields." The Doctored order sternly and I leaned back feeling his two hearts beat through my back, it oddly calmed me.

"I want you to start building new shields; I will reinforce them as they solidify." He said and I let my energy build around my mind and bases of light formed where the old ones had stood and began building upward and closing inward slowly as they grew higher. I nearly got distracted as I felt him begin reinforcing them and the light trembled.

"Focus Prue!" He ordered sounding sharp and I did just that. Onward and upward we worked until finally the dome was complete and I felt utterly drained. "It looks fantastic Doctor but I am drained a bit too much," I mumbled tiredly most of my weight on leaning on him.

"I can tell come on I'll pull us out." He said before fading and I felt a tug and my mindscape faded away to be replaced by the TARDIS console room my centre locking automatically as I left.

Blinking my eyes open in the Tardis console room I was about to thank the Doctor when a huge yawn nearly made my jaw crack my hand managing to cover most of it.

"Right, you Prue Tyler need sleep, if the Tardis can whip you up a bedroom I'll show you the way." The Doctor offered, hoisting me to my feet.

"'k!" I murmured before another yawn slipped out. Thinking moving around would help keep me awake until I got to a bed I went to step away from the Doctor. Only my body didn't quite get the memo and tripping over my own feet I knocked into the Doctor instead, yawning again. I let out a startled squeak when the Doctor smirked and the next thing I knew I was being cradled in his arms.

{End of Prue's POV}

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Tardis Console Room (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Open POV}

The Doctor fought to suppress his fury as he lifted Prue Tyler into his arm turning to the console. "She'll need a bedroom if you could whip one up?" He spoke before carrying Prue down a hallway off the console room stopping in front of a door with her name written in Gallifreyan of all things. Throwing a scowl at the ceiling he waited until the door clicked open before carrying Prue over to the bed which had the covers already pulled back. Placing her feet, he quickly grabbed her upper arm when she swayed a bit. "Steady there!" I joked eyeing her half-asleep appearance and led her to sit on the bed. "I'll see you when you wake, alright?" The Doctor added Prue offered a half-yawned good night.

Closing her door, the Doctor felt his anger stir back up and punch the wall while clenching his jaw causing the Tardis to hum in worry. "She had to deal with something I wouldn't even wish upon my enemies. A curse that has ripped everything away from forty-one times, she's number forty-two and I'll be damned if I stand by and let it happen again." The Doctor swore, his eyes blazing with fury as he stormed back to the console room. The Tardis having already taken a liking to Prue Tyler, sent her thief all reassurance and determination she had, she would help her thief keep their little psychic after all she could see all that was and all that could be, she only had to bide her time for the right moment. Though she hoped her thief would be too mad at her!

{End of Open POV}

* * *

Author Notes: ***= The 33rd Door, Jayden Harkness, Torchwood, Jayden was a clone from a sample stolen from Jack Harkness.** As always R&R Pretty Please?

Date Finished and Edited: 7/12/2017

Date Uploaded: 7/28/2017

Date Re-edited & Uploaded: 8/18/2017


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

 **The End of the World**

* * *

 _Disclaimers: Considering I'm not a famous millionaire and would rather exist in one of the fictional worlds I'd say it's a sure bet I don't own the realms used to create this fan fiction! At least I still have my wonderful dreams to escape in! Please R &R!_

* * *

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) In the TARDIS (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{The Doctor's POV}

I looked up from the console when the TARDIS alerted me that Prue was and about and on her way to the kitchen. I frowned before heading over.

I paused in the doorway seeing Prue in a pair pitch black cargo bottoms, a clingy floral vest and a short waistcoat, before I coughed lightly, causing her pause for a second. "It's only 5 am what are you doing up and about?" I asked and smiled as she turned around a banana in her mouth. Taking a bite, she gestured to the counter top behind and stepped aside as she chewed. On the on the counter were a few containers of various foods a carton of eggs and a pint of milk.

"It never came up so you wouldn't have known this but I only need three hours a sleep a night. It's been that way since I was thirteen and I haven't slept an 8-hour night since I was about five." She explained quietly. "Should I just stay in my room in the future?" She inquired before her stomach growled loudly and her face turned an interesting shade of pink.

"No, it's fine," I told her simply still watching her. "What were you about to make?" I nodded my head towards to ingredients.

{End of the Doctor's POV}

{Prue's POV}

"I call it a loaded egg scrambler. Its scrambled eggs loaded with whatever fixing you want. I'm adding mushrooms, spinach, tomatoes, and cheese to mine, however, I'm so hungry I grabbed a banana to snack on while I cook. Probably going to have to make a double batch of mine as I woke feeling like I haven't eaten in a week. Would you like some maybe with different fixings?" I commented setting up the foods to be prepped.

I saw him studying the ingredients on the counter. "Just cheese and tomatoes, alright?"' He asked looking over at me.

"Alright. Now you mister just sit down and watch as work my magic! Save any talking for when I am done, I tend not hear people when I'm cooking." I ordered cheekily pushing him towards the other side of the kitchen island where some bar stools were. With a raised eyebrow glance over his shoulder, he sat down and with his chin propped on his hand began to watch. Tuning everything out my mind went on auto as I cut, sliced and diced in the ingredients using different knives on each food and whipping the nine eggs and milk in a large mixing bowl. Turning on three burners I added the skillets with a bit of butter to grease them before adding the egg mixer, About a third in one, and the rest in the second. I easily worked both until the eggs were mostly done and added the cheese to each followed by the preferred fixing in each. Mixing it up I let the new addition cook and popped the bread into the toaster and nicked an orange juice from the fridge pouring two glasses. Flitting back over to the stove I plated the food putting the used skillets to soak. Lastly, I added butter to the toast when it popped up and slid the Doctors plate in front of him before sitting next to him with mine, blinking as the auto mind frame faded away and I found the Doctor staring at me with a look I couldn't read. "What?" Feeling a bit curious.

"Have you ever seen what you look like when you're that focused. It was like you never stood still and your pupils were a bit dilated with a content look on your face." He explained and I looked away blushing.

"No, I haven't. It just when I do things I enjoy like cooking or running or even tumbling I just sort of zone out on everything else and it's like autopilot, I don't need to think I just do it. I did not mean to say that last bit aloud." I replied felt my face heat up even more. "Eat before it goes cold." I blurted out and began eating not looking at the Doctor as he chuckled and did the same.

I nearly choked at the hum of appreciation the Doctor made, gulping my juice to clear my throat as the Doctor chuckled again and I ignored him in favour of finishing my food and bolting out of there as quickly as possible without looking silly.

"Know any good banana recipes?" The Doctor asked unexpectedly and I turned to beam at him.

"Indeed, I do, I'm told by my boss my muffins are to die for, and something about if I was just a few years older or him younger he'd never let me go. Whatever he meant by that." I said and shrugged at the last part grabbing my plate to the sink to start the dishes missing the bemused look the Doctor was giving me.

I had to do a double take when I noticed the dirty dishes had already been taken care off, glancing at the ceiling in slight confusion, "Why'd you do that?" I asked the Tardis, out of the corner I saw the Doctor pause before turning towards me only to notice I wasn't looking at him.

{End of Prue's POV}

{Open POV}

The Doctor was about to question what he could have possibly done when he noticed two things, his companion wasn't looking at him and seemed distracted. In his confusion, he didn't stop to think before speaking, "Who are you talking to, Prue Tyler?"

Prue turned towards the Doctor briefly before focussing on her breakfast. "...Your ship keeps cleaning up before I can clean up after myself. I just want to know why she does it?" Prue admitted softly before taking a big bite of loaded egg scrambler.

The Doctor looked back and forth between his companion and the wall of his ship a few times as something finally seemed to click in his thoughts. "Prue, can you communicate with the Tardis?" He asked directly, wanting a confirmation from her.

Prue took a moment to choose her words, "Yes, however, it's more like mental sensations brushing my mind rather than words, being an empath, I can somewhat convert that to words." She explained, sighing when their empty plates vanished. Her mood lightened considerably when the Doctor grabbed her hand lead her to the console room.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Tardis Console Room (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

Feeling more in his element the Doctor rested his hip against the console facing Prue who was seated on the jump seat. "So, tell me Prue Tyler, forward or backwards in time?"

"How about a better question, and be honest," Prue started and devious little grin trying to form. "You still want Rose to come with us, don't you?" Prue paused stared at the Doctor with a challenging smirk. "She wanted to come before Mickey distracted her. Because I know you didn't just give up after I went to sleep I have an offer you'll love?" Prue commented slyly before waiting for the Doctor to take the bait.

It took a moment or two of silent staring but he did, "Alright, Prue Tyler what kind of offer are we talking about?" The Doctor asked, shifting to cross his arms and ankles.

"Alright, Doctor here's my offer," Prue started, mimicking the Doctor's stance. "Ask her one more time, if she agrees this time, I'll bake whatever banana based cuisine whenever the fancy strikes you. That's my offer, Doctor." Prue stated, keeping a neutral tone.

The Doctor looked like he really wanted to play tough but the offer was more than he could resist. Without admitting defeat, he set the Tardis to land them mere seconds after they had left Rose. Once they landed he was striding towards the doors, tugging one open he leaned his shoulder against the door frame as he once again faced Rose Tyler. He just kept telling himself the only reason he was doing this was because he'd finished off those banana muffins he'd found in the kitchen. "By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" He called out casually and aimed a cocky grin at Rose Tyler.

Watching her, the Doctor saw her eyes light up before she turned to her boyfriend offering the boy a, "Thanks." Rose before she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for what?" was idiot's response.

"Exactly," Rose replied and kissed his cheek before turning and running towards the Tardis.

The Doctor moved aside as Rose approached, allowing her aboard his ship. There was a stifled squeal behind him and he turned in time to see Prue practically tackle her older sister in a bear hug. The happiness glowing on her face made both his hearts skip a beat. Her eyes then landed on him and she released her sister and headed his way, hugging him with a kiss on his cheek whispering multiple thanks, before popping back over to Rose. Forcefully reigning in his straying thoughts, the Doctor strode back to the controls once more sending the Tardis back into the vortex.

Turning to the Tyler sister he let his excitement out as he spoke, "Right then, Rose Tyler, Prue Tyler, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be? The Doctor inquired cheerfully.

"Forwards!" Rose and Prue stated although not quite in sync.

"How far?" The Doctor question, placing the glass object on the console.

Prue turned to look at Rose the same time as Rose looked at her, and they shared a tiny smirk before facing the Doctor, Rose crossed her arms and asked in a challenging manner. "You probably think you're so impressive yeah?"

"I am so impressive." The Doctor retorted, falling for Rose's trick.

"Well then Doctor, do try and impress us!" Prue also challenged with a small smirk.

"Right then, you both asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!" He exclaimed before working the controls of the TARDIS with a giant grin. The TARDIS shook for a few moments before becoming still indicating they had landed.

"When are we?" Prue asked excitedly as Rose asked, "What's out there?"

Instead of answering he merely raised his arm and gestured for the sisters to see for themselves.

Without thinking first Prue kissed the Doctor's cheek again before excitedly grabbing her sister's hand, "Well then. Let's go, Rose!" Prue exclaimed and bounding for the doors of the TARDIS. Neither noticed the plotting glint that flashed in Rose's eyes.

{End of Open POV}

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Gallery 15 (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Prue's POV}

I froze just outside the TARDIS doors causing Rose to bump into me. "Oops!" I muttered before stepping out of the way. Stepping away for the TARDIS doors I meandered half way down a set of stairs turning with Rose to see the Doctor step out as well and use his sonic screwdriver on a panel near a door. When he walked over to join us I headed down the stairs towards where a large shutter was descended to show an orbital view of the earth.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five-point five slash apple slash twenty-six. Five billion years in your future and this is the day," The Doctor paused and glanced at his watch. "Hold on." He paused a second time as the Sun flared red and I gasped as something clicked in my head and I spun to face the Doctor.

"Where did you bring us?" I asked nearly bouncing on my feet as he grinned.

"This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world." He announced before leading us out the door and through a corridor to somewhere else. I hummed as I listened to the announcement was made of the ship.

"So, when it says guests, does that mean people?" Rose asked, seeming almost hesitant.

"Depends on what you mean by people." The Doctor replied vaguely.

"I mean people. What do you mean?" Rose countered sounding a tad annoyed.

"Well, I'm willing to bet given how far in the future this is, by guests they mean other aliens besides us." I paused noticing they were both staring at me, "Just think about it, you're an alien Doctor, while Rose and I can be considered aliens as we are in space not on Earth." I explained and crossed my arms defiantly over my chest at the shocked looks they were giving me.

"Prue Tyler, you really have a vastly unusual way of seeing the world don't you!" The Doctor asked before turning to another panel and using his sonic on it.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Rose asked and I wondered as well.

"It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." The Doctor explained.

"And why are they doing that?" I asked curiously.

"Fun." The Doctor replied simply.

{End of Prue's POV}

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Observation Gallery (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Open POV}

The instant Prue stepped into the observation gallery she was off looking around curiously at the large area with a few display cases and a view of space to the front and above. It was impressive.

"Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich." The Doctor explained further and both Prue and Rose snorted softly. The thought, "Figures!" passing through both their minds.

"But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years." Rose asked and Prue nodded.

"Millions, but the planet's now the property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun." The Doctor explained, both sisters turned to where he pointed and spotted satellites bobbing around the Earth.

"Billions of years and yet the planet looks the same as ever. Shouldn't the continents have shifted and changed or something?" Rose questioned, in a bit of confusion.

"They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over." The Doctor replied in explanation.

"How long's it got?" Rose wondered aloud.

"About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted." The Doctor replied cheerfully.

"And me with not even a single marshmallow," Prue muttered with a fake pout and went ignored. "Guess dry humour is for later then." She murmured with a small shrug.

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" Rose commented, causing Prue to focus on the conversation with a slight frown.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up." The Doctor said and Prue had to wonder what Rose was going at.

"But what about the people?" She asked and Prue looked over at her wondering if this was becoming too much for her.

"It's empty. They're all gone. No one left." The Doctor replied and it seemed he didn't notice.

"Just Prue and me, then," Rose responded and she sounded a bit off so Prue gave her a small side hug.

"No worries Rosie love, you know us, humans, we are persistent buggers!" Prue informed her giving her a small squeeze before breaking the side hug.

The trio turned at the sound of footsteps, to see a blue-skinned person with golden slit eyes striding towards them.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked harshly.

"Oh, that's nice, thanks." The Doctor replied calmly.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now." The Blue male went on and Prue sensed the person was the verge of having a panic attack.

"That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus two. I'm the Doctor; this is Rose Tyler and Prue Tyler. They're my plus two. Is that all right?" The Doctor said showing a blank piece of paper to the Steward, Prue also peered at the paper but found it to be blank, much to her confusion.

"Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." The Steward commented simply and strode over to a lectern.

As the Doctor put away the piece of apparently blank paper Prue cracked blurting out, "But that paper was blank?" she questioned.

"The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time. Doesn't work on Prue apparently!"

"He's blue." Rose uttered blankly and Prue studied her again wondering if she should be worried.

"Yeah." Was the Doctor's only response.

"Okay," Rose replied.

"We have in attendance the Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Prue Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions." The Steward announced and clapped his hands sharply causing a lot of small people to appear.

"Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute, and Coffa." As the Steward was talking the doors opened and a bark-skinned woman entered with two larger male escorts. Prue instantly thought of children of Demeter.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon."

Another alien entered, this time blue and mostly head and body, sitting on a transport pod.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." Prue paused as a group of black-robed beings entered but for the life of her could think of why they were tripping her danger sense.

"The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you." At his announcement, fur-clad reptilians entered. The announcements of various alien guests continued.

"Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light. "

Prue was rocking on her feet excitedly as the Tree people came up to the trio.

"The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." Jabe stated and gave the Doctor a rooted twig in a small pot.

"Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er..." The Doctor began as he patted down his jacket, Prue who had begun digging through her ever-present messenger bag since hearing the word "gifts" cut him off by stepping in front of him. She proceeded to pull out three of the earthy toned friendship bracelets she had at some point stored in her bag for whatever reason. She didn't even want to think about what the Doctor might have come out with.

"My name is Prue and from myself and my sister and as his companion I offer the gift of friendship in return. It's an earth friendship bracelet I made myself." Prue explained going for a formal approach just to be safe before showing the one on her own wrist. When Jabe held out her arm Prue tied the one the bracelets around it.

"How finely crafted Prue. You show talent." Jabe stated and Prue ducked behind the Doctor to hide her blush.

"There's more where that came from it's a bit of a side hobby really." Prue uttered her face still flush causing the Doctor to chuckle and step to the side so she couldn't hide behind him.

"I bet they are as splendid," Jabe replied before moving away with her male escorts. Prue then turned to the Doctor with a small glare. "I was hiding behind you, cos I didn't want them to see my face turning red. Just for that, you can be the gift giver from now on mister." The Doctor just chuckled again but otherwise didn't reply and Prue huffed in mock annoyance.

"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe." The Steward announced and for a moment Prue felt a foreign mind brush ever so slightly against her own.

{End of Open POV}

{Prue's POV}

"The Moxx of Balhoon." The Doctor called with his hands in his pockets as said alien came towards us

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva's." The Doctor who had bent at the waist to be more at face level looked like he was holding back a laugh when The Moxx of Balhoon spit hitting Rose in the face, I just bit my lip and looked away.

"Thank you very much." The Doctor stated sounding a bit too cheerful.

Next, the black-robed group glided up and I stepped away without thinking as the Doctor stepped forward. "Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." The Doctor said before obnoxiously breathing out the air from his lungs.

A large metal hand held out a ball and I watched it with an uneasy feeling grabbing the Doctor's sleeve and standing half behind him not that he noticed.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." It said in a robotic like voice that creeped me out a bit.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen." My brain simply shorted when the doors opened to reveal Lady Cassandra who looked like, well I had no name for it actually. Wheeling her in were two men hidden in top-to-toe hospital whites."

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me. Moisturise me." The Lady Cassandra announced and one of her attendants used a pump to spray her.

I tilted my head to the side as I studied her. 'Plastic surgery? I wonder why she began." I wasn't about to judge her it was her body at the end of the day, not mine.

"Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan; my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" I burst out laughing before I could stop myself but managed to stop after a couple seconds and merely chuckled quietly instead. "Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity."

I watched as Rose has walked round the back of Cassandra an odd look on her face, and a 50's juke box is wheeled in.

"According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" Cassandra informed us cheerfully and one of the little attendants pressed a button, a 45 is selected and the strains of Tainted Love by Soft Cell rang out.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes."

I stopped paying attention when the look on Rose's face caught it instead. Worry filled me as I could see she it was becoming too much for her, probably the amount of aliens. "Styx! Doctor?" I swore lowly as I tugged on the sleeve of the Doctors leather jacket when I saw he had seen Rose run off as well. Snagging my hand, he began to follow her only to be intercepted by Jabe.

"Doctor?" Jabe asked and pointed a device at him that gave flash and I'm guessing it was some sort of camera.

"Thank you." She said as the Doctor snagged my hand and started after Rose again only to get intercept by the Steward who had found where the Tardis had been parked. I simply tagged along not really paying attention as a group of the small people pushed the Tardis along and one handed the Doctor a ticket. I was pretty sure the TARDIS didn't like being man handled in any way, shape or form.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Gallery 15 (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

We were just outside the doors of the gallery we had landed in when the Doctor called out. "Rose? Are you in there?" And entered with my trailing behind him.

"Aye, aye. What do you think, then?" The Doctor asked before sitting down across the stairs from Rose while I sat down with my legs crossed on the step just above them.

"It's been impressive, to say the least," I answered after thinking a moment.

"Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien." Rose uttered and I sighed quietly.

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South." The Doctor replied nonchalantly.

"Where are you from?" Rose asked suddenly and I saw the Doctor freeze for just a split second.

"All over the place." Was his response as he looked away from us and down at his hands, which were clasped in his lap.

"They all speak English?" Rose uttered randomly and I realized I hadn't even thought of that.

"No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the Tardis. The telepathic field gets inside your brain and translates." The Doctor corrected and switched to lounging on his side propped up on his elbow facing us.

'Uh oh!' I thought and I did scoot away from Rose this time, trying not to be obvious of course.

"It's inside my brain, inside my little sister's brain?" Rose questioned sharply.

"Well, in a good way." The Doctor replied still the picture of calm.

"Your machine gets inside our heads. It gets inside and it changes our minds, and you didn't even ask?" Rose retorted sounding a bit harsh.

"Rose think of it like the translation spell in Harry Potter, the Tardis isn't changing us but rather the words being spoken by everyone else," I explained contemplatively and looked to the Doctor for confirmation

"I didn't think about it like that although Prue's explanation is quite close." The Doctor replied shooting me a small grin, only Rose wasn't easily placated.

"No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?" She started and all I could think was 'Oh for the love of Hera here we go!' and tried to make myself appear less noticeable.

The Doctor moved back to sitting up and since I was looking for it I noticed his stance seemed to stiffen a bit and when he spoke his voice sounded a bit tight and guarded, "I'm just the Doctor."

"From what planet?" Rose burst out with demandingly.

"Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!" The Doctor replied with a laugh that I could tell he was forcing, to cover something else. I wanted to send a psychic message maybe just a mental hug but didn't think he'd be open to it right now.

"Rose..." I exclaimed getting agitated with the conversation but she cut me off.

"Where are you from?" Rose demanded like I wasn't even there anymore her voice beginning to rise and now I was getting angry as well. I balled my fists in my lap and began counting to ten.

"What does it matter?" The Doctor asked sharply his voice rising in response.

"Tell me who you are!" Rose exclaimed and I didn't know about the Doctor but I was about to snap.

"This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me." The Doctor snapped his face to look angrily at Rose.

"Yeah, and we're here too because you brought us here, so just tell me," Rose exclaimed still pushing, and instead of answering the Doctor got to his feet and stormed down the window overlooking the Earth below.

"ROSE! Just stop. Just leave it be, I dunno but did it ever occur to you that perhaps he won't say because it's a sensitive issue for him maybe like me he doesn't want to remember where he comes from! By the river Styx just let it go!" I exclaimed in a tight voice my fists clenched at the way Rose kept at it like that. It wasn't even that she had asked but the fact that she kept asking despite being given a visual the Doctor was getting agitated by it. I stormed down the stairs and stopped to stare down at the Earth a little way from the Doctor not looking in his direction, as I really needed to calm down. Taking deep and steady breaths, I slowly willed away my anger.

"'Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes.'"

"All right. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver." I turned when Rose joined us before pulling out her mobile.

"Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit." She said holding the cell phone up at face level and moving it around slightly. I popped mine out of my bag and looked down at the screen and saw it was in the same state as Roses. I shrugged and went to put it away when the Doctor snatched both mine and Rose's mobiles.

"Tell you what." He said as he took the back covers off them both. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery." He then switched the batteries with something from one of his pockets.

"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?" Rose asked and I couldn't help but giggle at the silliness of it all.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about the both of you?" The Doctor inquired.

"No, I failed hullabaloo." "And I decided to try thingamagig pokery instead." Rose and I replied with a laugh.

"Oh. There you go." The Doctor said popping the covers back on and handing us back our mobiles.

I noticed the name of Rose's phone as I put my way instead.

The Doctor shot me a questioning look when he noticed I had put my phone away.

"It's just what would I say, how could I possibly describe this without sounding like I've gone around the bend, Chris might believe me, he's rather open minded," I explained, seeing the Doctor questioning look I continued "Chris Benson has acted as my boyfriend since a creep wouldn't take no for an answer, mind you I hope he finds the man of his dreams, he's a great guy." He nodded with a silent "Awe." As Rose ended her call to Mum.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill."

"That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years later, my Mum's dead." Rose said blankly.

"Bundle of laughs, you are." The Doctor responded and I knocked him lightly with my shoulder.

I lurched into the Doctor as the space station shook. "Doctor?"

"That's not supposed to happen." He stated and I let my head drop against his upper arm with a small sigh.

"Not a chance of this being an uneventful sightseeing trip is there!" I asked redundantly.

* * *

Author Notes: R&R Pretty Please?

Date Finished and Edited: 8/27/2017

Date Uploaded:


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

 **The End of the World pt. 2**

* * *

 _Disclaimers: Considering I'm not a famous millionaire and would rather exist in one of the fictional worlds I'd say it's a sure bet I don't own the realms used to create this fan fiction! At least I still have my wonderful dreams to escape in! Please R &R!_

* * *

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Observation gallery (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Open POV}

Once in the observation gallery the Doctor want straight to the panel by the door with his sonic in hand and began scanning it. "That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?" The Doctor rapidly commented.

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me." Jabe replied slightly bewildered.

"Where's the engine room?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you, your wife and your companion?" Jabe offered and it was now Prue's turn to be bewildered as her train of thought came to a screeching halt.

"Prue's my companion but Rose's not my wife." The Doctor answered simply.

"Partner?" Was Jabe's next guess.

"No." The Doctor replied instantly.

"Concubine?" Jabe guessed and Prue's mind went blank trying to figure out where this conversation was even happening.

"Nope." The slightly amused grin on the Doctor's face only served to further distract Prue from intervening on Rose's behalf.

"Prostitute?" Jabe guessed next causing Prue to look at her wide eyed while Rose finally snapped.

"On the river Styx, I do not want to know why you would even think that," Prue muttered in shock as Rose blurted out harshly.

"Whatever I am, it must be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. Prue just do whatever I'm going to catch up with family aside from you. Quick word with Michael Jackson." Rose said before stormed over to Lady Cassandra.

"Don't start a fight." The Doctor called out after her before turning to Jabe and Prue, offering an arm to each of them.

"Well then, ladies I'm all yours." The Doctor said cheekily before leading the way out of the Observation gallery.

"And I want you both home by midnight," Rose called out from behind them.

"'Earth Death in fifteen minutes. Earth Death in fifteen minutes.'"

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Maintenance duct (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a Captain or what?" The Doctor asked as he entered the maintenance duct pulling Prue after him having once again snagged her hand making her wonder if this was going to be a common happening.

"There's just the Steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind." Jabe offered as an explanation.

"You mean the computer? But who controls that?" The Doctor asked stopping to look back at Jabe and Prue frowned lightly as she too glanced at Jabe.

"The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another." Jabe replied.

"But there's no one from the Corporation on board," Prue asked unknowingly asking the same question as the Doctor had been about to ask.

"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong." She explained and Prue fought not to scoff at that.

"Unsinkable?" The Doctor asked in an offhand manner.

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate." Jabe replied.

"You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold. So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?" The Doctor explained and Prue mouthed "Titanic" with a questioning look which he responded to with a 'not now' kind of look so she let it drop.

"I'm afraid not," Jabe replied with a short pause.

"Fantastic." The Doctor commented before heading off again.

"I don't understand. In what way is that fantastic?" Jabe exclaimed and Prue glanced back at her when she asked this.

"It's probably best we don't what going on inside that head of his." Prue offered simply.

"So, tell me, Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this?" The Doctor asked, blatantly ignoring his companions previous comment about him.

"Respect for the Earth," Jabe replied and Demeter flashed in Prue's mind for a second time.

"Oh, come on. Everyone on this platform's worth zillions." The Doctor countered.

"Well, perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions." Jabe offered instead.

"In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land." The Doctor commented and Prue sighed through her nose.

"All the same, we respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest." Jabe replied and Prue shot her a smile.

"Excuse me." The Doctor ordered before finally releasing Prue's hand and pulling out his sonic. Using his sonic he scanned a door panel trying to hack into it.

"And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left. I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence. And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just wanted to say how sorry I am." Jabe said quietly her voice taking on a sad tone as she put her hand on his arm and with teary eyes Prue latched onto his side in a half hug as he put his hand on top of hers. When the Doctor looked over at her Prue saw a tear drop fall from his eye. Prue then brushed away her own quickly just as the Doctor glanced down at her before turning his attention back to the panel. He managed to get the door open.

{End of Open POV}

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Engine room (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Prue's POV}

"Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?" The Doctor asked glancing back at Jabe and me.

"Wouldn't know, I'm not affected by the cold like everyone else," I replied with a shrug.

"Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it retro." The Doctor stated as he scanned a panel with his sonic. "Gotcha!" and pulled off the panel.

I jumped back with a small scream as a metal spider scuttled out and up the wall. Ever since those damn spiders in the forbidden forest when I was Charlie I have been afraid of all spiders.

"What the hell's that?" The Doctor exclaimed as his head followed its movements.

"Is it part of the retro?" Jabe asked and shot a concerned glance at my outburst.

"Spiders" I managed to reply with a shudder the memory of Aragog's demon spawn still in my head.

"I don't think so. Hold on." The Doctor replied and aimed his Sonic at it testing different strengths when Jabe lassoed it.

"Hey, nice liana." "Impressive" The Doctor and I commented and the Doctor caught the evil thing in his hand.

"Thank you. We're not supposed to show them in public." Jabe responded sounding apologetic for some reason.

"Don't worry, Prue and I won't tell anybody. Now then, who's been bringing their pets on board?" The Doctor stated and studied the demon…I mean robot spider.

"What does it do?" Jabe curiously questioned.

"Sabotage!" The Doctor exclaimed briefly. His head shot up as the computer announced "'Earth Death in ten minutes.'"

"And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on." With A glance at Jabe and I, he once again snagged my hand before taking off. I sighed in exasperation but followed at his will.

"'Earth Death in ten minutes.'"

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Outside the Stewards office (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

I started gagging the instant the smoke in the corridor entered my nose. I knew that stench anywhere and it made my ill every time. I stripped off my waistcoat and clamped it over my nose and tried to keep my breaths shallow and short.

"Hold on. Get back." The Doctor ordered using his sonic on the panel next to the door.

"'Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising.'"

"Is the Steward in there?!" Jabe asked face masked in alarm. I nearly ended up retching when I tried to answer and grimaced when the Doctor answered.

"You can smell him. Hold on, there's another sun filter programmed to descend." He replied and grabbed my free hand before running off with me trying to keep my nose and mouth covered as I ran away from the stench of burning corpse.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Outside gallery 15 (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"'Sun filter descending.'" I skidded to a halt behind the Doctor as he began hacking the panel in front of us.

"Anyone in there?" The Doctor called out loudly through the door.

It was Rose's panicking voice that responded. "Let me out!"

"Oh, well, it would be you." The Doctor replied and I just managed not to slap him upside the head Gibbs style.

"Rose get away from the door. Get down to the lowest part of the room and preferably out of line with the window yeah?" I hollered to Rose.

"Alright Prue but open the door Doctor!" Rose hollered back and I heard her footsteps lead away from the door.

"Wow, she actually did as I said," I remarked out loud.

"Hold on. Give us two ticks." The Doctor stated as he continued using his sonic.

"'Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."'

I was about to try kicking down the door when the Doctor finally managed to override the system and the computer announced. "'Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising.'" Only to switch back a tick later the "'Sun filter descending.'" Making my heart skip a few beats.

"Just what we need." The Doctor exclaimed in annoyance. "The computer's getting clever."

"Stop mucking about!" Rose's somewhat muffled holler called out."

"I'm not mucking about. It's fighting back." The Doctor responded.

"The computer has been corrupted, Rose." I hollered as to explain.

"Open the door!" Rose demanded and I began to pace behind the Doctor.

"I know!" The Doctor hollered back still working.

"'Sun filter descending. Sun filter...'" Thrusting his arm inside the open panel the sonic caused something to crack and I nearly cried when the computer announced the sun filters being raised.

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don't move!" The Doctor called through the door.

"Where are am I going to go, Ipswich?" Rose remarked sarcastically.

"'Earth Death in five minutes.'" The Doctor turned to say something to me but stopped when I narrowed my eyes with determination, so instead, he grabbed my hand YET AGAIN and ran off.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Observation Gallery (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One." Jabe stated the assembled guests.

"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturise me, moisturise me." Lady Cassandra exclaimed and I glared at her feeling the deception pouring off her.

"Summon the Steward," Moxx ordered outright.

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead," I spoke up first.

"Who killed him?" Moxx asked panicking a bit I think.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face.

"There's a straightforward way of finding out, isn't there Doctor?" I asked as I continued to watch Cassandra out of the corner of my eye.

"It is; you see someone bought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master." The Doctor stated and put the spider down and nudged it off with his foot. It scuttled off to Cassandra and scanned her and I bit back a growl when she used her eyes to gesture to the black robed figure and the spider obeyed.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" Cassandra exclaimed and the Doctor had to grab a hold of my upper arm to stop me from lunging at her. The stern look on his face demanded no arguments and I stood still. "That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it," He said as he walked over to the Adherants and their leader tried to take a swing at him and the Doctor pulled the arm off. "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea." The Doctor stated and pulled one of the wires hanging out cause the robed figures to collapse.

"Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo. Go home." He gave the spider a nudge, and it returned to Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!" Cassandra snapped rudely and her aides raised their spray guns aiming them at us.

"What are you going to do, moisturise me?" The Doctor asked mockingly.

"With acid. Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax-free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face." She Cassandra said laying out her evil plan.

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?" The Doctor demanded disbelief in his voice.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." Cassandra replied like she was only discussing the weather.

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money." I spat out angrily.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not those freaky little kids of yours." Cassandra snapped and glared daggers at me.

"Arrest her, the infidel!" Moxx ordered demandingly.

"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option." Cassandra snapped.

"'Earth Death in three minutes.'" "And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn."

"Then you'll burn with us." Jabe pointed out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders activate. Forcefields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me." "'Safety systems failing."' "Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings." Cassandra called out as she and her attendants beamed out.

"'Heat levels rising.'"

"Reset the computer," Moxx commanded as it were obvious.

"Only the Steward would know how." Jabe responded regretfully.

"No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, Prue, come on. You lot, just chill." The Doctor ordered and ran off towards the maintenance duct from earlier.

"'Heat rising.'"

{End of Prue's POV}

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Engine room (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Open POV}

"'Heat levels critical.'"

"Oh. And guess where the switch is." The Doctor proclaimed and Prue spotted it on the other side of the room passed the three razor sharp fans.

"Of course, that's where they would put it," Prue muttered.

"'Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising.'"

The Doctor pulled a breaker lever and the fans slow down a little, but it reset as soon as he lets go of it the fans spinning even faster. "'External temperature five thousand degrees.'"

An idea popped into her head and Prue turned to Jabe, "Grab the lever and I'll help hold it down in just a sec, ok?" Getting a nod of acceptance Prue leapt at the Doctor throwing her arms around his neck before leaning in to kiss his cheek. The Doctor, however, had turned his face towards Prue causing her to kiss him right on the lips. Pulling away slowly Prue whispered into his ear, "Be safe." Letting go she strode beside Jabe and added her weight to hold down the lever.

Cottoning on our plan the Doctor exclaimed, "You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place."

"I know and I am sure Prue knows as well," Jabe replied.

"Jabe, you're made of wood and the metal will burn Prue!"

"Then stop wasting time, Time Lord," Jabe ordered, naming his species.

"'Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising.'"

"'Heat levels hazardous.'" The computer announced as the Doctor made it past the first fan Prue turned her head to Jabe.

"Jabe the Doctor is right you're made of wood and when heat hits it peak you will burn. Don't argue with me just let me do this and for the love of Lady Demeter hydrate, find a bath or something before you become a living torch." Prue ordered in a harsh whispered and Jabe studied her eyes before letting go of the lever and stepping away.

"You will make it through this I can see your will to survive burning in your eyes," Jabe stated before hurrying out of the engine room. Prue gritted her teeth and leaned more of her weight on the lever as the metal began to overheat and the skin on her hands began to burn.

"'Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical.'"

The Doctor looked back and nearly paused before he ran past the second fan

"'Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising.'"

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Prue managed to grit out between her clenched jaw as pain shot up her arms. The burning increased and Prue's skin began to crack and bleed making her head swim and tiny black dots dance across her vision. I leaned more of my weight onto my arms even as a cry of intense pain exploded out of me. "'Planet explodes in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five...'" Prue saw the Doctor finally walk past the last fan and nearly cried as he dashed over to the reset breaker and flipped it calling out, "Raise shields!"

Prue had sunk to her knees as the Doctor made his way back through the fans. A scream of pain tore out of her as the Doctor pried her badly damaged hands from the lever. Tears began falling down her cheeks as the Doctor wrapped Prue's hands in a pair of handkerchiefs he'd dug out of his pockets. Seeing the agony Prue was in the Doctor gently kissed her brow and he lifted her in his arms, whispering, "Sleep." Knocking Prue out cold.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Observation Gallery (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

The Doctor was silently seething with fury as he carried Prue back to the observation gallery glancing down at her tear stained face.

Once he entered the observation gallery he headed over to where Jabe stood with her escorts. "Would one of you mind holding her for just a moment I'm going to need my hands-free." The Doctor requested shortly and one of the Male trees stepped forwards and shifted Prue into his arms and Jabe studied her bandaged hands in worry. They were stained with blood and you could see the charred skin the makeshift bandages hadn't quite covered.

Rose enters and headed to the Doctor, thankfully not able to see her sister's state. "You, all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby." The Doctor lectured and smashed open the alleged ostrich egg to reveal a small device. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." He finished and twisted the nob sharply.

"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces." Wittered Cassandra as she was beamed back in. "Oh!"

"The last human." The Doctor stated sarcastically.

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club." Cassandra uttered, plainly grasping at straws.

'People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them. You tried to have one of my companion murdered and another is severely injured." The Doctor responded

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter..."

"And creak?" The Doctor inquired cutting her off.

"And what?" Cassandra asked slightly distracted.

"Creak. You're creaking." The Doctor pointed flatly.

"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" Cassandra cried out.

"You raised the temperature." The Doctor informed her redundantly.

"Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything." Cassandra said now begging as her skin dried and began to shrink in its frame.

Rose stepped up next to the Doctor not looking away from Cassandra. "Help her."

"Everything has its time and everything dies." The Doctor supplied, refusing to help though he mentally apologized to Prue, he would save Prue.

"I'm too young!" Cassandra managed to force out before she exploded.

Walking over to the Trees the Doctor silently shifted Prue back into his arms and nodded sharply at the Male tree who returned the gesture and left with the other Trees.

"Doctor, what happened to Prue?" Rose cried out alarmed when she saw her sister's hands.

"She was hurt working to help save the day." The Doctor said glancing from Rose down to Prue who was still asleep from the Doctors manipulation.

Soon only Rose, Prue and the Doctor were left, Rose and the Doctor looking at the asteroids that were once the Earth as they float past the red giant Sun.

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just..."

"Come with me." The Doctor stated gently cradling Prue in his arms as he led Rose back to the Tardis.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Inside the Tardis (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

As if sensing the Doctor's urgency, the first door off of the console room opened to reveal the med bay. The Doctor carefully laid Prue on the nearest cot as the Tardis hummed with worry making all the things the Doctor would need appear next to him.

"You're going to be able to heal my sister, right Doctor?" Rose asked uncertainly shifted on her feet.

"I am certainly going to try but if you have a weak stomach I suggest moving to the console room. Her hands are badly damaged.

"I'll stay, I am the older sister after all," Rose replied and sat on a chair near Prue.

As the Doctor removed the makeshift bandages Rose shuddered at the level of damage but kept quiet as the Doctor began to work. Watching damaged flesh being replaced by new healthy cells gave Rose an idea. "Would what you're doing work on the scar on her left forearm. I know she'd never ask for herself, so I'm asking cos I know how much it bothers her."

"I was going to anyway," The Doctor countered and removed the compression band before treating the scar tissue, which due to its age took a moment longer than her hands. "Speaking of your sister who is Chris?" The Doctor asked forcing himself to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, did she mention him," Rose inquired and when the Doctor nodded she explained. "He's sort like a surrogate boyfriend for her. You see about three years ago there was a boy in her class who wouldn't take no for an answer. It came to a head when he cornered her one day and tried to force himself on her. Chris happened to be close by and heard Prue screaming, he didn't even hesitate from coming to her rescue. After that Chris assigned himself as her unofficial bodyguard, telling everyone they were a couple with Prue's permission of course. There no actual romance between them if that's what you're worried about, Chris is gay and only loves Prue like a younger sister. Prue hasn't even had her first kiss yet." Rose explained, causing the Doctor to pause in shock, recalling Prue's earlier kiss. Quickly applying bandages soaked in a solution that would strengthen the fragile new skin he grabbed Rose's hand, eager to change the subject. As the Doctor had been tending to Prue he had completely missed the mischievous glint in Rose Tyler's eyes as she guessed why the Doctor had reacted the way he had.

The Doctor, now eager to change topics grabbed Rose's hand and tugged her from her chair, "Right then, Rose Tyler let's let Prue sleep and you come with me." The Doctor ordered before leading her to the console room, setting the coronates and sending the Tardis into the vortex.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) London (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

Stepping outside the Tardis a baby was crying, a man was laughing. The Doctor and Rose stood in the middle of teeming people going about their daily lives.

"Big Issue! Big Issue!" A man holding some paper called out.

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky." The Doctor stated before his gaze turned pensive. "My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time." The Doctor explained to Rose his voice filled with melancholy.

"What happened?" Rose asked softly, studying the Doctors face.

"There was a war and we lost." Was his response.

"A war with who?" Rose paused and cleared her throat slightly when he remained silent. "What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else."

"There's me and there's Prue too." Rose offered hopefully.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want you and Prue to go home?" The Doctor asked seriously.

"I don't know. I want," Rose admitted and paused and began sniffing the air. "Oh, can you smell chips?"

"Yeah." The Doctor replied and chuckled. "Yeah."

"I want chips," Rose stated still smelling the air around them.

"Me too." The Doctor replied with a large grin

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is and a take away for Prue, and you can pay," Rose ordered airily.

"No money." The Doctor answered in the same fashion.

"What sort of date are you, should I warn Prue? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me and you can remind me to get some for Prue. We've only got five billion years till the shops close."

{End of Open POV}

* * *

Author Notes: R&R Pretty Please?

Date Finished and Edited: 9/2/2017

Date Uploaded: 9/4/2017


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

 **The Unquiet Dead**

* * *

Disclaimers: Considering I'm not a famous millionaire and would rather exist in one of the fictional worlds I'd say it's a sure bet I don't own the realms used to create this fan fiction! At least I still have my wonderful dreams to escape in! Please R&R!

Warnings: A bit of threatening and walking dead induced cursing. Also, a small bit of spanking used as minor punishment for language and later nearly fatal risk-taking.

Forewords: Just a heads up, after this chapter, there will be only two more chapters for the first part of this story. So, yeah enjoy!

* * *

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Prue's bedroom on the Tardis (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Open POV}

Upon waking Prue had not only had discovered her hands had been healed but the old scar tissue on her left forearm as well. Despite the unexpected surprise, Prue felt the usual stirs of the fidgets, and after inquiring with the Tardis, found herself on a huge indoor track that also seemed to be part obstacle course.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Random room in the Tardis (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"Oh, you beautiful ship you." Prue practically gushed, before taking a few minutes to study and familiarize herself with the obstacle course part of the track. "I do believe this should do the trick, Sweetie. Now, you've given me this now I'm guessing you also have my kind of running music and the bottled water I need to stay hydrated as well?" Prue inquired and feeling the mental nudge turned and as a bench at the starting point of the track.

Picking a small clear case up Prue saw they were blue tooth earbuds and after stretching her body popped them into her ears. Grabbing the large bottle, she found it had a large handle for her to hold it by. "All right Sweetie let's do this!"." After that was said, the fast beat of an unknown song flooded her ears and as it grew Prue took off easily shifting through speeds as she moved. As if pushed by the beat Prue found herself hitting her runner's high quicker than usually along running at the fastest speed capable of her body. Feet barely touched the ground as she ran, even drinking between breaths. Hitting the obstacle course with a wicked grin, Prue never noticed she had gained an audience.

The Doctor had sensed when Prue had left her room and headed for the kitchen, only Prue wasn't there. After persuading his ship, she led him to Prue. Watching Prue practically fly down the track the Doctor was shocked, being a Time Lord, he could track her speed rate and was impressed. His impressment only increased as she tackled her way through a rather difficult, in his opinion for a human, obstacle course. As she neared the finish line the Doctor made his way over to her as she slowly eased up her speed until she was strolling off the track.

{End of Open POV}

{Prue's POV}

Still deep belly breathing I popped out the earbuds before rolling my shoulders and doing more stretches. Bending over backwards until I could rest my hands on my calves my heart skipped a beat as I caught sight of the Doctor watching me, and placed my hands on the ground instead, doing a backflip to face the Doctor.

"Have you always been that flexible, Prue Tyler?" The Doctor asked his eyes skimming over my body. "Not to mention how fast you were going or how you manoeuvred your way through that obstacle course." The Doctor added almost as an afterthought.

"Err, no, I've been working on it for years," I paused grabbing a towel and wiping off my face and neck before gulping down the last of the water. "How much did you see Doctor?" I asked, curiosity creeping up on me.

"About when you hit the midpoint of the track before the obstacle course. Do you mind if I ask why you were doing this?" The Doctor replied.

"I may not have classic ADHD like Persephonie, however, I have never been able to stand being idle for long, I need to be active because…well, when I get bored I tend to act without thinking." I explained shifting on the bench before getting to my feet. "I'm gonna hit the shower, meet you in the kitchen in say fifteen minutes?" I asked as he also stood.

Alright, I'll whip up some food while I wait." The Doctor replied, and standing on my toes I kissed his cheek before dashing out of the room, missing the thoughtful look the Doctor shot at my back.

{End of Prue's POV}

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Tardis Kitchen (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Open POV}

It was a contented Prue that bounded into the kitchen her smile growing at the Sight of the Doctor munching on one of her muffins. "So, I take it you like the muffins then?" She asked cheerfully.

The Doctor looked between the half-eaten muffin in his hand and Prue a couple of times before he seemed to catch on what she had said. "You made these? Did you make the other ones as well?"

"Yup, when you were still talking with Rose I was asking the Tardis to make sure you got them. It was on an urge that I put the bakery box into my messenger bag and then instinctively grabbed it as Rose chased after you." Prue explained, taking a seat on one of the bar stool at the kitchen island. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Well, I'm not all too sure what you like to eat so I figured I wait," The Doctor replied, placing a muffin and a banana in front of Prue. "So how about banana pancakes?" It was what he was in the mood for after all.

"Sounds fantastic, Doctor!" Prue chirped her stomach grumbling in agreement.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Tardis console room (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Open POV}

Prue was gripping the jump seat beneath her, as the Tardis seemed to be having a jerky flight.

"Hold that one down!" The Doctor ordered.

"I'm holding this one down," Rose replied sounding a bit annoyed.

"Well, hold them both down. Prue mind lending a hand!" The Doctor responded throwing a glance at Prue.

"And end up on my arse like you both will be when we land, besides it's not going to work." Prue retorted sarcastically as Rose tried to stretch across half the console.

"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?" The Doctor replied.

"What happened in 1860?" Rose asked curiously with Prue nodding in agreement.

"I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!" The Doctor stated before pulling down a lever and with a jolt bath Rose and the Doctor ended up on the floor as the Tardis landed. They both laughed.

"Blimey!" Rose said as she and the Doctor got to their feet.

"You're telling me. Are you two all right?" The Doctor asked stepping over to look at the monitor.

"Yeah. I was the smart one by hanging onto something." Prue replied with a snort still on the jump seat.

"Yeah. I think so. Nothing broken. Did we make it? Where are we?" Rose asked standing next to the Doctor.

"I did it. Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860." The Doctor replied sounding proud of himself as he crossed his arms over his chest and grinned.

"That's so weird. It's Christmas." Rose commented wistfully.

"All yours." The Doctor commented and swept out his arm towards the Tardis doors.

"But, it's like, think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still." Rose replied and Prue watched the Doctor who looked like he was excited.

"Not a bad life." The Doctor stated.

"Better with company. Come on, then." Rose said and tapped the Doctor's side as she made for the doors while Prue didn't move an inch.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" The Doctor exclaimed, stopping Rose in her tracks.

"1860," Rose replied as if it were obvious.

"Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella. There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. You and Prue hurry up!" The Doctor remarked and Rose stared in the direction only to pause when Prue still hadn't moved.

{End of Open POV}

{Prue's POV}

"Prue?" Rose asked as she looked at me in open confusion.

"Go on with Rose, Prue now hurry up." The Doctor ordered as if impatient.

"Yeah, no. If it all the same to you both I'm just gonna sit this one out. There is no way I am going out there with how they dress and nothing you say or do will change my mind!" I comment and grabbed onto the jump seat to prove my point. I stiffened when an odd look passed over the Doctors face.

"Is that so Prue Tyler!" He replied and with brisk steps was standing in front of me. Before I could protest the Doctor had his hands wrapped around my waist and with a startled cry, I found myself over his shoulder with his arm locked around my knees.

"Right then Rose Tyler; follow me while I handle your stubborn sister here." The Doctor commented and gave me a slight bounce with his shoulder before walking off with Rose trailing behind him laughing.

"Doctor if you don't put me down this bloody minute I swear on all of creation I am going to bite you!" I snarled trying to wiggle out of the Doctors grip only to freeze when he actually had the nerve to smack me on my bum.

"Now enough of that Prue!" The Doctor ordered sternly, his voice sounded a few tones deeper.

With a huff, I settled for crossing my arms over my chest and glaring darkly at the Doctors back as he continued to manhandle me. After what felt like ages we finally came to a stop before I heard the Doctor open a set of doors and we entered a room. I felt the Doctor's hands grip my waist again before I was finally set back on my feet and the room decided to spin alarmingly and I swayed dizzily in the Doctors hold.

"Just take a few deep breaths and you'll be fine! "The Doctor ordered before shifting me to Rose and leaving the wardrobe room, turning to face us. 'Don't try leaving, I'm having the Tardis lock the doors until Prue co-operates." He stated before closing the doors.

{End of Prue's POV}

{Open POV}

Come on Prue it'll be fun!" Rose offered as Prue tried the doors only to receive a small shock from said doors.

"You to Girl? Fine! Alright, I'll play along!" Prue said before making her way over and standing next to Rose who was going through some dresses.

"Oh, I like this one!" Rose said holding an outfit up to herself and looking in a mirror. Placing it on a hook Rose turned to look over Prue before browsing through the dresses again, pulling out a few only to return them when they weren't quite right. "Ah ha *****!" Rose exclaimed and showing Prue the dress in her hand.

Sighed dramatically Prue made grabbing hands for the dress, only for Rose to reply instead, "Yours laces up in the back, you're gonna need my help.

"Fiiiiiiine," Prue grumbled before changing into the black set of knickers and bra the Tardis had practically conjured in her hands. "I at least want layering shorts!" She point-blank demanded as Rose loosened the laces on the back of the dress.

Stepping into the dress Rose helped her shimmy it over her hips before beginning to tighten the corset strings. "I want to be able to breathe, alright?" Prue requested slightly nervous. "err... the girls are sure to be on display." Prue added after pulling the dress over her chest.

"Well, you're already super skinny..." Rose teased as she tugged at the top strings, inwardly smirking when she gave Prue a good amount of cleavage that the Doctor was sure to notice.

Tying off the laces before turning Prue around by her shoulders and critically looking her younger sister over. "Oh, you're going make his eyes pop out when you return to the Console room," Rose stated a self-satisfied grin on her lips.

A deep blush covered Prue as she stared wide-eyed at Rose, imitating a fish. "What? I saw how you are with him, though do tell just how much of a crush do you have on him?" Rose teased.

Prue looked ready to deny it when she sighed and rolled her shoulders. "He overheard me talking about September and I," Prue paused briefly before locking gaze with Rose, "He knows about me, and he not only accepted me but wants to help." Prue finished explaining and Rose let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"Is that the only reason you let him touch you?" Rose inquired, pushing her sister for more information.

Now refusing to make eye contact Prue quietly confessed, "I'm attracted to him, and you know I haven't had that with anyone since I was Poppy."

Rose pulled Prue into a hug, knowing about Poppy's end. Filling away the latest information Rose let the subject drop as she changed into her own outfit. Applying makeup that went with her outfit, Rose threw her hair up into a bun updo before forcing Prue to sit at the vanity so she could style her younger sisters hair. Undoing the braid Rose took a section of hair near each temple using a clear elastic combined them at the base of her skull before pulling the tail through over the band several times creating a twisted halo of sorts.

"Let's go show you off to the man who has managed to steal your heart!" Rose quipped cheekily as she hooked an arm around Prue's before leading her along back towards the console room.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Tardis console room (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

The Doctor was working under the console when Rose returned, appropriately coiffed and attired for 1860, Prue hiding just outside the doorway as Rose cleared her throat causing the Doctor to look up.

"Blimey!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Don't laugh. Just you wait until you see Prue!" Rose replied and gestured Prue to get in the room. Sighing Rose reached out and grasping Prue's arm tugged her into the console room.

"You look beautiful," The Doctor exclaimed before he could think as he looked over Prue, and then added, "Considering." Now trying to sound nonchalant.

"Considering what?" Rose and Prue both asked.

"That you're human." The Doctor explained looking away from Rose and Prue. The Doctor was suddenly grateful he wasn't standing when Rose Tyler pulled Prue into sight. He mentally cursed as he looked over how the dress hugged her body in all the right places. 'Not until I have her curse completely destroyed!' He growled, forcing his not so small reaction to abate. He hadn't had to control that part of himself in ages!

"I think that's a compliment. Aren't you going to change?" Rose commented lightly.

"I've changed my jumper. Come on." The Doctor replied, hoisting himself onto the walkway.

"You stay there. You've done this before. This is ours." Rose said pulling Prue along as she pushed past the Doctor and threw open the Tardis doors stopping in awe at the scene ahead. Rose took a tentative step into the snow before stepping out of the Tardis with Prue right behind her.

Prue couldn't help but giggle as an excited look bloomed upon her face.

Stepping out of the Tardis last the Doctor closed and locked the door before holding out his arms to Rose and Prue. Sharing a grin between them both Prue and Rose hooked and arm into one of the Doctors.

"Ready for this? Here we go. History." The Doctor said tucking the girl's arms against himself before the three headed out into the rest of 1860.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) On the busy street (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

Prue was having a hard time containing her curiosity even with the apprehension of walking amongst the past, so she was practically hugging the Doctors arm as they walk. Rose had started walking ahead of them the moment the three of them had left the side alley where the Tardis was sitting.

The Doctor having spotted a discarded newspaper was reading the date with a small frown, "I got the flight a bit wrong." The Doctor stated.

Peering at the paper's date Prue replied softly, "Well it's still the 1860s so not all is bad."

"I don't care," Rose replied, taking in the details around her, not really caring.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869." The Doctor explained sounding odd to Prue.

"We don't care," Prue answered this time, gesturing with her head towards Rose who was walking with a look of awe on her face.

"And it's not Naples." The Doctor explained a bit more.

"We don't care." Prue and Rose replied together.

"It's Cardiff." The Doctor responded sounding almost resigned causing Rose to stop in her tracks and Prue to look at the Doctor in confusion.

"Right," Rose replied.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Outside the theatre (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"Cardiff. Cardiff why does that ring bells?" Prue muttered trying to figure, letting her reach out with her mind she instantly pulled back and gazed up at the Doctor whispering, "Doctor, what is that..." She was cut off as screaming filled the air and the Doctor tossed the newspaper over his shoulder.

"That's more like it!" The Doctor comment and grabbing hold of Prue's arm rushed into the theatre with Rose right behind them.

"Always some kind of chaos with you isn't there Doctor?" Prue asked redundantly.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Theatre (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"Fantastic." The Doctor exclaimed and Prue gasped as she spotted the blue Spector flying around the room.

"Did you see where it came from?" The Doctor asked a man on the stage before hoisting himself onto it and turning to lift Prue up as well.

"Ah, the wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!" The man commented sound quite angry causing The Doctor to look surprised and instinctively pushed Prue so he was between her and the angry male.

"Oi! Leave her alone! Doctor, I'll get them." Rose shouted and Prue turned to look at her sister as she made after a couple carrying an old woman away.

"Be careful!" The Doctor warned before turning his attention back to the man in front of him. "Did it say anything? Can it speak? I'm the Doctor and this is Prue Tyler, by the way." The Doctor questioned, only introducing Prue and himself almost as an afterthought.

"Doctor? You look more like a navvie and she looks like it's past curfew for her." The man replied.

"What's wrong with this jumper?" The Doctor asked pulling at his jumper and ignoring the part about Prue who was busy tracking the blue spectre with a wary eye.

With a wailing cry, the blue spectre disappeared into one of the gaslights.

"Gas! It's made of gas, Prue." The Doctor stated, aiming a grin at Prue.

Hopping down from the stage the Doctor turned and held out his arms for Prue. "Just jump and I'll catch you, Prue." The Doctor ordered and Prue rolled her eyes before complying, merely taking a step off the stage into the Doctors arms.

Grabbing her hand, The Doctor started back towards the street outside the theatre.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Outside the theatre (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

Once outside the theatre, something made Prue's attention snap to a hearse as it began leaving and tugged on the Doctor's sleeve. "Doctor I do believe something has happened to my sister." She said pointing out the leaving hearse.

"Rose! Come on, Prue!" The Doctor exclaimed and taking Prue's hand quickly lead her down the steps over to an empty stage couch.

"You're not escaping me, sir. What do you know about that hobgoblin, hmm? Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?" The man from the stage asked demandingly.

"Yeah, mate. Not now, thanks. Oi, you! Follow that hearse!" The Doctor ordered as he climbed into the coach and lifted Prue in next to him. "I can't-do that, sir." The driver of the coach replied.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked.

"I'll tell you why not. I'll give you a very good reason why not. Because this is my coach." The stage man exclaimed.

"Well, get in, then. Move! Prue, you'll have to sit on my lap!" The Doctor replied and pulled Prue onto his lap before she could protest. Prue lets out a surprised squeak an unwanted blush staining her cheeks at the sudden change in seating arrangements.

The driver cracked the whip and the carriage began moving down the street.

"Come on, you're losing them." The Doctor complained.

"Everything in order, Mister Dickens?" The driver called and Prue gasped quietly her head turned to look at the man next to her and the Doctor.

"No! It is not!" Mr Dickens replied shortly.

"What did he say?" The Doctor asked looking between the driver and Mr Dickens as couple times a surprised look on his face.

"Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humour." Mr Dickens said and Prue cocked her head while looking at him a bit confused.

"Dickens?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Yes." Mr Dickens replied.

"Charles Dickens?" Prue asked before the Doctor could her voice filled with awe.

"Yes." Mr Dickens replied now studying the Doctor and Prue.

"The Charles Dickens?" The Doctor asked his hand over Prue's mouth to keep her from cutting him off again.

"Should I remove the gentleman and the young lady, sir?" The driver asked as Prue muttered. "I'd remove that hand from my mouth before I lick it!" Which got the job done, as the Doctor couldn't seem to move his hand away from Prue's mouth fast enough.

"Charles Dickens? You're brilliant, you are. Completely one hundred percent brilliant. I've read them all. Great Expectations, Oliver Twist and what's the other one, the one with the ghost?" The Doctor said sounding every bit like a fanboy to Prue.

"A Christmas Carol?" Mr Dickens guessed.

"No, no, no, the one with the trains. The Signal Man, that's it. Terrifying! The best short story ever written. You're a genius." The Doctor replied and Prue shook her head with a small sigh.

"You want me to get rid of them, sir?" The Driver asked.

"Er, no, I think they can stay." Mr Dickens replied sounding a bit uncertain.

"Honestly, Charles. Can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan." The Doctor commented, clearly ignoring the driver.

"A what? A big what?" Mr Dickens asked sounding highly confused as he looked over at the Doctor.

"Fan. Number one fan, that's me." The Doctor explained with a big grin.

"How exactly are you a fan? In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?" Mr Dickens questions blankly.

{End of Open POV}

{Prue's POV}

"It means he's a fanatic, he's saying he's devoted to your works, Mr Dickens. Not that I can blame him I happen to like your works as well." Prue commented finally getting her bit in the conversation at hand.

"Mind you, I've got to say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewitn, what's that about? Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish, that bit." The Doctor replied after shooting a small glare at Prue.

"I thought you said you were my fan." Mr Dickens asked, looked affronted.

"Ah, well, if you can't take criticism. Go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up. No, sorry, forget about that. Come on, faster!" The Doctor said, wittered if you wanted my opinion.

"Who exactly is in that hearse?" Mr Dickens asked

"My friend and Prue's older sister. She's only nineteen. It's my fault. They're both in my care, and now one of them is in danger." Doctor stated.

"Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important. Driver, be swift! The chase is on!" Mr Dicked stated and the coach picked up a bit of speed with a, "Yes, sir!" from the driver.

"Attaboy, Charlie." The Doctor commented grinning at Mr Dickens

"Nobody calls me Charlie." Mr Dickens retorted lowly.

"The ladies do." The Doctor replied still grinning and I dropped my head in my hands.

"Not enough therapy in any lifetime! Must I keep being scarred for life?" I mumbled dramatically just loud enough for only the Doctor to possibly hear me.

"How do you know that?" Mr Dickens asked sharply.

"Oh shush, Prue," The Doctor whispered before turning to Mr Dickens. "I told you, I'm your number one.."

"Number one fan." Mr Dickens said cutting off the Doctor.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I would really love to hear your thoughts about this fan fiction so far? So, R &R Pretty Please?Also, a link for Prue's outfit will be on my profile.**

Date Finished and Edited: 9/23 – 9/24/2017

Date Uploaded: 9/24/2017


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

 **The Unquiet Dead pt. 2**

* * *

 _Disclaimers: Considering I'm not a famous millionaire and would rather exist in one of the fictional worlds I'd say it's a sure bet I don't own the realms used to create this fan fiction! At least I still have my wonderful dreams to escape in! Please R &R!_

 _Warnings: This is the last chapter on a viable episode of Doctor Who, I thought about squeezing in a bit from the next chapter but it wouldn't write out for me. Also, this is the half with walking dead induced cursing. (10/7/2017: minor spelling edit at the edn scene)_

 _Forewords: This chapter's muse is super fuelled by **frosty600** who had had me beaming like a fool when I opened my email and saw all the reviews they had given me! Those reviews are also what fuelled me to edit this chapter soo fast!_

* * *

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Outside the Chapel of rest (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

Once the coach came to a stop outside a house Mr Dickens climbed out. Before I could follow him, the Doctor slid over to the door and shifted me from his lap onto the seat next to him before climbing out and turned to me, lifted his arms in a silent gesture. With a small jump, I was once again caught by the Doctor and placed on my feet.

Going up to the door Mr Dickens tapped the knocker sharply and a moment later the girl from before opened the door.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're closed." She said trying to get us to leave no doubt.

"Nonsense. Since when did an Undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master." Mr Dickens retorted sharply.

"He's not in, sir." The Girl replied and tried to shut the door only for Mr Dickens to thrust his hand out to force it back open.

"Don't lie to me, child. Summon him at once." Mr Dickens demanded harshly. Feeling a bit nervous I stepped half behind the Doctor as I eyed this angry Mr Dickens warily.

"I'm awfully sorry, Mister Dickens, but the master's indisposed." The girl said and behind her, one of the gas lamps flared.

"Having trouble with your gas?" The Doctor questioned a knowing look on his face as he nodded at the girl.

"What the Shakespeare is going on?" Mr Dickens uttered, looking a bit alarmed.

Grabbing my hand, he pushed his way past Mr Dickens and the girl pulling me along behind him. I sent an apologetic look at the girl as I passed her. "Sorry about this, Miss," I whispered.

"You're not allowed inside, sir.

"There's something inside the walls. Can you feel it, Prue?" The Doctor asked not looking at me as he examined the gas lamp.

Closing my eyes, I reached out with my mind and jerked back shivering when I encountered something cold, something that felt badly not right.

"The gas pipes. Something's living inside the gas isn't there, Doctor?" I asked quietly not wanting to know.

"Open the door!" Rose's voice shouted from another room.

"That's her!" The Doctor exclaimed and grabbing my hand again he leads me further into the house.

"Please, please, let me out!" I winced at the fear I could lacing my sister's voice and jerking my hand from the Doctors I brushed past him I put more speed into my run dodging past the man from earlier when he appeared before me.

"How dare you, miss...sir." The man exclaimed.

{End of Prue's POV}

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Hallway (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Open POV}

"Let me out! Somebody open the door! Open the door!" Rose was demanding when the Doctor caught up with Prue and found her on her knees trying the pick the door lock with a hairpin. She let out a small growl when it wouldn't work.

Pulling Prue to her feet and away from the door the Doctor then kicked in said door. Inside was Rose in the hands of what could only be zombies.

Striding over the Doctor pulled Rose away from the zombie. "I think I'll just take back my companion if you don't mind."

Meanwhile, Prue had been backing away and gave a slight noise of fear as her back bumped into the wall of the other side of the hallway. "Why the walking dead? Of all bloody things, why the fuck did it have to be zombies." Prue muttered to herself keeping a steady watch on said walking dead.

"It's a prank. It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." Mr Dickens stated, heavy in denial.

"No, we're not. The dead are walking." The Doctor replied and looked down at Rose with a grin. "Hi." Before turning with a serious look to the zombies.

"Hi. Who's your friend?" Rose asked quite calmly getting the Doctors attention and another grin.

"Charles Dickens." The Doctor replied before once again turning back to the zombies with a serious look.

"Okay," Rose replied, frowning when she spotted Prue's fear covered face. Looking at Prue and the animated corpses it clicked in her mind why Prue was afraid but wasn't sure how to help.

"My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?" The Doctor asked, addressing the two beings.

"Failing. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. Argh!" Answered the male in many voices before letting out an eerie scream as blue gas flooded out of the two and into the gas lamps, the corpses collapsing afterwards.

Once they were down Rose grabbed Prue's face forcing her to make eye contact, "It's not the same, it's not the same. Those weren't zombies Prue, just take some deep breaths, alright?" She whispered only loud enough for Prue to possibly hear her. Taking Prue's arm, she tugged her to the Doctors side, who had also guessed the problem tuck Prue against his side.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Lounge (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

Gwyneth was pouring some tea while Prue sat quietly next to her. Prue hadn't said a word since they had left the hallway and the Doctor kept shooting her worried looks.

"Are you alright Miss?" Gwyneth asked as she put a cup of tea into Prue's hands, who looked up at Gwyneth with a start.

"Yeah. It's just...I'm just a little frightened by what happened earlier with the...with the corpses." Prue replied hesitantly as if weighing her words carefully and turning towards her sister who was busy trying to rip Mr Sneed a new one.

"First of all, you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man." Rose was nearly yelling at Mr Sneed.

"I won't be spoken to like this!" Mr Sneed exclaimed and Rose cut him off as she continued to rant.

"Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So, come on, talk!" Rose retorted and Mr Sneed at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"It's not my fault. It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs, the err, dear departed started getting restless." Mr Sneed snapped back sounding like he had had enough of Rose's yelling.

"Tommyrot." Mr Dickens uttered, lifting his teacup.

"You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps." Mr Sneed replied.

The Doctor grinned as Gwyneth placed a cup on the mantelpiece beside him.

"Two sugars, sir, just how you like it," Gwyneth stated before walking away and Prue noticed the grin disappear and a thoughtful look enter his eyes as he studied Gwyneth. Following the Doctors gaze, Prue too studied Gwyneth silently wondering if Gwyneth was psychic like herself.

"One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned." Mr Sneed explained.

"Morbid fancy." Mr Dickens replied.

"Oh, Charles, you were there." The Doctor stated.

"I saw nothing but an illusion." Mr Dickens replied as he drew himself up.

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up." The Doctor ordered before turning to Mr Sneed and Mr Dickens left the Lounge without a word. "What about the gas?

"That's new, sir. Never seen anything like that." Mr Sneed Replied.

"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through. Have you felt it yet, Prue?" The Doctor commented and looked questioningly at Prue who nodded after a moment indicating she had felt it.

"What's the rift?" Rose asked looking curiously at her sister and the Doctor.

"A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time. Prue being what she is, is bound to be sensitive to it." The Doctor explained.

"That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine." Mr Sneed said thoughtfully.

Huffing in boredom Rose snagged Prue's hand and followed Gwyneth who had slipped quietly from the room.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Pantry (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

Prue was putting the used dishes in the sink as Gwyneth lit the gas lamp. Rose started washing them handing them to Prue to dry.

"Please, miss, neither of you shouldn't be helping. It's not right." Gwyneth said and held out her hand for the cloth in Rose's hand and the towel in Prue's.

"Don't be daft. Sneed works you to death. How much do you get paid?" Rose asked and Prue had to stop herself from head slapping her.

"Eight pounds a year, miss," Gwyneth replied.

"How much?" Rose asked and Prue tried to recall if that was the going wage for Gwyneth's job type in the 1860s.

"I know. I would've been happy with six." Gwyneth replied sounding quite happy.

"So, did you go to school or what?" Rose asked and Prue elbowed her in the ribs, which went ignored.

"Of course, I did. What do you think I am, an urchin? I went every Sunday, nice and proper." Gwyneth stated calmly.

"What, once a week?" Prue asked before she could stop herself.

"We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second." Gwyneth replied.

"Me too," Rose replied with a chuckle and Prue refrained from commenting. After all, for her school had only been a means to keep herself occupied.

"Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own," Gwyneth told in a low tone.

"I did plenty of that, though I never got Prue to go with me. I used to go down the shops with my mate Shareen. We used to go and look at boys." Rose said and Gwyneth became serious looking.

"Well, I don't know much about that, miss." She remarked tightly turning back to washing the dishes.

"Come on, times haven't changed that much. I bet you've done the same." Rose sated still keeping the conversation going.

"I don't think so, miss," Gwyneth replied putting a cup away in its proper place.

"Gwyneth, you can tell me. I bet you've got your eye on someone." Rose persisted teasingly.

"I suppose. There is one lad. The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him." Gwyneth replied finally.

"I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum." Rose stated and Prue dropped her head into her hands with a small groan.

"Well, I have never heard the like." Gwyneth protested.

"Ask him out. Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start." Rose offered, not giving up.

"I swear it is the strangest thing, miss. You've both got all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some sort of wild thing." Gwyneth stated, sounding odd to Prue causing her look up and study Gwyneth again.

"Maybe I am, mind you Prue isn't. Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mister Sneed."

"Oh, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in because I lost my Mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rose replied with Prue seconding it.

"Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss, maybe your people as well." Gwyneth replied looking at Prue with the last bit.

"Maybe. Er, who told you he was dead?" Rose asked surprised.

"I don't know. Must have been the Doctor." Gwyneth replied too quickly.

"Gwyneth, Rose's father died years back and nothing is known about me before I was adopted," Prue commented her face thoughtful but suspicious as she studied Gwyneth.

"But you've been thinking about him lately more than ever," Gwyneth asked and Prue's face brightened as something finally clicked in her mind.

"I suppose so. How do you know all this?" Rose asked sounding suspicious.

"Mister Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you both have got dozens of servants, haven't you, miss?" Gwyneth asked avoiding answering Rose.

"No, no servants where we're from," Rose replied.

"And you've both come such a long way," Gwyneth said her face going blank causing Prue to tense up.

"What makes you think so?"

"You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half-naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you, you've flown so far. Further than anyone but no, Prue you've seen even more haven't you. So many lifetimes in such strange worlds. The things you've seen. The darkness, the big bad wolf's cub, and you're the big bad wolf" Gwyneth stated staring right from Prue's eyes into Rose's and with a started backed away. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, miss." She cried out sounding shaken.

Prue didn't even hesitate as she moved towards Gwyneth and gave the startled girl a brief but tight hug pushing away her own fear as she did, "Your gift is nothing to be ashamed of Gwyneth."

"It's all right," Rose said trying to calm the situation. "Gwyneth, your psychic like Prue, aren't you?" Rose asked softly as Prue let go of the hug.

"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it." Gwyneth said sounding afraid.

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" The Doctor's voice suddenly said causing Prue to turn her attention to him.

"All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head." Gwyneth replied.

"You grew up on top of the rift. Your part of it. You're the key." The Doctor said as an explanation.

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts." Gwyneth stated her voice sounding stressed.

"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do." The Doctor commented and Prue frowned wondering where he was going with this.

"What to do where, sir?" Gwyneth asked hesitantly.

"We're going to have a séance." The Doctor replied before snagging Prue's hand and leaving the other two to follow.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Lounge (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town. Come, we must all join hands." Gwyneth stated when everyone had gathered around the table.

"I can't take part in this." Mr Dickens stated.

"Humbug? Come on, open mind." The Doctor commented lightly.

"This is precisely the sort of cheap Mummery I strive to unmask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeezebox concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing." Mr Dickens replied.

"Oi! You leave her alone..." Prue exclaimed but was cut off by the Doctor.

"Now, don't antagonize her. I love a happy medium." The Doctor replied giving Prue's hand a brief squeeze, to calm her.

"I can't believe you just said that," Rose commented with a small laugh.

"Come on, we might need you." The Doctor stated gesturing for Mr Dickens to take the last seat.

Mr Dickens sat back down between Rose and Gwyneth.

"Good man. Now, Gwyneth, reach out." The Doctor stated aiming the last part at Gwyneth as he turned his head to look at her. Prue gripped his hand as an uneasy feeling filled the pit of her stomach.

"Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden." Gwyneth called out and Prue winced tightening her shields as the whispers started.

"Can you hear that?" Rose asked quietly,

"Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly." Mr Dickens replied sounding self-assured.

"Look at her." Prue hissed at him annoyed with his blatant denial.

"I see them. I feel them." Gwyneth stated with her head tilted towards the ceiling as gas tendrils drift above their heads.

"What's it saying?" Rose asked and turned her head to look questioningly at the Doctor as well.

"They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now, look deep. Allow them through." The Doctor said urging Gwyneth.

"I can't!" Gwyneth replied.

"Yes, you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link." The Doctor stated calmly.

"Yes." Gwyneth's head lowered her eyes shut before snapping open again and blue outlines of people appeared behind her.

"Great God! Spirits from the other side." Mr Sneed uttered his eyes wide.

"The other side of the universe," Prue replied staring at the forms, looking like she was trying to figure something out.

The figures then spoke with two children's voices, and Gwyneth spoke with them. "Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us."

"What do you want us to do?" The Doctor asked, looking up at the blue figures.

"The Rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge." The Gelth and Gwyneth replied.

"What for?" The Doctor asked.

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction." The Gelth and Gwyneth replied urgently.

"Why, what happened?" The Doctor questioned.

"Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came." The Gelth and Gwyneth explained shortly.

"War? What war?" Mr Dickens asked his voice laced with confusion.

"The Time War. The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state." The Gelth and Gwyneth replied and Prue saw a look of understanding appear on the Doctors face.

"So that's why you need the corpses." The Doctor stated.

"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us." The Gelth and Gwyneth responded.

"But we can't." Rose uttered.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked sharply looking Rose in the eyes.

"It's not. I mean, it's not..." Rose tried to reply but trailed off.

"Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives." The Doctor inquired and held Rose's gaze for a moment longer before turning back to the Gelth.

"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth." The Gelth and Gwyneth requested before the Gelth fled back into the gaslights and Gwyneth collapsed across the table. Prue was on her feet in seconds, rushing over to Gwyneth's side as Rose held her.

Prue looked at the Doctor tuning everyone else out as she caught his gaze. "I can understand why you would agree but know this Doctor, I don't trust them. Something about this entire situation just feels wrong." Prue stated before turning her gaze to Gwyneth, knowing the Doctor wouldn't heed her words. "And I fear Gwyneth will somehow pay the price."

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) A little while later (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

Prue was sitting beside the chaise longue where they had laid Gwyneth down after she had collapsed. Rose had patted Gwyneth's face with a wet cloth when Gwyneth slowly began to wake and tried to sit up.

"It's all right. You just sleep." Rose stated softly as she kept Gwyneth from getting up.

"But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?" Gwyneth asked hopefully.

"They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival." The Doctor replied from where he was leaning against the doorframe. He was refusing to dwell on Prue's words of caution.

Rose snapped her head in his direction. "I've told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles." She exclaimed before turning back to Gwyneth and handing her a glass of water. "Drink this." Behind Rose, the Doctor rolled his eyes and let out a sigh as he tilted his head back against the doorframe.

"Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?" Mr Sneed asked and Prue turned to look up at Gwyneth tuning the others out.

"Gwyneth, are you alright. You gave me quite a fright when you collapsed like that," Prue paused uncertainty flashing across her face. "I know you have tried to keep the sight hidden but I just want you to know I thought you were very strong during the séance. If I even thought, I could have helped with my own psychic abilities I promise you I would have in a heartbeat."

Gwyneth looked surprised at Prue last statement but smile at her kind words. "Don't worry miss, I am fine now. You have something different from the sight, something more like telepathy or empathy, am I right?" Gwyneth replied.

"Your spot on," Prue confirmed and gave a gentle smile before the rest of the world filtered back in.

"Which is why they need the girl." Mr Dickens concluded.

"They're not having her." Rose retorted sharply.

"But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through." The Doctor explained.

"Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers." Mr Dickens stated sounding slightly buzzed.

"Good system. It might work." The Doctor responded thoughtfully and Rose got up walking over to him.

"You can't let them run around inside of dead people," Rose exclaimed demandingly.

"Why not? It's like recycling." The Doctor replied.

"Seriously though, you can't." Rose retorted defensively.

"Seriously though, I can." The Doctor argued back.

"It's just wrong. Those bodies were living people. We should respect them even in death." Rose argued.

"Do you carry a donor card?" The Doctor asked simply and Prue sighed knowing Rose did. After all, Prue had been with her when she had gotten it.

"That's different. That's..." Rose replied uncertainly.

"It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home. You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying." The Doctor replied cutting Rose off.

"I don't care. They're not using her." Rose restated and Prue got to feet having had enough.

Prue put two fingers in her mouth and let out a piercing whistle that caused everyone to wince and look at her. "Shut it you two," Prue demanded, glaring at Rose and the Doctor. "I believe your both forgetting something very important here." Prue turned to Gwyneth her gaze softening as she took hold of one of her hands.

"I don't want you to do this, there's something not right about the Gelth, but this has to be your decision, not mine or anyone else's," Prue told her in a soft voice, she gave Gwyneth's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"Prue, she doesn't understand what's going on." Rose interrupted.

"You would say that, miss, because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid. Prue is right, it's my decision." Gwyneth stated looking at Rose.

"That's not fair," Rose exclaimed.

"It's true, though. Things might be very different where you're from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me. I'm sorry Prue," Gwyneth turned to the Doctor with determination. "Doctor, what do I have to do?" Gwyneth asked turning to the Doctor.

"You don't have to do anything." The Doctor replied.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my mam on a holy mission. So, tell me." Gwyneth insisted.

"We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mister Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?" the Doctor replied and turn inquiringly the Mr Sneed with the last part.

"That would be the morgue." Mr Sneed replied.

"No chance you were going to say gazebo, is there?" Rose asked faintly sarcastic.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Morgue (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"Urgh. Talk about Bleak House." The Doctor stated as he looked around the cold basement where the recently departed lay under white sheets.

"The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed, 'cos I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869." Rose stated.

"Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cosy little world can be rewritten like that." The Doctor replied with a snap of his fingers, "Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing."

"Doctor, I think the room is getting colder." Mr Dicken's commented with a small shiver and even Prue found herself shivering.

"Here they come," Rose said with a shiver before a Gelth came out of a gas lamp by the door and stood under a stone archway. "You've come to help. Praise the Doctor. Praise him."

"Promise you won't hurt her." Rose cried out demandingly.

"Hurry! Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth." The Gelth stated, ignoring Rose's plea.

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, all right?" The Doctor replied stepping forwards.

"My angels. I can help them live." Gwyneth stated looking at the Doctor.

"Okay, where's the weak point?" The Doctor asked bluntly.

"Here, beneath the arch." The Gelth replied.

"Beneath the arch," Gwyneth repeated as she walked toward the arch stepped inside the Gelth facing the room.

"You don't have to do this," Prue stated taking Gwyneth's hands, trying one last time to change Gwyneth's mind.

"My angels," Gwyneth replied cupping Prue's face briefly. Prue backed away with a shudder as she felt the air shift.

"Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through!" The Gelth cried.

"Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come!" Gwyneth replied.

"Bridgehead establishing." The Gelth exclaimed.

"Come to me. Come to this world, poor lost souls!" Gwyneth called out.

"It is begun. The bridge is made." The Gelth exclaimed as Gwyneth's mouth dropped open and blue gas began pouring out.

"She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend." The Gelth declared its sweet blue colour suddenly turning flame red with sharp teeth. Its voice became deep and hard. "The Gelth will come through in force."

"You said that you were few in number." Mr Dickens questioned confusion in his voice.

"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses." The Gelth admitted harshly as the dead began rising.

"Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master. This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you."

"Mister Sneed, get back!" Rose cried out before a corpse grabbed him and snapped his neck. A Gelth zoomed into his mouth taking control of his corpse.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong." The Doctor stated pointlessly.

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come, march with us." The corpse of Mr Sneed exclaimed

"No." Mr Dickens uttered, appalled.

"We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead." The Gelth declared venomously.

"Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back now!" Prue exclaimed as she backed away fear on her face, as dead Sneed backed them up against a metal gate.

"Four more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth." The head Gelth ordered.

Acting fast the Doctor pulled open the gate and pulled Rose and Prue inside beside him before pulling it shut.

"Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me. I'm so" Mr Dickens stated before leaving the morgue.

"Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth!" The Gelth demanded.

"I trusted you. I pitied..." The Doctor stated and cut off as Prue spoke. "Doctor, mind my body for a moment? Don't let them kill me!" Prue stated Prue gasped in his arms. Before the Doctor could reply Prue's eyes slid shut and she began falling as her body going limp. With a startled "PRUE!" The Doctor caught her in his arm and held her tightly to his chest checking her throat for a pulse and sighing when he found it.

{End of Open POV}

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Prue inner subconsciousness (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Prue's POV}

I don't know what made me think of Poppy but before I could change my mind I ordered the Doctor to watch my body before heading straight for _that room_. As soon as I landed I was off and running before skidding to a halt in front of Poppy's door. "Shit, I have no idea how to do this, I need to think!" I began pacing in front of her door brainstorming aloud as I did so.

Okay so even if I could somehow just let her out two souls in one vessel has never worked in any universe," I paused whipping to face Poppy's door. "Two souls in one vessel…same thing as two of myself in one room! I just need to swap places with her, If I force my consciousness into her room, hers will be forced out and she can use her orb shield. Ah ha!" I exclaimed and taking a deep breath placed my hands flat against Poppy's door. **"Poppy Halliwell!"** I whispered forcefully before everything went black I knew no more.

{End of Prue's POV}

{No One's POV}

As Prue Tyler's body slumped against the now glowing door a ball of light broke away and began forming into a humanoid shape before a gasp was heard causing the light to disperse leaving behind a bewildered Poppy Halliwell.

Scanning her surrounding Poopy gaped wide-eyed at the sight of her fully formed door and the doors that came after her own. Looking back to her own door she noted it was oddly glowing and now noticed the form that was slumped against it behind the glowing shield.

{End of No One's POV}

{Poppy's POV}

"What have you done?" I whisper horrified at the sight of her against my door.

' _ **She is your 42nd and current form Prue Tyler**_ _,' An animalistic voice replied in my head._

"Who's there?" I demanded loudly, moving to press my back against the wall at the same time.

' _ **I am not a threat to you, Poppy Halliwell, do come closer though for I need to explain why you have been summoned'**_ was the lowly growled response, before my sight flashed gold and I found myself standing in front the hugest wolf I have ever seen that had a golden gaseous form.

"I know who you are," I whispered in awe. "Your Bad Wolf, which means Prue Tyler is living in the Doctor Who universe."

' _ **Indeed, you are correct on both counts. As for why my cub has summoned you, she believes your Whitelighter abilities can be of use in the current danger she faces.'**_ Bad Wolf replied and I understood Prue Tyler was just like me, recklessly putting herself in danger for those she loved.

"I understand, I will do my best!" I whispered before closing my eyes and focusing on taking control of Prue's body.

{End of Poppy's POV}

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Back in the morgue (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Open POV}

Suddenly Prue gasped and jerk upright in the Doctors arms. "Right, first thing first." An American voice stated before placing both hands palms out against her chest, taking a deep breath, she slowly moved her hands outwards. As this was happening the corpses were suddenly moved backwards by an invisible force. "Now that there's more space, my orb shield should hold them at bay." For a split second, the second image of another girl Prue's age was superimposed over Prue as she turned to look at Rose, "Your sister has got to craziest mortal I have ever met." The girl stiffened and turned to look up at the Doctor when his grip tightened around her almost painfully.

"Who are you? What are you?" The Doctor demanded sharply, glaring down at the girl in his arms who gave a nervous chuckle.

"So, you're not the same Nine I've interacted with before," The American voice replied before locking her gaze with the Doctor's. My name is Poppy Halliwell, I'm from door 39, also I'm a Witch Whitelighter hybrid." Poppy explained to the Doctor before looking out at the zombies. "I'm sorry but this is all I can do for you two. This isn't my time anymore, in fact, my orb shield probably won't last much longer…" Poppy replied but was cut off when said orb shield faltered and vanished. Poppy winced as the strain of her being in Prue's body began to make itself known. Feeding the feeling of fear, Poppy forced out her orb shield a second time.

"That's about all I can do!" Poppy said her voice beginning to sound strained towards the end as her body began trembling in the Doctors arms. The Doctor turned her to face him and forced her to look up at him by holding her chin.

"Prue's body can't handle the strain of you being here can it!" The Doctor asked sharply as he studied her face.

"No, she shouldn't have done this. And I can't return to my room until she retakes control." Poppy replied still trembling slightly.

"Can't you force her to take control?" Rose demanded harshly causing Poppy to wince.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't. I'll try to keep the shield going for as long as I can this time. I won't let us die here." Poppy replied her voice gained a weak edge.

"But I can't die. Tell me I can't. I haven't even been born yet. It's impossible for me to die. Isn't it?" Rose asked hysterically Poppy's words pushing her over the edge.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor replied.

"But it's 1869. How can I die now?" Rose demanded, fear beginning to coat her voice.

"Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the twentieth century and die in the nineteenth and it's all my fault. I brought you and Prue here." The Doctor stated and Poppy pinched his arm causing him to glare down at her.

"It's not your fault. Rose and Prue wanted to come, you stubborn headed male," Poppy stated as she returned the glare with interest. Turning back to the zombies banging on her shield she muttered before thinking, "Plus considering the stunt Prue just pulled she must fancy you quite badly Doctor."

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff." The Doctor replied as if to side step Poppy's statement. In the back of his mind though, various scenes with Prue kept replaying making him wondering if Poppy was telling the truth or just reading too much into Prue's actions.

"It's not just dying. We'll become one of them." Rose replied looking out at the Gelth who were trying to break past Poppy's shield.

"We'll go down fighting, yeah?" Rose asked shakily.

"Yeah." The Doctor replied and Poppy nodded in agreement.

"Together!" Poppy stated, grabbing a hold of one of Rose's hands as the Doctor did the same.

"I'm so glad I met you and your sister Rose Tyler, you as well Poppy." The Doctor stated looking between Rose and Poppy.

The door being thrown open caused Poppy to jump and her shield collapsed as Mr Dickens ran in.

"Doctor! Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!" Mr Dicken ordered as he turned off the flame in the gas light before opening the gas flow to its fullest.

"What're you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Turn it all on. Flood the place!" Mr Dickens ordered and put out the flames in the gas lamps but increasing the gas output.

"Brilliant. Gas." The Doctor uttered and Poppy gasped as she connected the dots.

"What, so we choke to death instead?" Rose exclaimed in disbelieve.

"Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous." Mr Dickens questioned.

"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!" The Doctor exclaimed. Poppy seeing a gas pipe behind them along with the Doctor and began trying to break it open as the corpses turned away and began advancing on Mr Dickens.

"I hope, oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately." Mr Dickens exclaimed worriedly.

"Plenty more!" The Doctor stated as he and Poppy ripped the gas line it from the wall gas flooding the room instantly forcing the Gelth out of the corpses.

"It's working." Mr Dickens exclaimed as Rose, Poppy and the Doctor stepped out of the alcove.

"Gwyneth, send them back. They lied. They're not angels." The Doctor called out to Gwyneth and her mouth closed and she stared blankly.

"Liars?" Gwyneth asked quietly.

"Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!" The Doctor ordered stepping closer to Gwyneth.

"I can't breathe." Rose gasped out coughing and Poppy clutched the table near her as her head swam.

"Charles, get them out." The Doctor ordered over his shoulder not taking his eyes off Gwyneth.

"I'm not leaving her," Rose exclaimed jerking out Mr Dickens hands.

Poppy walked up beside the Doctor and stood on her tippy toes to reach his ear. "Doctor, not to cause alarm but this body has about...say eight minutes' tops before vital organs begin shutting down. Bad Wolf is saying you'll have to render me unconscious and bring her back yourself before it's too late." She whispered hurriedly in his ear before pulling away. The Doctor glanced down at her at nodded. With a nod, Poppy left the morgue behind heading for the street outside.

"They're too strong," Gwyneth said as though she hadn't seen Poppy whispering in the Doctor's ear.

"Remember that world you saw? Rose and Prue's world? All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift." The Doctor commented.

"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out." Gwyneth replied quietly and pulled a box of matches from her apron pocket.

"You can't!" Rose exclaimed lunging forward as if to stop Gwyneth, but the Doctor grabbed a hold of her, stopping her.

"Leave this place!" Gwyneth ordered quietly.

"Rose, get out. Go now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Now go!" The Doctor ordered and pushed Rose towards the doorway.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Outside the Chapel of rest (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

Poppy was about to head back in when the Doctor ran out and the place exploded behind him, throwing the Doctor across the street nearly knocking Poppy over.

"She didn't make it." Poppy and Rose asked sadly.

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift." The Doctor replied.

"At such a cost. The poor child." Mr Dickens stated mournfully.

"I did try, Rose, Poppy, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes." The doctor explained whispering Poppy's name so Mr Dickens wouldn't hear.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked in confusion and Poppy closed her eyes already guessing what he meant as a similar scene played out in her mind.

"I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch." The Doctor replied and Poppy whispered. "Just like Sarah."

"But she can't have. She spoke to us. She helped us. She saved us. How could she have done that?" Rose asked not having heard Poppy.

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor." Mr Dickens stated.

"She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know." Rose stated as the Doctor stepped in front Poppy.

"Alright?" The Doctor asked Poppy his fingers hovering next to her temples.

"Yeah." Poppy replied softly and the Doctor rested his fingers on her temples and brought his forehead down against hers, staring deeply into Poppy's eyes. Making a connection to Poppy's psyche the Doctor kissed her forehead and uttered. "Sleep!" Catching Poppy as her body began to collapse and lifted her bridal style in his arms.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Outside the Tardis (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, er, shed. Won't be too long." The Doctor commented slightly Poppy in his arms to find the key to the Tardis.

"What are you going to do now?" Rose asked Mr Dickens.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital." Mr Dickens replied cheerfully.

"You've cheered up." The Doctor commented.

"Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them." Mr Dickens replied robustly.

"Do you think that's wise?" Rose asked cautiously.

"I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth." Mr Dickens explained.

"Good luck with it. Nice to meet you. Fantastic."

"Bye, then, and thanks," Rose said as she shook his hand before kissing Mr Dickens cheek.

"Oh, my dear. How modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?" Mr Dickens asked in confusion.

"You'll see. In the shed." The Doctor replied vaguely.

"Upon my soul, Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?" Mr Dickens questions.

"Just a friend passing through." The Doctor said shifting Poppy in his arms to keep his hold on her.

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last?" Mr Dickens inquired hesitantly.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor replied cheerfully.

"For how long?" Mr Dickens asked.

"Forever. Right. Shed. Come on Rose." The Doctor said turned to carry Poppy into the Tardis.

"In the box? All three of you?" Mr Dickens asked as if in disbelief.

"Down boy. See you." The Doctor exclaimed before stepping fully into the Tardis.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Tardis (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" Rose asked as she followed the Doctor up to the console.

"In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story." The Doctor replied setting Poppy down on the jump seat.

"Oh, no. He was so nice." Rose exclaimed sadly.

"But in your time, he was already dead. We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy. Let's give him one last surprise." The Doctor replied and flipped a lever putting the Tardis into flight before crouching in front of Poppy's sleeping form.

"Doctor, why did you knock her out like that?" Rose asked, her curiosity finally getting the best of her.

"Before she left the morgue Poppy let me know Prue's body was beginning to crash and explained I would need to retrieve Prue myself. The Doctor replied as he shifted Prue into a seated position and placed his fingers against her temples. "Shouldn't be gone long." The Doctor informed Rose before her dove into Prue mindscape straight into her subconscious. Looking around the room he spotted Prue's form slumped against Poppy's door which was surrounded by a shield that looked to be made up energy from the heart of his Tardis.

"Doctor I can't reach her!" Poppy exclaimed upon noticing him as she was once again pushed away from the shield.

"Looks like she needs a Doctor, yeah." The Doctor replied and squatted down next to Prue, wincing as he forced his arms through the shield. As he wrapped Prue in his arms the shield collapse and with it, Poppy Halliwell was drawn back into her room.

Moving into a sitting position the Doctor pulled Prue onto his lap with a sigh.

"Come on Prue. Listen to my voice, hear me and return to me." The Doctor whispered softly into Prue's ear and as is hearing him she began to stir her eyelashes fluttered before opening slowly.

"Doctor?" Prue said faintly as she tried to sit up only the Doctor kept her against his chest.

"Prue Tyler, if you ever do something like that again I will put you over my knee, you hear me?" The Doctor demanded softly his voice sounding a bit deeper, rougher, before turning her slightly on his lap and placing three hard swats on her bum. Prue nodded in resigned acceptance biting her lip at the stinging sensation each swat created.

"Good. Let's go home!" The Doctor replied standing up pulling Prue with him before pulling both of them out of Prue's subconscious.

Upon return Prue's burst into tears, "I'm sorry!"

The Doctor pressed his finger against her lips to stop her from speaking. "I know, just try to be a bit less reckless huh, for me?" He ordered while staring into Prue's teary eyes letting his fingers drop from her mouth.

"I can't make any promises," Prue began and paused as a blush covered her cheeks. "If you're willing to give me a proper kiss I will at least try harder?" She managed to keep from squeaking as her blush turned darker.

"You're trying to bargain with me about keeping yourself safe for a kiss." The Doctor stated, once again Poppy's voice saying, Prue fancied him, sounded in his head.

"Yes!" This time Prue did squeak at the intense look in the Doctors eyes.

Leaning forward the Doctor let his lips brush Prue's ear, "Do you mind, Prue Tyler if I kiss you senseless?" He whispered heatedly

"Please," Prue replied, very aware of just how close the Doctor's body was to hers.

The Doctor smirked against her ear before pulling back enough so his nose was brushing hers. Using his hands her shifted her head so would have better access to her lips before pressing his own against them hard. Male Pride thrummed through him as Prue's eyes fluttered closed as she returned the kiss.

Neither noticed the satisfied grin on Rose Tyler's face nor the picture she snapped with her mobile before exiting the console room.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Sooo what are your thoughts on the kiss was it a good way to end this chapter or was it too OOC/OTT? R &R Pretty Please?**

Date Finished and Edited: 9/24 – 9/25/2017

Date Uploaded: 9/25/2017 (Cause I can't not post this now, too excited from reviews)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09**

 **Bad Wolf Intervenes**

* * *

 _Disclaimers: Considering I'm not a famous millionaire and would rather exist in one of the fictional worlds I'd say it's a sure bet I don't own the realms used to create this fan fiction! At least I still have my wonderful dreams to escape in! Please R &R!_

 _Warnings: This is the last chapter of the first instalment of Prue Tyler. Also, mild swearing at one point, and mentions of rape and murder of a young child. If either of those things might trigger you, skip Poppy's introduction as well as Isabella's. Oh, and Georgie's since it mentions multiple miscarriages._

 _Forewords: I kept giggling like a loon as I wrote this chapter... I fear I may have freaked out the neighbours. Also, a reply to a review: **SaberbladePrime** : Tension anyone? I can't wait to see when they both snap and snog each other senseless? Or when Jack arrives on the scene, oh boy! Jealous Doctor! Hahahah! - Unfortunately, Prue won't meet Jack for a long while yet, you'll see why in this chapter._

* * *

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Prue's bedroom on the Tardis (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Open POV}

Prue woke with a grin as she recalled the first proper kiss from the Doctor. The accidental one had sent a shiver through her system but this one had her breathless, falling even more for the Doctor. Still grinning happily Prue threw back her covers and set about beginning another day.

Having taken a shower before bed Prue padded into the loo to complete her morning absolutions. Stepping out of the loo to grab some clothes from her closet, Prue paused spotting a folded outfit had been set out while she was in the loo. Shrugging Prue changed directions and examined the suggested outfit*. Noticing the colour, them Prue gazed curiously at the ceiling, "There's an awful lot of Tardis blue in this outfit, are you staking a claim on me or what?" only getting a mischievous hum in reply. Shrugging again Prue pulled on the outfit before stepping in front of the mirror for a last-minute check. Twisting a few times Prue deemed the outfit okay, nodding to herself she left her bedroom for the kitchen.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Tardis Kitchen (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

Trotting into the kitchen Prue found herself once again caught off guard by the Tardis, this time it was breakfast already made and waiting to be eaten. "Not sure why you're pampering me but thank you, Sweetie!" Prue before sitting on the barstool in front of the dishes which had a post-it with her name on it. The plate next to hers could only be the Doctor's given the amount of banana based foods.

Hearing footsteps Prue turned and smiled when it was the Doctor stepping into the kitchen. The Doctor, on the other hand, had taken one look at Prue's short shorts and half wanted to curse while the other half thought she looked fantastic in Tardis blue. The mental process barely took a second before he returned her grin before dropping a kiss to her temple as he took his seat next to her.

"Mmmm… my favourites, what's the occasion, Prue?" The Doctor questioned before digging into his breakfast.

"It wasn't me, the Tardis did all this," Prue paused and waved her free hand over her outfit. "She also decided to dress me today as well, though this jumper is fantastic," Prue added before returning her attention to her own breakfast, which consisted of a loaded omelette and home fries along with a bowl of Chobani chocolate haze craze.

They were shortly joined by Rose who in good nature teased Prue about how short her shorts were.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Later in the Tardis Console Room (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

The two sisters were trying to decide where to go next when Rose turned to the Doctor. "I was just thinking maybe Prue and I should head home," Rose commented and rushed on at the dejected look on the Doctor's face. "just to check in with Mum of course. We did leave without telling her anything."

The Doctor studied Rose's face for a moment before sighing heavily through his nose. "Alright." He replied before setting the coordinates and started the process of exiting the vortex. He was about to flip the final switches when several things happened at once.

A part of the console sprang open spilling a nearly blinding golden light from within, which headed straight for Prue. Almost instantly it had Prue cocooned and hidden from view, it pulsed several times growing to a blinding brightness before exploding and drifting back into the console, the panel snapping closed after it. Rose and the Doctor, however, weren't looking at the panel on the console they were staring in horrified shock at the spot Prue's had just been.

After a moment the Doctor's head snapped to glare at the time rotor his body trembling with rage and fear. "What did you do! What did you do to Prue!" He demanded harshly clenching his fists as he seethed.

An image of a strange woman flickered into sight and she cleared her throat lightly to get the attention of Rose and her Thief. "She's was right of course, you are rather angry with me aren't you my Thief?" The hologram asked merely watching the Doctor.

"What have you done? Where is Prue Tyler? If you caused me to fail in saving her I..." The Doctor started but was cut off by the calm voice of the projection.

"You have not failed her, I will not let that happen however for me to be able to protect my child I could not allow her to leave the time vortex. For her safety, she must remain here where she can be safely placed outside of time until the time is right."

"You took her outside of time? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is Prue could be lost forever or worse she could die!" The Doctor yelled now in full Oncoming Storm mode.

"Is she safe? Will her curse finally be broken? Can you defeat the Snatcher?" Rose inquired quietly, speaking for the first time since Prue had vanished.

"Yes!" The hologram stated simply in a firm determined tone. "for now, though she must remain outside of time, for if she doesn't exist there will be nothing for the Snatcher to grab."

"Why this moment though, she still has months before September?" Rose asked, confused by the recent events.

"You'll understand when you return home!" The hologram stated before flickering and faded from sight, leaving behind a bewildered Rose and a silently fuming Doctor.

{End of Open POV}

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Nowhere & Everywhere (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{No one's POV}

Knowing the Doctor's track record for piloting Bad Wolf sprang into action before the Tardis could leave the time vortex.

With a flex of their will, a time bubble seconds out of sync with the rest of the universe was created. Inside was a large circular stone chamber. In the middle of the chamber was a spacious amphitheatre sinking in the ground on each wide tier sat a number of oversized armchairs. Two the left of each seat was a table and to the right was a mini fridge with a microwave above it. In total there was seating for forty-two people which was also the number of doors along a winding catwalk that climbed around the room. Nodding in satisfaction Bad Wolf unleashed the heart of the Tardis grabbing their cub removing her for time itself.

{End of No one's POV}

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) The moment Prue is taken (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Prue's POV}

When the light shot out of the console and headed towards me, I wasn't afraid, though it could be because it happened so fast. One moment I'm surrounded by this light and now I'm in a stone room that resembles _THAT ROOM._ 'In fact, if it weren't for the amphitheatre I'd be freaking out right now." I mused, my head tilted curiously to the side as I studied the room before me.

The sound of someone clearing their throat gently came from right behind me, I spun around and stared wide-eyed at the women in front of me. I went to speak but was cut off before I could utter a single syllable.

"My thief got the co-ordinates wrong again, so we had to act quickly to keep you safe my child. You see the point in time when you would have arrived home was a year from when you left. Had you left the time vortex there is nothing we could have done to keep you from being snatched." The woman explained and the feeling I knew her wouldn't go away.

"You're the heart of the Tardis aren't you, Sweetie?" I asked the notion bugging to be confirmed.

"I am, and you are our child," Sweetie explained bluntly.

I blinked up at her in blatant confusion, "Your child? How?" I asked, a small ache forming in my temples.

"I will be there when you first arrive in this universe, it is from me you gain your psychic abilities, and Bad Wolf who lead Rose Tyler to find you," Sweetie answered and I nodded, understanding a bit.

"Will he be there also?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes, Where I go my Thief goes as well," Sweetie confirmed and something dawned on me as the Doctor filtered through my thoughts.

I couldn't stop my eyes from widening as the image of how Rose and the Doctor were sure to be reacting at me being taken so abruptly. "The Doctor probably really pissed of you do realize, that right?" I asked her and she only nodded grimly.

"This needed to happen! My thief has been alone for so long and lost so many people before you came along. You whose soul carries the same amount of scar tissue as my thief, you who looks at the world like no one else!" Sweetie explained stared earnestly into my eyes.

"And you no doubt picked up on my attraction to him, something I haven't had since _**HIM**_ ," I paused taking a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Not just your attraction to my Thief but his for you." Sweetie chirp, an impish grin forming on her lips.

I felt my heart flutter and tried to squash the blush I could feel heating my cheeks, I decided a change of topics was needed. "Sweetie, where have you put me? There's a reason this room resembles that room isn't there? That's why the doors are here also, although I can't help but wonder why?" I questioned thinking aloud with the last part as I looked around at the forty-two doors, mentally wincing at the sight of my door being fully formed.

{End of Prue's POV}

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) The Tardis Console Room (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Open POV}

"And there you go Powell estates the year two thousand and five." The Doctor commented as the Tardis landed before following Rose outside.

"How long have I been gone?" Rose asked spinning to face the Doctor who had his back against the Tardis with his arms and ankles crossed.

"About twelve hours," The Doctor replied and gave Rose a thoughtful look. How are you going to explain Prue not being with you?"

"Oh! Right, I'll just say she's with Chris so I won't be long. I just want to see my mum." Rose replied making her way her building.

"What're you going to tell her?" The Doctor inquired with a curious tilt of his head.

"I don't know. I've been to the year 5 billion with my little sister and only been gone, what, twelve hours? No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's and Prue is with Chris. See you later," Rose gave the Doctor a cheeky look before tagging on an afterthought. "Oh, don't you disappear," before turning and running up the stairs to the flat.

Leaning his head back against his ship the Doctor gazed around the area before an old poster half stuck to a concrete pillar caught his attention. A sinking feeling filled him as he got closer to the poster and saw it was missing poster for only Rose Tyler, Prue wasn't mentioned once. Running back into his ship he rechecked the date and paled as it dawned on him what was happening and what had nearly happened to Prue. His eyes widened as it clicked, Prue's presence had already been erased, Jackie Tyler now only had a single daughter. He was already dashed towards the Tyler flat as this thought was halfway finished.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Meanwhile with Prue (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"So...?" Prue questioned waving her hand to indicate the space around herself.

"The snatcher has already erased you from this universe, it now only needs to get its claws on you. To undermine it we have simply removed you from time itself placing you in a time bubble seconds out of sync with the rest of this universe and only myself and Bad Wolf can reach you until we can put the second part of our plan into action." Sweetie explained and Prue nodded along, it made sense.

"... and just what does the second part entail?" Prue asked, half dreading the possible answer.

"Rose becoming Bad Wolf is a fixed point in time, as it stands Bad Wold has claimed you as their cub as I have claimed you as my child. To simplify things, the steps have already been taken to change physiology to that of a natural born Gallifreyan. However, it's a spark from the Doctor's upcoming regeneration that will finalize your change to his species." Sweetie explained.

"Okay, but why are the doors here?" Prue questioned, the thought just digging at her.

"Oh, they're here for you, your younger selves can join you. We thought you'd want someone to talk all this over with while we complete the first phase." Sweetie replied as if it should be obvious.

"And that is..." Prue found herself asking despite her growing weariness.

"We have studied your past timelines, particularly arrival and removal to see what links you to the snatcher, to how it is able to work. You see even though your lives are erased as if you were never in that universe there something inside of you that has been there since the beginning that allows for the curse to function. The psychical aspect is your eyes for some reason, no matter data you have always had those blue/amber-hazel eyes. Aside from that, phase one is rather simple, we're going to completely undo all that link you to your curse, when you return to my Thief your will a combined soul of all your past lives, making you complete and something completely new." Sweetie stated though Prue wondered how that could be considered simple by any means.

"How long will I be here, Sweetie?" Prue asked, needing to know how long until she could be with the Doctor and her sister once again.

"For you, mere hours," Sweetie replied caution seeping into her tone. "For my Thief, it will be much longer until he will have you by his side."

"Right then, let's get started so you can get back to your Thief before he attacks the console with his bare hands, shall we?" Prue exclaimed redundantly.

The Heart of the Tardis nodded and a series of clicks sounded as forty-one doors opened at once, their respective occupants venturing cautiously into the room well except a three-year-old who rushed out and was gazing around with open curiosity. Smiling sadly at the sight Idris left to re-join her Thief and her Wolf's chosen avatar.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) The Time Bubble is locked outside the flow of normal time (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

Prue could only stare as all of her younger selves stepped fully into the room leaving their resting places behind, their doors resealing themselves behind each girl,

It was number thirteen who broke the silence with a rather pissing, "What the fuck..." and it was number twelve who managed to head slap her before forcefully turning her to look at tiny number 16 who was staring at thirteen wide-eyed in shock.

"There are innocent ears present, mind your language!" Twelve reprimanded sharply before rushing over to scoop sixteen into her arms.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Prue spoke up, and all eyes turned on her. "Right, how about we sit down and introduce ourselves?" she chirped before plopping down in the nearest armchair. After a shrug of 'why not' each girl sat down, their order unconsciously counting down from herself.

"Since it's your suggestion why don't you go first then?" Eleven commented once everyone was seated.

"Alright, I am number 42 and technically the current form, my name is Prue Lilika Tyler, and I was dropped in my universe not born. I am currently travelling with my older sister Rose Marion Tyler and the Doctor aboard his Tardis." Prue said, introducing herself.

"So, your living in the Doctor Who universe then?" Thirty-four asked redundantly.

"You are correct, Kat," Prue replied nodding her head.

"what do you mean technically current! And how can you be dropped instead of born!" Thirteen demanded rudely.

"The first part is rather complicated though forty and forty-one can shed light on your second demand. Let's get the introductions out of the way first." Prue replied before looking over at forty-one.

"I am number forty-one and my name is Charlotte Rayne Granger, I was also dropped instead of born, "Charlie paused and absently rubbed at the wrapped on her left forearm. "And I lived in the Harry Potter universe, I'm still mad I didn't get to graduate from Hogwarts," Charlie commented and turned to number forty.

"Okay, well then I'm number forty and my name is Persephone Jackson. I was the younger twin of Percy Jackson and the daughter of Poseidon." Sephie paused and looked at Charlie and Prue intensely. "Was my attempt to outwit the Snatcher why both of you were dropped and not born into your chosen universes?" Sephie inquired a thoughtful expression on her face.

Prue leaned over and nudged Charlie before lowly whispering, "Go on, show them, mine's been healed by the Doctor so it has to be you, Sweetie." Giving her an encouraging smile, Prue leaned back into her cushions.

"That is the reason, basically Lady Artemis's mark and Poseidon's essence complicated the transition between lives," Charlie paused and unwrapped her forearm. "as a result, the Snatcher tried to remove the mark by burning it away," she paused again this time baring angry scar tissue on her inner forearm.

After a moment most turned to look at Prue expectantly. "The second time it tried it simply removed the marked skin, I was a one-year-old, scared and my left forearm bleeding, however, the Doctor had the means to replace the scar tissue." Prue turned out her unblemished left forearm, before turning the attention to number thirty-nine, "Your next Poppy!"

In response Poppy glared at Prue, "Speaking of my turn, what the heck were you thinking trading places with me. Your body nearly burned out from having me take your place!" She growled before stalking over to Prue and giving her a smack upside the head before reclaiming her seat. "Now that I got that out of my system, might I suggest Emillie keep Isabella distracted my tale a bit on the dark side." Poppy cautioned and with a nod, Emillie began doing just that. Taking a deep breath Poopy began, "I'm number thirty-nine and one of the few of us to be thankful for our snatching. You see my name is Poppy Halliwell adopted sister of the Charmed Ones and a witch/Whitelighter hybrid like Paige. When I was thirteen I mistakenly saved the life of a warlock and as a result, he became obsessed with making his woman and about a month before my eighteenth birthday he dragged me to the underworld. After the first-week death looked inviting, however, the worst was yet to happen. His plan, of course, was to use my coming again to bind my soul to his by means of a ritual and his... claiming of my virginity..." Poppy paused and curled tightly into a ball to hide her face before telling the next part. "his...he had nearly penetrated me when I was snatched." Poppy explained and you could hear the tears thick in her voice.

Sephie and Charlie were both seething glaring at nothing in particular as they clenched their fists. Prue added something else to the tale. "After HIM, when I was Sephie I couldn't stand to be touched by a male aside from my brother, father and Grover. And when I was Charlie I never gained an active sex drive basically asexual from the start. Now as myself I haven't been attracted to anyone, at least not until I met the Doctor, there's a pull with him that just feels right." Prue quietly explained.

"I don't want to seem rude however perhaps we should continue introducing ourselves?" Thirty-eight stated breaking the tense mood. "Which means I should introduce myself. I am number thirty-eight and my name if Kacia Llewellyn, I was the half-sibling of Rumpelstiltskin through the dark fairy aka our mother, my father was a sorcerer. I lived in the Once Upon a Time universe and for some reason even though the curse brought me over to Storybrooke it could not alter my memories, anyways number thirty-seven your up..." Kacia turned and made eye contact with thirty-seven.

"Well I'm as it goes number thirty-seven, my name is Ginny Setori, I lived in the H2O: Just add water universe, and well I'm" Ginny grabbed her glass of water before pouring some on her skin and second later she turned into a mermaid. "A mermaid!" She stated in a self-satisfied way grinning impishly at some of the others shocked expressions. "Anyways I can't really think of much else to say so I'm just gonna pass this on to thirty-six." She mouthed 'have fun' at thirty-six.

"Ha-ha, very funny you know I dislike attention Ginny," Thirty-six scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, before avoiding all eye contact and speaking. "As you can figure I'm number thirty-six, my name is Rose Tennant. I was a part of the Medium universe, and now can you all please stop looking at me." Rose grumble just loud enough to be heard.

"Well, alrighty then, number thirty-five hear my name is Oriana Smyth, human with a touch of Kryptonian(sp?) in me. My universe was the Small vile one and I happen to have fought by Clark's side on numerous occasions. Oh, and Emillie you might want to distract Isabella again, just in case." Oriana told them all before turning to thirty-five and silently giving her a warning glare.

"Yeah, keep it pg, I got so don't get your panties in a twist," Thirty-four snapped at Oriana before introducing herself with a dramatic sigh. "You should have already figured out I 'm number thirty-four btw my name is Kateryn Wyatt, call me Kateryn at your own risk! Since I'm being censored I lived in the Dexter universe as the niece of said character so you can probably imagine how my life went." Kat turned and glared defiantly at Oriana as if daring her to say something else when she didn't react Kat turned to thirty-three before slouching and staring at the ceiling.

"Well, it's finally my turn," Thirty-three commented, smirk in a flirty manner around the room, "Must say I always wanted to be in a room in a few of my past selves, though I had the bedroom in mind," Thirty-three shrugged and gave a lopsided grin. "Aside for that and being the thirty-third form my name is Jayden Harkness, and I'm a clone of Jack Harkness via a stolen DNA sample but whatever. I flirted my way through the Torchwood Universe muck to Jack's dismay, but hey I couldn't help that I saw better at flirting and other fun activities. Since there are innocent ears I really can't say much else without scaring Izzy." Jayden turned to Thirty-two and gave her a saucy wink, and gave her a look over causing Thirty-two to blush and stammer.

"Stop it." Thirty-two practically whined before trying to ignore Jayden who was still checking her out. "Gosh, keep it in your pants girl" Thirty-Two huffed now becoming annoyed. "Anyways as you can guess I'm thirty-two, name Serendipity Jones of the Dead Zone Universe and I really don't want to rehash memories that are better left ignored," Ren stated and looked hopefully at Thirty-one with a pleading pout.

Thirty-One sat up straight and made eye contact with everyone before speaking, "I'm number thirty-one, my name is Piper Hardy younger sister of Alec Hardy, who gained custody of me after our parents abandoned me by shipping me to him. I lived in the Broadchurch universe and aside from running around helping my older brother I don't have much to say, I was a rather introverted person." Piper then casually turned to number Thirty and grinned sheepishly.

"Just to change things up a little, my name is River Phoenix of the Shadowhunter's universe where I was raised from birth to fight the forces of evil so borrowing a page from Kat and throw the next person under the bus."

Gee thanks, and here I was going to compliment your tattoos." Twenty-nine snarked playfully before becoming a bit more serious. First off, I lived in the Switched at birth universe, where I was in fact switched at birth. My birth parents already had seven children before I came along and the family that raised me well my mother suffered multiple miscarriages before finally delivered a baby girl. This is where things get complicated, you see my swappy who was named Nycole by my birth parents had a bum heart and died at age four, now my name is Georgie Ramsey and despite the guilt trips from my bio family, I stayed with the parents who raised me. I just can't see what my so-called siblings have a problem with, their mom and dad have seven healthy children whereas mine only have me. I refuse to be labelled as selfish for loving my parent and wanting to stay with them, the bio family shouldn't have just assumed otherwise." Georgie ranted having unintentionally climb on her soapbox.

"You're clearly still affected by your situation and if it's okay can we keep moving?" Twenty-eight offered, after a moment Georgie nodded and Twenty-eight began her turn. "Greeting and Salutations my name is Victoria Brennan, form twenty-eight and I lived in the Bones universe as the youngest person to get hired at the Smithsonian Institute. I could explain my work but have found few people are inclined to listen. So I save my breath and pass the floor to Twenty-seven." Victoria politely commented before turning to Twenty-seven.

"Wow, we're down to twenty-seven already and since I'd rather be doing gymnastics I'll keep it simple. My name is Penelope Wood from the Make It or Break It universe, and I am bored." Penelope managed to say in one breath before waving her hand in Twenty-six's direction.

"Yeah, I'm number twenty-six, named Aurora Downey by the woman who ran the orphanage I dumped at, I lived in the Tru Calling universe and my life was pretty much a poor imitation of groundhog's day so there's really not a whole lot to talk about frankly." Aurora replied scratching awkwardly at the back of her neck. "however due to unusual circumstances I'll go for you?" Aurora asked a bemused number Twenty-five who just shrugged. "okay before me was number Twenty-five her name is Isobel Clearwater and she is the cousin of Merlin, the universe she lived in was called Merlin after the main character. I'm the one explaining because due to a spell gone wrong Isobel is barely fifteen-years-old there for only has a scattered few memories from One." Aurora explained, Bel, adding on with a, "Thanks, honestly this is all very overwhelming."

"Okay, my turn, I'm number Twenty-four, my name is Darcy Gilmore nicknamed Munchie because I always seem to be hungry. Speaking of which does anyone know if these min fridges are stocked?" Darcy stated her stomach giving a rather loud grumble.

"Should be, I image Idris stock each with that person's favourites," Prue said while leaning over the side of the chair, ignoring Jayden's wolf whistle and opening the freezer part of her own mini fridge. "And she made then bigger on the inside too," Prue added as she sat back up with a pint of Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey and a spoon.

"Great I'm starving here," Darcy exclaimed before raiding her own mini-fridge whooping loudly at what she found. "Breakfast burritos by the dozens oh I could kiss Idris!" with that said Darcy's thought process was focused solely on food.

Twenty-Three was watching Darcy with an odd sort of fascination. "How is it you're not overweight with the way you eat?" She inquired sounding rather perplexed.

"Dunno, genetic anomaly or I got lucky in the genetic lottery." Darcy guesses before taking any bite of her breakfast burrito while nuking another one.

"Probably both, but moving on to number Twenty-three which is, of course, me and btw my name is Rue Jessup and I happened to have lived in the Glee universe. Singin was my passion and I was often told I could go professional after high school but I digress, I didn't get the chance. It certainly would have been interesting, to say the least." Rue stated a small whimsical smile tugging at her lips.

"Is it really my turn already?" Twenty-two asked, sounding rather reluctant. "Fine might as well do this. My name is Alyssia Gale I was a part of the universe titled The Secret Life of the American Teenager. I had my first son when I was sixteen and luckily my boyfriend did the right thing. We were married on my seventeenth birthday and three months later I found out I was pregnant again this time with twins. I was in my final week when I was snatched. It broke me felling it erase my babies before they even got a chance to live." Alyssia said as she brushed away the tears. Isabella sensing her pain scrambled off Emilie's lap and toddled over to Alyssia thrusting her arms out with a small, "up!" A small sobbed escaped Alysia as she cuddled little Izzy.

"Maybe we should take a small break and let things calm down?" Fourteen suggested after raising her hand.

Getting a general agreement a few people broke off into small groups just making idle chatter or trading gossip. Poppy quickly snagged Prue and led her away from the others. "I know what Bad Wolf is planning how are your planning on explained to the rest of the group." Poopy whispered the second she felt they were far enough away from the group.

Prue shamelessly gaped for a moment before frowning at her younger self. "How did you find out?" She asked.

"I'm not sure it's almost like Bad Wolf wanted me to know" Poopy paused thinking before looking Prue in the eye. "They were in that room when you forcefully swapped places with me, and I get the feeling that only happened because Bad Wolf made it possible. It's claimed you as it's cub, did you know?" Poppy said.

"Idris told me when she brought me here, she also informed me that she has claimed me as her child?"

"What? Why?"

"Because she sees me like the Doctor a soul covered in scar tissue, I think maybe it's more than that but that's all she could tell me at this point in time." Prue sighed running a hand through her hair as she gazed back at the group. "As for how I'll explain what's going, I'm really not sure, I know for a fact there are at least six of us who will be pissed I'm the one who becomes free.'

"No, I think Alyssia will more likely be happy for you even if her heart resents it not being her. In the end, though none of our opinions really matter, this is your time and it's you who has the final say. Personally, I'm with you, I mean if anyone deserves this it's the Doctor, you'll be able to help him heal from the war." Poppy replied before suddenly smirking. "So tell me, what happened after your little idea, hmmm? I caught a glimpse of that accidental kiss!"

Prue felt the blush burn as she bit her bottom lip. "Well, he asked me to try and keep myself safer. I told him I couldn't make promises but if he," Prue paused and the blush grew a few shades darker. "If he gave me a proper kiss I'd at least try harder."

"So...?" Poppy asked with another smirk.

"The accidental kiss may have sent shivers down my spine but wow did him kissing me properly just about stole my breath away." Prue confided a small ache flashed in her heart for a brief second. "I'm unquestionable and without a doubt in love with that alien!" Prue uttered finally saying it aloud.

Poppy's slung her arm around Prue's shoulders, "well the way I see it the outcome of this plan is the end result of you staying with the Doctor as you should." Poppy exclaimed grinning happily at her older self. "Now let's head back, we still 21 of us to get through before you explain why we were brought here. And since you're the oldest you can call shindig to an order. Although perhaps we should keep Frankie as far away from Jayden as psychically possible."

"You saw it too, then, the way they keep eyeing each other, basically undressing the other with their eyes?" Prue commented.

"Well, it's a given when you think of who Jayden was cloned from and Frankie's mother's species." Poppy replied with a shrugging as they re-joined the group.

* * *

Author Notes: I'm putting a link for the forty-two girls in my profile if you want to see what each of them looked like! Considering how long the chapter was getting there will be a chapter 10! R&R Pretty Please.

Date Finished and Edited: 10/9/2017

Date Uploaded: 10/10/2017


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Me & My Shadows**

* * *

 _Disclaimers: Considering I'm not a famous millionaire and would rather exist in one of the fictional worlds I'd say it's a sure bet I don't own the realms used to create this fan fiction! At least I still have my wonderful dreams to escape in! Please R &R!_

 _Warnings: Dunno but I'm sure there's something, somewhere in this chapter? Also, I really just couldn't wait to post this hence the dates at the bottom!_

 _Forewords: To reply to SaberbladePrime who reviewed: Thanks for that! I hope to see the next chapter soon and Jayden stops flirting with everyone! One Jack is enough! ~ Think of it this way Jayden wouldn't be Jack's clone if she didn't flirt with everything that moved. Plus, Twenty-one is worse…Mwahahahaha!_

* * *

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Meanwhile in the Tardis console room (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Open POV}

The Doctor had been heading towards the console having just fixed a fracture in time that Rose had caused by saving her father.

"Wait...what?" The Doctor stopped in his tracks and glare suspiciously at the Time Rotor, "Where are you taking us?" He scanned the entered destination and frowned. "The Powell Estates September 19, 1989, why are you taking us there?"

"Maybe she wants you to be there when Prue first arrived so she won't really have been alone?" Rose stated after a moment of deep thought, the Tardis hummed an affirmation in response.

"Alright, but this time..." The Doctor gave Rose a hard stare, "This time you stay inside the Tardis and let me deal with this, alright!"

"Alright, alright I've learned my lesson now go be there for Prue, yeah?" Rose conceded with a small sad sigh, she hadn't meant for all of that to happen.

"Right then," He glanced at the Time Rotor, "Take me to her!"

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Powell Estate September 1, 1989 (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Open POV}

With barely a thud the TARDIS appeared near the Estate and the doors snapped open.

Giving Rose one last warning look The Doctor strolled out of the Tardis locking the doors just in case. Leaning back against his ship the Doctor waited for something to occur signalling Prue's arrival in this universe. Holding his sonic at the ready he flicked it on the instant a strange heaviness filled the area. A dark vortex appeared and disappeared in an instant leaving behind a tiny child that seemed in need of a bath. Flicking the sonic the Doctor frowned when he got nothing from the scan. Putting his sonic back in his pocket he resumed his leaning position and kept a watchful eye on the tiny child. An ache went through his hearts when the child gazed around in fear before bursting into tears clutching their bloody left forearm to their small body.

Meanwhile, Bad Wolf howled in triumph as it captured that brief moment and began building a feedback from the resonance waves the vortex had created. They would keep their cub where she belonged at the Doctor's side.

The Doctor fisted his hands wanting nothing more than to scoop Prue up and soothe her. A moment later Jackie Tyler's voice was heard.

"All right sweetheart will be home in a moment no need to rush." A Mother said as her arm was being tugged by a nearly two and a half-year-old girl. They were halfway through the estate when the girl suddenly let go of her mother's hand and bolted off to the right, away from their building. "ROSE MARION TYLER, YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" The Mother exclaimed loudly before taking off after her daughter.

The Doctor watched as little Rose tried to soothe the clearly frightened smaller girl.

When Jackie had caught up with her child she found her crouched by a bench talking softly to something hidden by the bench, something she was trying to pull into sight.

"Shh...you safe now!" Rose proclaimed softly.

The Doctor pushed off the Tardis and with a last look at tiny Prue, he entered the Tardis never noticing Prue gazing after him.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) A Time locked Time Bubble (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Open POV}

After getting everyone settled, well Isabella was sound asleep, Prue stood up, "Getting back to the topic of introducing ourselves, number Twenty-one if you please."

"Of course gorgeous it'll be my pleasure. The name is Frankie Vaughan and I am only half human from my father's side, my mother was an empathic demon which basically lives off sex. The demon inheritance kicks in at thirteen and in the heat of it all, I ended up killing my father. I spent six months isolating myself in fear of what I had done. To be blunt I was on the edge of insanity when Lucifer Morningstar found me, and basically screwed me for three days straight. That man is hung and dam well knows how to use it but I digress he's not her and I should stop before I develop lust rage. Anyways when we finally talked he explained I had killed my dad because I was considered a new-born and new-born need another demon to bed them during their new-born year. So even though I'm half human my demon side is still the most dominant. On a side note, Empathic demons have to be at least one hundred before they can reproduce. Now, whose wants to be next? Maybe we can shuffle up the order?" Frankie was saying her smile flashing a small set of fangs.

"So, you're basically like the Denali sisters?" Emillie blurted out curiously.

After a moment Frankie shrugged, "Eh, you could say that. You wanna find out?"

"Or not, that is not why we're here." Twenty countered calmly drumming her fingers on her crossed knee. "Which means I up, I am Taylor Morgan aka our twentieth form and I lived in the Criminal Minds universe. I lived with my uncle Derek after my parents died in a car crash. I unofficially helped out Garcia as her assistant and I had a slight crush on Spencer Reed," Taylor offered a shrug to those who looked amused. "What, he was finally someone with an IQ like mine and could hold lengthy conversations whenever possible plus I was as socially awkward as he was. Perhaps if I had stayed something might have come of it, who knows."

Given how your tone changed when speaking about and your change of body language there's was a high probability something would have. Trust me on that, I've been reading people since before I could talk." Nineteen offered nonchalantly.

"You would say that, wouldn't you. I swear your brains carried over into me." Taylor replied and Nineteen merely smirked.

"Your welcome! Now shall I introduce myself?" Nineteen inquired but rather than wait for a response carried on. "My name is Wryn Maverick and reading people is what I do for fun and a living. You see I lived in the Sherlock universe where I was abandoned at birth, and placed in an orphanage. I hated every moment in that place, they keep trying to smother my budding genius, so I started planning. By age thirteen I had enough money hidden away that I ran and never looked back. About a month later I ended up in the middle of one of Sherlock's cases due to a bout of curiosity on my part. Since I helped catch the killer it was deemed by some moron in authority I should become Sherlock's ward. It was the beginning of a love/hate relationship between Sherlock and me. I did love to mess with him, at least I managed to stave off boredom for the both of us."

"What would have happened if you both got bored?" Nine asked, interrupting Wryn who's smirk made all of her older selves' cringe.

"A 99.9% probability of complete chaos, metal scarring and something being blown up!" Wryn quipped a devious twinkle in her eyes.

"You're not bored right, now are you?" Nine actually squeaked as she replied.

"No this is rather amusing for me, I get to read my future selves and speaking of which," Wryn turned and looked directly at Prue. "Your plotting something, something that has to do with the reason we are all here." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes and no, do you mind if I wait until One has had her turn?" Prue offered, "I'm not trying to stall I just need time to figure out how to explain it correctly."

"I'll hold you to that Miss Tyler." Wryn warned before shifting her gaze to number Eighteen, "Your turn. And please explain the ears!"

"Right, though everyone after me should already know well aside from Isobel. But whatever." Eighteen shrugged. "I'm the girl behind door number eighteen, my name, Brinny Sirius. And yes, my surname is after the dog star and for a good reason, you see I'm only a quarter human and the rest is Dog Demon. That is why I have dog ears on the top of my head instead of normal ones on the sides of it. I lived in the InuYasha universe for those who haven't figure it out or never watch or heard of anime. On a side note, why have I been hearing Japanese form all of you so far?"

"Ah that would be the gift of the Tardis it basically acts like a language translator for your brain, and before anyone asks no it is not changing your mind just the words your hearing," Prue explained, not having noticed until Brinny's turn and heard her speaking English instead of Japanese.

"That's probably a good thing given I was never good with Speaking English and there's another two of us whose native language is Japanese." Brinny surmised. "Err, can I be done I'm not one for talking much." She admitted not even looking sheepish.

"Alight, I'll spare you." Seventeen replied before grinning, "Number seventeen and for she came before myself, my name is Delilah Wylde and I lived in the Degrassi universe. I was and still am a nonconformist who dances to my own tune, not one dictated by society. I may have only had a handful of friends but we were a tight-knit group, sooo... I'd rather not share anymore, they may not remember me but I remember them so my lips are sealed!" Delilah having said her bit, went rummaging through her minifridge. Before pausing and bolting upright to stare at Sixteen. "Shi... I mean... crap Isabella's only three years old someone needs to speak for her!" Delilah exclaimed, indicating she wouldn't be the volunteer.

"Since I'm the oldest, I'll tell her story and if Hailey and Miranda want I can do theirs as well?"

"Only naming my universe I can do the rest myself I'm not stupid!" Thirteen snapped, pouting and rolling her eyes rudely at Prue.

"More like just a pain in everyone's backside!" Jayden of all people retorted and Prue had to step in signalling Poppy who flooded the room with calm to defuse the two.

"Now then, Miranda I know you're not stupid, I only offered because you never had the Dreams of your past life's nor do you know the name of your universe. Please do not bite my head off!" Prue responded, calm thanks to Poppy.

Fourteen slowly raised her hands a pale blush staining her cheeks. "If your still offering might you just name my universe as well, please?" She asked.

"Of course, Sweetie, now that that is settled I must warn those who came before Isabella her story is pretty twisted. You see Isabella is only three years old because her father while in a drunken rage murdered not only her but her mother as well. Form the moment her eyes settled on our blue/amber-hazel, he believed his wife had cheated on him. Even with DNA testing, he refused to accept she was, in fact, his child. So, he started drinking more and finally snapped one night, he was caught and because of the severity of his actions was sentenced to death. It also because of her young age Isabella didn't cross over after death which given she was born into the Ghost Whisperer universe which meant she wandered as a ghost until she was snatched on what should have been her eighteenth birthday." Prue barely finished speaking when Alyssia promptly claimed Isabella and was cuddling the drowsy toddler. "As for Miranda she lived in the Dead Like Me universe and Hailey lived in the universe titled The 440. Pythia if you could please proceed?"

"Sure, why not. My name is Pythia Strycker and while my magic was strong the witch hunters got me. Needless to say, being a ghost was boring, also running from things that snack on ghosts well... that sucked. To think I should have trusted my "enemy" over my so-called "boyfriend" I won't have died for something out of my control. However, hindsight really is a bitch so I'm not looking back if I can help it."

"I guess I'll take that as my cue, my name is Hailey Foster age thirteen and I was abducted by aliens at age nine, I don't have a single memory from the five years I was missing," Hailey Paused and turned to Pythia. "Were the memories included in these dreams Miss Tyler mentioned?"

"No, it's like they were completely erased," Pythia replied, frowning.

"Oh, okay! Well since returning I found that I just knew things, things that hadn't happened yet or where I had never been. It wasn't visions or images I would suddenly just know something but no why or for what reason. To make matters worse during the five years I was missing my parent's marriage fell apart it was while leaving my father, mother was in a car accident. My father still blamed himself and turned to drinking, so by the time I was returned he was deemed unfit to raise me, one of the main agents took me in. Aside from the random knowledge I lived a pretty ordinary life, which was all about school, friends and growing up."

Miranda snorted rudely, "Yeah, lucky you. Listen I'm Miranda Deschanel age thirteen and a grim reaper, that's all you need to know!" She commented before going back to tuning everyone out.

"My turn then, Hi, I'm Emillie Hale from the Twilight universe and a hybrid imprintee. My imprinter was Seth Clearwater, and I really hope since I was erased he still found an imprint. Did he?" Emillie turned to Prue since she was the oldest.

"Err, it's not mentioned in the books, also he's three years younger than your Seth," Prue replied after a moment.

"That's weird! Well then, I'm a hybrid which means my mother died giving birth to me and since she had isolated herself I was alone. Fortunately, two weeks later saw the Cullen family pass close enough for me to hear and I ran to them. Rosalie Hale turned out to be my mother's aunt so she decided to raise me as her own. Once it was realised just how fast I was ageing we lived in Denali until when I was six years though I froze at looking fifteen. I could keep going there's a lot I went through but I have a feeling we don't have time for that so Eleven if you would.

Eleven smirked before mock saluting the rest of us. "I'm the kunoichi behind door number eleven at your service." Grinning shew flashed peace signs with both hands, "My name is Hayashi Nakita or for the majority Nakita Hayashi from Konohagakure also known as The Village Hidden in the Leaves. I was a part of the Naruto universe and due to the odd number in my class was grouped in team seven, I tied for the top female spot with Sakura. My hobbies were mainly training, learning new skills, and trivia to help expand my mind. Thought that last one is probably why I'm different from the rest of my village, it's not just thinking outside the box but refusing to accept the box at all. Aside from being the fourth member of team seven, I was also best friends/roommates with Naruto. In fact, because of my clans Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai I knew from the moment it activated what was inside Naruto. This really isn't the time to get into my life as a ninja, so moving on," Kit turned to Ten who was tossing a ball of glowing energy between her hands.

"Yo, I'm Rowena D'Angelo aka the Angel Mage, I lived in universe The Flash. And I'm thinking since my time has been over for a long time I'll pass!" Rowena commented her eyes followed the energy ball.

"Not to be rude but I'm with Rowena," Nine commented looking rather bored. "As such my name is Bobbie Harkness, no relation t5o that Harkness, aka the Fallen Phoenix in the Arrow universe."

"My name is Aria River, number Eight in line. I lived in the Fairy Tail universe where I was a part of the Fairy Tail guild and wielded Requip like Ezra. I was considered one of the least destructive guild members though there were moments that were never spoken of afterwards," Aria had a rather devious grin on her face.

"I don't even want to know!" Seven said with a slight shudder.

"No, you really don't." Aria agreed though she was still smirking. "By all means why not do yourself now?"

"Oh alright, my name is Honda Kateryna, older sister of Tohru, I lived in the Fruits Basket universe where I lived with Akito. From the moment he demanded a meeting I just knew my life would never be the same. At first, he emotionally held me at arm's length but I grew on him I think. I know he grew on me given he talked me into his bed and was going to make an honest woman out of me. Aside from being his companion and then mate my life basically consisted of staying by his side."

"Number Six, Bronwyn Mitchell, The Walking Dead universe my life was boring before the zombie apocalypse but it down right sucked afterwards. Now if you all don't mind, before I was snatch I it had been a year since I'd had ice-cream" Bronwyn explained before gesturing to Five and curling up in her seat with a tub and a spoon.

"Kohana Kurosaki, Bleach universe and I'm really not into this kind of thing so... yeah I'm done!" Kohana said or rather she grumbled loudly.

"Fourth door occupant here, Meredith Waulker, Being Human universe and I'm a child of the moon or rather a werewolf. I had a mate and was even expecting my first cub when I was snatched much like Alyssia I left my baby being erased and it sucked! Also like several of us, I'd rather not rehash my life story and besides the majority of us already know." Meredith commented and Three catching her drift spoke.

"Hello, my name is Jordyn Davies, I was a part of the Avengers Universe as the youngest Avenger also the best at keeping the Hulk calm, it was probably something to do with me being tiny," Jordyn shrugged. Not much is known before I was found at age three by SHIELD other than I wielded magic they later identified as being similar to Loki's. One major difference is mine burns lots of energy so I have to consume roughly ten thousand calories a day. Like the other Avengers I too lived in Avenger tower and thanks to Hawkeye I have a sweet tooth bigger than the milky way." Before holding up an open pint of ice-cream and gesturing she'd like to finish it.

"Before I introduce myself, does anyone else have the growing feeling that as we get to One, our time here is counting down?" Number Two commented meeting gazes with everyone else as she spoke and getting a nod. "Okay, I was a bit worried it was just me. I almost want to try and prolong this... I guess because this is it isn't it, Prue?" She questioned gazing directly at Prue.

"Most likely but I'll explain once you and One have done your turns, alright?"

Two sighed accepting Prue's terms. "Well I'm number Two, my name is Mackenzie Iris Kelly a part of the Heroes universe. And while I wouldn't mind sharing just for the sake of sharing it's too complicated for me to explain... good thing I'm only number two!" Mackenzie summarized.

One took a deep breath and slowly looked at all of her older selves. "Before Prue explains why we've been brought here, just let me state I pray she has a way to finally end this. There forty-one lives she had to relive, something I wouldn't wish even on the monsters. However, for the record, I am Prue Winchester and I lived in the Supernatural universe. Now Prue if you wouldn't mind getting the ball rolling on all this." Prue Winchester gave Prue Tyler the same stern look she always used to crack her older brothers.

"Not that look!" Prue Tyler exclaimed dramatically shielding her eyes with her arms and replying. "Drop the look and I'll explain things to the best of my abilities, agreed?" She peeked out from between her arms. "Is it safe yet?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and being the closest whacked Prue upside the head. "Behave!"

Prue Tyler wisely decided to act her age, at least after blowing a raspberry at Charlotte. "Right, well, here's the thing you need to first understand is when the Doctor offered me a place on the Tardis it was the April before my final September. My bargaining tool with Rose was that it was nearly September and I wanted an adventure before my time was over. What I didn't realize at the time was the Doctor could hear me, and once he set us off questioned me." She took a sip of water. "Maybe I was already feeling a pull to him, cos I showed him _that_ room, explaining what I knew about the curse and snippets of all my past lifetimes," She held up a hand as quite a few began to protest. "In my defence, I wanted him to understand and had no idea this was ever going to happen. But that's beside the point, my point is the Doctor not only accepted me, he wants to end the curse, so I can stay... with him." Prue said, shutting up the lingering protesters. "Even without his offer, I don't want another one of us to go through what we have if I can finally put a stop to it all. I think perhaps it wasn't even supposed to get this far, perhaps where we originated from no longer exists so the Snatcher has simply been following its last order this whole time." Prue offered, the thought had been bugging her since number Twenty-Three! "now the reason we're all here aside from Idris and Bad Wolf setting this up is that they're enacting a plan against the Snatcher."

Poppy cut off Prue with a realizing gasp, "That's why Bad Wolf was in _that_ room! They were studying our timelines, most lightly to scrutinize the beginning and endings and how Snatcher does Its thing!"

"Makes sense, well done Poppy. That's just the beginning though. Once the Tardis and Bad Wolf can isolate the curses trigger they plan to utterly erase all separate timelines before mine melding the souls together. They plan on turning me into a Time Lady, with the help of the Doctor impending regeneration."

As if though words were a signal all forty-two girl froze feeling something indescribable suddenly pass through their bodies. Then it started with Forty-one who slowly became transparent it continued until One was also see through. The just like that One's eyes began to glow like Bad Wolfs this time the process counting up instead of down, only once Prue's Tyler's owns eyes start glowing did several things occur. First, the first forty-one shot like missiles into Prue before she found herself floating in a sea of golden mist. She found herself with no external form and couldn't form thoughts, she just knew she was waiting for something big to change everything.

{End of Open POV}

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Meanwhile with the Bad Wolf (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{No one's POV}

Bad Wolf crouched waiting for the right moment, the moment the Dark vortex appeared they snapped into action freezing that moment and rapid multiplying the resentence wave it created as it broke into this universe. A wicked grin spread across their jaw as they released their hold on time and the moment passed. Withdrawing back into the heart of the Tardis They headed straight for the room with forty-two doors.

Doing its part Bad Wolf blew out a huge gust of energy which attached itself to each of the doors thus allowing the girl inside to join their cub. Now Bad Wolf was ready, and with a predatory howl became more fluid before jumping on each door from forty-two to one and repeating. Each pass saw them gaining more speed until each door was completely blocked from view. Focusing on every single beginning and ending Bad Wolf blasted the amplified resonance from the Snatcher, gathered the remnants of the rooms occupants they began forcefully removing all traces of the doors starting with number forty -one. Once nothing but stone wall was left Bad Wolf moved on continuing the process until only one door remained, their Cubs. Gather together the remnants Bad wolf attacked the final door erasing the door as it grabbed a hold of their Cub and melded them all together. As the room around them began to vanish Bad Wolf carried it cub's soul to wait safely nested in the Heart of the Tardis. Now they had to answer Rose Tyler's plea after all she worked hard to pry open that panel!

{End of No one's POV}

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Floor 500 (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

{Open POV}

As the sounds of the Tardis engines grew the Doctor closed his eye in dread as the Daleks around him became hysterical, "Alert! Tardis materialising!"

Emperor believe the Doctor would try and escape roared with anger, "You will not escape!"

The Doctor, however, wasn't paying attention as the Tardis doors open to reveal Rose Tyler silhouetted by a blinding golden light. He stepped backwards stumbling and fall to the floor as energy tendrils snake outward.

"What've you done?" The Doctor exclaimed, gaping in horror at Rose.

"I looked into the Tardis, and the Tardis looked into me and Bad Wolf accepted," Rose replied her voice sounding ethereal, her London accent missing.

Fear now gripped his hearts as the conclusion Rose Tyler's words made in his head, "You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no one's meant to see that." ...not with being burn alive. He added silently.

"This is the Abomination!" The Emperor screeched the Daleks chanting, "Exterminate!" as a response a deadly beam headed straight at Bad Wolf who merely raised her hands stopping it.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here," Rose turned and scattered the words Bad Wolf throughout time and space.

"Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn." The Doctor flat-out pleaded with his remaining companion.

"I want you safe, for your mate, Doctor. Protected from the false god!" Rose stated staring down at the Doctor

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal." The Dalek Emperor exclaimed deluded in its denial.

Rose's head snapped up to face the false god, her voice steady as she passed judgment, "You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence and I divide them." Sending tendrils of the vortex causing the surrounding Dalek's to disintegrate gently. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends."

"I will not die. I cannot die!" The Dalek Emperor decried, even as the time vortex rippled through space disintegrating both ships and Daleks alike.

A horrified sort of awe filled the Doctor as he focused solely on Rose Tyler, "Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go." Causing her to now focus on him with those glowing eyes.

"How can I let go of this? I bring life." She replied ideally and several floors below Jack gasped for breath and instead of the console room, a ball of energy left the console dispersing to reveal a dazed and confused Prue who eyes glowed like Bad Wolfs.

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death." The Doctor argued, feeling the sheer wrongness of Jack

Bad Wolf though persisted, "But I can. I even broke my Cubs curse," A golden tear suddenly slipped down her cheek. "The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?

"The power's going to kill you and it's my fault." The Doctor voice filled with guilt and self-loathing.

"I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be."

"That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?" The Doctor responded as he finally got to his feet again.

Rose left out a soft whimper, "My head."

The second he laid eyes on Bad Wolf he knew his time was coming to an end, he had hoped to see Prue one last time in the body perhaps snog her senseless again. Pushing that thought away with a heavy sigh he took steps closer to Bad Wolf. "Come here!"

"It's killing me." She admitted raising a hand to her head.

"I think you need a Doctor!" The Doctor ordered only for Rose back away from him.

"WAIT! There's something you need to know!" Bad Wolf exclaimed keeping out of touching distance from the Doctor who nodded for her to continue, "The Cub will need a spark from your regeneration energy to stabilize her transition into a born Gallifreyan. It also needs to be done inside the time vortex."

"Alright, now come here you!" The Doctor ordered before gently placing his fingers on Rose's temples. Making the connection he pulled the Time Vortex out of Rose Tyler knowing it would trigger a regeneration.

As the last wisps left her Rose's eyes rolled back and she began to collapse, the Doctor quickly catching and lowering her to the ground before facing the open doors of the Tardis and expelling the Time Vortex. He could already fell the cells in his body dying as he lifted Rose Tyler into his arms and strode into the Tardis.

Stopping in the doorway he nearly lost his grip of Rose when he caught sight of Prue Tyler, wisps of vortex energy dancing around her body before slipping back into the console. She turned to gaze at him with eyes that glowed like Bad Wolfs, "Prue?" His question barely above a whisper.

 **(-_-) (-_-) (-_-) Tardis console room (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)**

"Prue!" He could a step only to remember he had Rose in his arms. Concentrating on the companion in his arms he crossed to the pilot seat and laid her on it. Taking a calm breath he turned to the console quickly sending them into the vortex.

There was a low groan from the pilot seat as Rose Tyler returned to the land of the living. "What happened?" She muttered while rubbed her head her eyes still closed.

"Don't you remember?" The Doctor asked, testing Rose's memory.

"It's like there was this singing?" Rose replied trying to shift through the hazy feeling in her head.

"That's right. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away." The Doctor said, lying through his teeth, Prue snorted in disbelief and he grinned back at her.

"I was at home. No, I wasn't, I was in the Tardis, and there was this light. I can't remember anything else..." Rose stated still struggling to recall.

Both the Doctor and Prue, however, were distracted by the Doctor's skin which was beginning to darken.

"Rose Tyler. I was going take you and Prue to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd both love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny."

Rose finally noticed Prue was back but wouldn't let that side-track her feeling a bit wary as she asked, "Then, why can't we go?

"Maybe you will, and maybe Prue and I will. But not like this." The Doctor forced out, he needed to explain this to Rose at least a little.

Rose was staring at him in confusion, hesitantly replying, "You're not making sense."

"I might never make sense again. I might have two heads, or no head. Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're going to end up with..." The Doctor was cut off as he doubled over in pain.

"Doctor!" Both Rose and Prue cried rushing towards the Doctor.

"Stay away, Rose! I don't want you to get hurt and neither will Prue!" The Doctor ordered holding up a glowing hand in Rose's direction, causing Prue to take a few more cautious steps towards him

"Doctor, tell me what's going on," Rose demanded though she kept her distance.

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying." He responded, wincing.

"Can't you do something?" Rose questioned worry lacing her voice.

"Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change, and to break her curse I need to change Prue, so we're not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face or her as your human sister. And before I go." His straightened up and beamed at Rose.

"Don't say that." Rose countered shaking her head in denial.

"Rose, before we go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I, "He turned his attention to Prue and taking several steps closer wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. Using his right hand, he shifted her head before crushing his lips against hers. Needing more he titled his head he sought to deepen the kiss flicking his tongue along her bottom lip. A pleased growl rumbled in his throat as Prue opened herself to him and he let go. The regeneration energy surrounded him and after a second the same energy surrounded Prue. Even as the energy burst from their bodies the Doctor kept the kiss from breaking.

Suddenly everything changed and he finally broke the kiss, though Prue's skin was still faintly glowing. Figuring out the problem he laid his forehead against hers and making the connection gently knocked her out with a whispered, "Sleep!" Picking Prue up he laid her on the pilot's seat before turning to face Rose.

"Hello! Okay," He started only to pause and run his tongue over his teeth in confusion. "Ooo, new teeth. That's weird." He decided before focusing once more on Rose Tyler. "So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona.

* * *

Author Notes: That's all folks for the first part of Prue's story so be on the lookout for her next part which is to be titled Anything But Ordinary! R&R Pretty Please?

Date Finished and Edited: 10/14/2017 6pm

Date Uploaded: 10/14/2017 9:30pm


End file.
